Get Out
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: Akhirnya kebenaran terungkap, Yunho tahu jika yg mencelakakan Tiffany bukanlah Jaejoong, dan dia juga tahu jika Changmin adalah darah dagingnya, namun apakah Jaejoong akan menerima begitu saja permintaan Yunho? Akankah YunHo memberikan Changmin pada Jaejoong? YunJae/slight Yoosu/YAOI/Hurt,Romance/Rate T/Chapter 10 END is up DLDR! Review plissss;) Penname baru YunJae Believer:)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : **Get Out**

Author : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T-M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (21) , Jung YunHo (21), Tiffany Hwang (20), yg lain nyusul.

Pairing : YunJae, YunFany

Genre : YAOI, Bi, Drama, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg (Lagi)^^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya..

Lenght : 1 of 9

**Warning** : **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Loves, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-  
kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**Chapter 1**

Seperti biasa hiruk pikuk dan lalu lalang manusia selalu menjadi pemandangan yang 'indah' tatkala kita menginjakkan kaki di Bandara Incheon Korea Selatan. Banyak touris lokal maupun asing sibuk berlalu lalang.

Terlihat sesosok namja cantik menyeret _travel bag_ yang lumayan cukup besar berjalan dengan anggunnya. Kacamata hitam yg bertengger di hidung mancungnya dibukanya perlahan, sehingga memperlihatkan keindahan mata bulatnya.

Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tak berhenti tersenyum. Ia merasa bahagia bisa kembali lagi ke tanah kelahirannya setelah 3 tahun meninggalkannya.

Tiga tahun lalu ia mendapatkan beasiswa bersekolah di Prancis. Impiannya sejak kecil yang ingin menjadi seorang Arsitek, kini sudah terwujud.

Namja cantik itu rela meninggalkan Kekasih tercintanya demi cita-citanya. Tapi Jaejoong dan Sang Kekasih masih tetap berhubungan walaupun jarak memisahkan mereka. Beruntunglah ia karena lahir di jaman modern ini. Telepon, internet dan alat canggih lainnya sangat membantu hubungan jarak jauh mereka.

Jaejoong segera menghentikan taksi. Ia masuk dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah. "Bolero Apartement." Ucapnya pada sopir. Sang sopir mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

" Yunho-yah apa kau akan kaget?" Tanyanya etah pada siapa. Senyumnya tak pernah hilang ketika membanyangkan ekspresi terkejut dari kekasihnya.

Jaejoong memang tak memberitahukan kepulangannya pada kekasihnya yang diketahui bernama Yunho itu, atau lebih tepatnya Jung Yunho. Namja tampan yang sekarang menjadi General Manager di Evergreen Hotel. Hotel berbintang lima milik keluarganya.

Ia sangat yakin Yunho-nya itu akan terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Pasalnya semalam, terakhir kali Yunho meneleponnya, Jaejoong tidak memberi tahu bahwa ia akan pulang.

" Bagaimana kau sekarang? Apa semakin tampan? Atau jadi jelek? Hihihi.." tanyanya lagi diselingi kekehan dari mulut munginya.

" Huwaaa...aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu..haha.."

Rupanya namja cantik itu sudah rindu berat eoh?

.  
Setelah sampai, Jaejoong langsung menuju apartement Yunho, ia masih hapal di mana, bahkan _password_ nya pun ia masih ingat.

Jaejoong brediri di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 9095. Setelah diyakini jika itu apartement Yunho, Jaejoong memasukan beberapa kode.

Tuut

" Eoh.." ternyata _password_ yang ia masukan salah.

Tuut

Tuut

"Apa Yunho mengganti _password _nya?" gumamnya seraya menggigit telunjuk kirinya. Ia tak mungkin salah memasukan kode, karena itu adalah tanggal resmi dirinya dan Yunho pacaran.

" Maaf ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Suara seorang yeoja menghentikan acara berfikirnya. Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya. Terlihat seorang yeoja coretcantikcoret tengah memandanginya. Yeoja itu membawa beberapa kantong plastik yang sepertinya bahan makanan. Dan tangan kirinya mengelus pelan perut buncitnya. Rupanya yeoja itu sedang hamil.

" Ah mianhae..apa betul ini Apartement Yunho? Jung Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong.

" Kalau boleh tahu, kau siapa? Apa kau teman Yunho oppa?" Yeoja hamil itu balik bertannya. Jaejoong sedikit kaget mendengar yeoja itu memanggil Yunho 'Oppa'.

" Ne..aku temannya. Kim Jaejoong imnida." Ucap Jaejoong seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

" Tiffany Jung imnida." (-_-) Yeoja itu menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong.

DEG

' _Jung? Oppa? Hamil_?' Jaejoong terdiam. Otaknya berpikir keras mencerna baik-baik ucapan yeoja di depannya. Setahunya Yunho itu anak tunggal, ia tak memiliki adik perempuan.

'_Apa hubunngan yeoja ini dengan Yunho? Apa jangan-jangan Yunho mengkhianatiku? Andwe, kau jangan sembarangan berfikir Kim Jaejoong._' Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Jaejoong-ssi gwaenchana?" Tiffany menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

" Ye..?" Jaejoong tersentak memandang Tiffany. " Oh ne..gwaenchana.."

" Ayo masuk." Tiffany membukakan pintu, Jaejoong tertegun. Tiffany bisa membuka pintunya, itu berarti Yunho sudah mengganti _password _nya. ' _Sebenarnya ada apa ini_' batin Jaejoong.

" Silahkan duduk, kau mau minum apa?" tanya Tiffany sambil menaruh belanjaannya di meja makan. Apartement itu memang tidak luas, tapi cukup untuk ditinggali berdua. Karena dulu sebelum Jaejoong pergi, ia juga tinggal bersama Yunho di sana.

" Apa saja." Jawab Jaejoong.

" Tunggu sebentar ne.." Tiffany pergi ke dapur membuatkan minuman.

Sementara itu Jaejoong masih berdiri, ia melihat sekeliling ruangan Apartement itu. Sepertinya sekarang banyak yang berubah.

Dulu mulai dari cat tembok, sofa, gorden, dan perabotan lainnya hampir semua berwarna putih, karena memang Jaejoong sangat menyukai warna putih. Tapi sekarang warna nya beragam, ungu dan pink lebih mendominasi. Matanya masih sibuk menjelajahi ruangan itu.

DEG

Jaejoong tertegun. Matanya menatap lurus sebuah foto berbingkai emas yang cukup besar terpajang di dinding. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, matanya memanas, hatinya sakit.

Jaejoong sangat tahu pasti siapa dua orang yang ada di foto itu. Kekasihnya Jung Yunho yang memakai Tuxedo berwarna hitam, dan Tiffany yang memakai gaun putih.

Mereka terlihat bahagia. Tiffany duduk tersenyum sambil memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah dan Yunho yang berdiri tersenyum memegang pundak Tiffany.

Jaejoong terduduk di sofa. Kakinya lemas, rasanya ia tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Jaejoong tahu jelas jika itu adalah foto pernikahan, dilihat dari pakaiannya pun ia tahu. Tapi yang ia tidak mengerti. Mengapa Yunho mengkhianatinya? Padahal semalam mereka masih bermesraan di telepon. Bahkan Yunho tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya. Apa sebenarnya maksud Yunho?

" Silahkan diminum Jaejoong-ssi!" Ucapan Tiffany menyadarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

" Gomapseumnida Tiffany-ssi.." Jaejoong meminum minumannya sedikit, sebenarnya ia ingin langsung pergi, tapi ia masih mengormati 'istri' kekasihnya itu. Well, Jaejoong menyimpulkannya begitu, foto tadi sudah cukup menjelaskan status Tiffany.

Ia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Setidaknya Jaejoong bisa sedikit bertanya tentang hubungan Tiffany dengan Yunho. Walaupun sebenanrnya ia tak ingin lebih sakit lagi karena Yunho membohonginya.

" Umm..Tiffany-ssi kalau boleh aku tahu, kapan kalian menikah? Maksudku Yunho tak memberitahuku jika dia sudah menikah." Tanya Jaejoong sedikit ragu.

" Apa Jaejoong-ssi sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Yunho Oppa?"

" Ne.. aku dan Yunho sudah lama tak bertemu." Jawab Jaejoong. Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya, dari beasiswa yang ia dapat, sampai hubungannya dengan Yunho. Tapi tentu saja ia berbohong dengan mengatakan jika ia dan Yunho hanya berteman dekat.

~*TVXQ_YunJae*~

Yunho telihat tergesa-gesa menuju Apartement nya. Ia tak mau dimarahi istrinya lagi karena pulang terlambat. Setelah masuk lift. Ditekannya angka 15, lantai dimana ia dan istrinya tinggal.

CLING

Pintu lift terbuka, suasananya cukup sepi. Terang saja jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21.17 malam, mungkin sebagian penghuni apartement itu sudah beristirahat.

Yunho berjalan sedikit cepat, tapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Namja tampan itu menoleh ke belakang memperhatikan pintu lift sebelahnya yang beberapa saat lalu di tutup seseorang. Seseorang yang cukup familiar untuknya.

"Tidak mungkin." Gumamnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Yunho kembali meneruskan langkahnya. '_Boojae.._' batinnya. Sepertinya rasa rindu yang terlalu besar membuatnya berpikir jika seseorang yang ia lihat tadi adalah Kim Jaejoong, kekasihnya.

" Aku pulang..." Namja tampan itu langsung duduk dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Rasanya hari ini sangat melelahkan. Proyek barunya membuat ia sibuk. Bahkan hanya sedikit waktu istirahat yang ia punya.

" Kau sudah pulang Oppa?" Tiffany keluar dari kamar, sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Setelah Jaejoong pergi Tiffany langsung mandi. Ia duduk di samping Yunho membantu melepaskan dasi yang dipakai suaminya.

" Oppa, apa kau sudah makan malam? Mian aku tak sempat memasak." Tiffany meletakan dasi Yunho di meja.

" Gwaenchana, aku sudah makan malam tadi bersama calon arsitek yang akan membantu pembangunan Cabang Hotel kita."

" Apa sampai sekarang kau belum menemukan orang yang cocok?"

" Molla..sangat sulit, semuanya tidak sesuai dengan kriteria." Yunho berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Ia kembali sambil membawa sekaleng minuman dingin. Mungkin cukup untuk mendinginkan pikirannya.

"Ah ne, kenapa tidak temanmu saja Oppa, dia juga seorang arsitek 'kan? Lulusan Universitas Luar Negeri lagi, mungkin kemampuannya bisa diandalkan."

"Nugu?" tanya yunho.

" Kim Jaejoong-ssi, dia temanmu bukan? Tadi dia ke sini, baru saja pergi." Tiffany mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Ohh.." Yunho kembali meneguk minumannya.

BRUSH

" MWORAGO?" Yunho menyemburkan minumannya. Percikan minumannya sedikit mengenai muka Tiffany.

" Aishh Oppa, waeiresseyo?" Tiffany mengusap pipinya yang basah.

" Tadi kau bilang apa? Kim Jaejoong ke sini? Yunho terkejut. Terlihat mukanya yang sangat tegang.

" Ne, tadi dia ke sini, dia bilang baru pulang dari Prancis dan ingin menemuimu. Aku mencoba menghubungi ponselmu tapi tak di angkat, dia pergi karena-" Ucapan Tiffany tak dihiraukannya. Yunho langsung pergi keluar. Meninggalkan Tiffany yang bingung karena ia pergi begitu saja.

Yunho tak menyangka Jaejoong akan pulang. Bukannya kemarin malam kekasihnya itu tak mengatakan apa-apa saat ia menelponnya? Berarti apa yang dilihatnya tadi itu benar Jaejoong.  
Yunho semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia berharap Jaejoong belum terlalu jauh meninggalkan Apartemetnnya.

.  
.

Jaejoong masih berdiri di depan Bolero Apartement. Penjelasan yang ia dengar dari Tiffany cukup membuatnya sakit. Ternyata Yunho telah mengkhianatinya, mengkhianati kepercayaannya.

Padahal ia sendiri berusaha untuk tetap setia pada cintanya. Bahkan tidak sedikit namja maupun yeoja di kampusnya yang ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Tapi dengan alasan ia sangat mencintai Yunho dan tidak ingin membuat Yunho kecewa, ia selalu menolaknya. Tapi kenyataanya sekarang justru Yunho lah yang membuatnya kecewa.

TES

Airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya akhirnya jatuh juga. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati mengetahui orang yang kita cintai telah menikah dengan orang lain, bahkan orang itu sedang mengandung anaknya.

Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya. Bagaimanapun ia seorang pria. Ia tak boleh lemah, sekalipun hatinya sakit. Jaejoong menghentikan taksi. Ia hendak membuka pintu.

GREP!

Seseorang menahan pergelangan tangannya, Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya.

"Yun..ho.."

" Jae.." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu awalnya terdiam, tapi dengan kasar ia melepaskan pelukan Yunho. Jaejoong hendak pergi, tapi Yunho kembali memegang tangannya.

" Lepas Yun.. Lepaskan!" Jaejoong berontak, airmatanya kembali turun.

" Jae.. kumohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" Yunho mencoba memohon.

" Penjelasan apa lagi? 'istrimu' sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar Jaejoong dengan sengaja menekan kata istri.

" Andwe, kau tetap harus mendengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Semuanya tidak seperti yang kau pikir Boo!" Yunho sedikit membentak Jaejoong.

" Kau mau menjelaskan kalau kau sudah menikah dan istrimu sekarang sedang hamil, BEGITU?" teriak Jaejoong emosi. "Tak perlu Jung Yunho." Jaejoong hendak pergi lagi, tapi kali ini Yunho berhasil membawa Jaejoong pergi dari sana. Ia sedikit menyeret Jaejoong karena Jaejoong terus berontak.

Suasana di cafe itu cukup hening. Cafe yang masih berada di kawasan Bolero Apartement itu sudah sepi pengunjung. Keduanya terdiam. Beberapa saat lalu Yunho menjelaskan semuanya pada Jaejoong, Bagaimana ia dan Tiffany Hwang nama asli yeoja yang sekarang menjadi istrinya itu bisa sampai menikah.

" Ha-ha..hahaha.." Jaejoong tertawa keras, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat tidak ingin tertawa. " Ini sangat lucu. Kau tahu? Alasanmu sangat tidak masuk akal Yun." Cibir Jaejoong dengan masih terkekeh.

" Kau bilang kau dijodohkan, tapi bagaimana bisa istrimu hamil eoh? Bahkan kalian terlihat bahagia." Imbuh Jaejoong. Yunho hanya diam menatap Jaejoong.

" Itu..itu karena..waktu itu aku mabuk karena tak terima dengan perjodohan ini, aku pulang ke rumah dan melihat Tiffany adalah dirimu, aku melakukannya secara tidak sadar." Jelas Yunho menundukan kepalanya. Jaejoong terdiam menatap Yunho yang menunduk.

" Kau pikir aku bodoh?" Jaejoong memelankan suaranya. Terdengar nada kecewa. " Apa kau tak bisa membedakan namja dan yeoja?"

" Walaupun aku bukan seorang ahli Biologi atau apapun itu. Tapi aku tahu, untuk membuat seorang wanita hamil tak cukup melakukan sex hanya satu kali. Walupun kemungkinannya ada 3%. Tapi apa kalian sesubur itu eoh?" Ucap Jaejoong sarkastik. Yunho refleks mendongkakkan kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong akan berkata se-frontal itu.

" Tapi itu kenyataan Jae, aku dan Tiffany hanya melakukannya satu kali. Itupun karena aku sedang mabuk. Kenapa kau tak percaya eoh?"

" Aku baik padanya juga bukan karena aku mencintainya, tapi aku merasa bertanggung jawab. Bagaimanapun dia sedang mengandung anakku." Yunho berbicara sedikit berteriak. Ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi menjelaskan semuanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus percaya atau tidak dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu.

" Geurae..kalau begitu, hubungan kita sampai disini saja. Kau benar, bagaimanapun dia sedang mengandung anakmu. Berbahagialah Yun..Aku mendo'akan kalian." Jaejoong berdiri. " Terimakasih untuk semuanya Yunnie.." imbuhnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mencerna perkataan Jaejoong.* Appa Lola*T.T

"Andweee.." Yunho berdiri dan pergi menyusul Jaejoong. Walaupun keadaannya sekarang seperti itu, tapi ia tak mau kehilangan Jaejoong. Orang yang sudah lama menjadi kekasih hatinya.

"Jae tunggu..! Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja!" Teriak Yunho berusaha menghentikan langkah Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tak bergeming, ia terus berjalan. Tak mengkiraukan teriakan 'mantan' kekasihnya itu.

GREPP

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Sehingga langkah Jaejoong terhenti.  
"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Boo.." Bisik Yunho, ia sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya, kepalanya disandarkan di lekukan leher Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho. Tapi tidak. Ia tidak boleh terpengaruh.

" Yun.."

" Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" pertanyaan itu jelas menohok hatinya. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong masih sangat mencintai Yunho.

" Aku sangat mencintaimuu Boo, sungguh." Jaejoong terdiam. Yunho semakin memeluk Jaejoong erat.

" Nado..Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Yun, hajiman.."

" Aku akan menceraikan Tiffany, tapi beri aku waktu sampai anak itu lahir, nde?" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, ia membalikan tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya. Jaejoong mencari kebenaran di mata Yunho. Dan ia tahu Yunho tidak berbohong.

" Kau tak akan berbohong 'kan?" Tanya Jaejoong cemas.

" Yakseok. Aku janji." sumpah Yunho.

" Arrasseo, Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi selingkuhanmu Yun. Aku ingin menjadi istrimu."

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

" Nikahi aku. Tapi bukan untuk menjadi istri kedua. Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama, karena memang awalnya akulah yang pertama."

" Mwo?"

" Wae? tidak mau? Baiklah..aku pergi sekarang. Terimakasih Jung Yunho." Jaejoong hendak pergi lagi.

" Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menjadikanmu istri pertamaku. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku aniya?" Yunho menyetujui keinginan Jaejoong untuk menjadikan namja cantik itu istri pertamanya, walaupun itu tidak mungkin karena sudah jelas ia menikahi Tiffany lebih dulu. Tapi ia sungguh tak mau kehilangan Jaejoong, karena ia sangat mencintai namja cantiknya itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia memeluk Yunho. Sebenarnya ia masih ragu dengan keinginannya, dan ia pun masih tidak terima dengan status Yunho sekarang. Tapi ia juga sama tak mau kehilangan Yunho. Mungkin cintanya pada Yunho terlalu besar, sehingga membutakan segalanya.

Ia juga tak memikirkan perasaan Tiffany nanti jika tahu Suaminya menikahinya. Tapi siapa suruh yeoja itu mengganggu kehidupan cintanya. Tks, egois memang.

Biarlah..yang pasti saat ini hanya ada Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho yang saling mencintai.

_**TBC **_

Boleh minta Review nya?;)

YUNJAE IS REAL..!  
Always Keep The Faith..^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **Get Out**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (21) , Jung YunHo (21), Tiffany Hwang (20), yg lain nyusul.

Pairing : YunJae, YunFany (-_-)

Genre : YAOI, Bi, Romance, Hurt, MPreg, Little bit Angst.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 2 of 10

Warning : **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**Chapter 2**

Yunho mendekap tubuh mungil Jaejoong dari belakang. Balkon apartemen memang menjadi tempat yang pas di malam hari untuk bercengkrama. Semilir angin malam dan cahaya bulan purnama menambah suasana menjadi semakin romantis.

Seminggu yang lalu Yunho dan Jaejoong telah resmi menjadi sepasang 'suami istri'. Mereka mengikat janji sehidup semati di sebuah Gereja yang sederhana di pinggir kota Seoul.

Tidak banyak orang yang hadir, hanya beberapa orang yang menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka, mengingat Yunho menikah dengan status masih suami orang. T_T

Yunho membelikan apartement baru untuk istri pertamanya itu.

_Well_, bukankah Jaejoong ingin menjadi istri pertama Yunho, walaupun sebenarnya secara waktu _namja_ cantik itu adalah istri kedua Yunho?

Biarlah yang penting Jaejoong bahagia.^^

Dan Yunho memilih apartement yang sedikit jauh dari apartement lamanya, untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan. *Bilang aja _Appa _takut ketauan kawin lg XD*

"Bulannya sangat indah" Ucap Jaejoong seraya mengeratkan lengan Yunho ke lehernya.

"Tapi kau lebih indah Boo.." Sahut Yunho sambil mengendus leher jenjang istrinya itu.

"Tks..Gombal" Jaejoong menepuk tangan Yunho. "Kenapa kita tidak berbulan madu Yun? padahal aku sangat ingin" kesal Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memang, sejak mereka menikah seminggu yang lalu, Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua mereka di apartement baru itu. Yunho mengatakan pada Tiffany bahwa ia sibuk dengan proyek Hotel barunya, maka dari itu ia selalu bermalam di Hotelnya. Dan untungnya Tiffany percaya itu.

Jaejoong pernah meminta Yunho untuk berbulan madu. Namun _namja_ tampan itu mengatakan belum saatnya, nanti jika ia dan Tiffany resmi bercerai baru ia akan mengajak Jaejoong berbulan madu, bahkan akan mengumumkan pada semua orang bahwa Jaejoong adalah istrinya.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau alasannya um?"

"Tapi itu masih tiga bulan lagi"

"Tiga bulan tidak lama Boo..Buktinya tiga tahun kita tak bertemu, kau bisa melewatinya _aniya_?" Yunho membalikan Tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya. Ia menyibak poni Jaejoong yang sedikit menghalangi mata bulat itu.

"Baiklah aku akan bersabar" Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum seraya merangkul leher Yunho.

"Itu baru istriku.." Yunho mencubit gemas pangkal hidung Jaejoong.

"Nanti kau ingin berbulan madu ke mana?"

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting ada kamar romantis untuk kita bercinta." Jawab Yunho.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong hingga kini Jaejoong lebih tinggi darinya.

"_Yya_!" Kaget Jaejoong, ia segera memegang pundak Yunho agar tidak terjatuh.

"Saatnya aku mengaulimu, istriku." Ucap Yunho menyeringai. Kemudian _namja_ tampan itu membawa Jaejoong masuk ke kamar dan melemparkan tubuh Jaejoong ke ranjang.

BRUKK!

"Mau apa kau? malam ini tidak ada jatah!" Jaejoong mengambil selimut dan dengan segera menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau tak mau berdosa 'kan sayang?" goda Yunho. Dan dengan cepat ia ikut masuk ke dalam selimut.

"_Andweeee_mmphh...mmhckkppp.."

"Mmmhckkpp.. Ahh..Yunh.. jangan digigit..."

Sepertinya besok Jaejoong harus mengganti seprainya lagi. Padahal tadi pagi ia baru saja mengganti seprai itu.

Hmmm...seminggu tujuh kali mengganti seprai? Rekor yang bagus ;)

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

_Ting~Tong~ Ting~Tong~_

**Cklek**

"_Annyeong_.. Apa Nyonya Jung ada?" Tanya Jaejoong pada seorang _maid_ yang membukakan pintu.

"Beliau sedang ada di taman. Anda?"

"Kim Jaejoong, beliau pasti tahu." Jawab Jaejoong ramah.

"Ah, _ye_...Kalau begitu silahkan masuk.." Suruhnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengikuti _maid_ itu, ia melihat sekeliling ruangan. '_Ternyata tidak banyak berubah._' batinnya.

Jaejoong berkunjung ke rumah orangtua Yunho, atau mungkin sekarang harus dipanggil mertuanya. Ia juga sangat merindukan _Bumonim_ suaminya itu.

Jaejoong memang sudah menganggap Nyonya dan Tuan Jung sebagai orangtuanya juga, begitu pula sebaliknya, Tuan dan Nyonya Jung juga sudah menganggap Jaejoong seperti anak kandungnya, meningat persahabatan Yunho dengan Jaejoong yang cukup dekat.

"Jung _Umma_.." Panggil Jaejoong pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyiram bunga. Nyonya Jung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Joongie..? _Ommo_..kau Kim Jaejoong _ani_? _Aigoo_...kapan kau pulang dari Prancis nak?" Nyonya Jung sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ paruh baya yang terlihat masih cantik itu segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum. Lantas ia memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Dua minggu yang lalu.._Mianhae_ aku baru berkunjung ke mari.." Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah menyesalnya.

"_Gwaenchana_..yang penting kau sehat." sahut Nyonya Jung melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau semakin cantik saja Joongie~" imbuhnya menggoda Jaejoong.

"_Umma_~~ Aku tampan!" Sergah Jaejoong keberatan.

"_Ne_..kau tampan sekaligus cantik."

"_Umma_~~!"

"_Arratta, arratta_.." Nyonya Jung terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang merajuk, kemudian ia mengajak Jaejoong keruang keluarga.

"Duduklah.." Suruhnya pada Jaejoong. "Berarti kau sekarang sudah menjadi seorang Arsitek, _aniya_?" Tanya Nyonya Jung lagi, ia pun duduk di hadapan _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Ne_, bahkan aku sekarang bekerja di Hotel kalian, membantu proyek baru Yunho."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? _Aigoo_..kenapa anak itu tak bercerita kalau kau pulang? _Aish_..dasar Jung Yunho." Rutuk Nyonya Jung.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Nyonya Jung tidak tahu saja jika ia bukan hanya sekedar bertemu dengan Yunho, tapi ia juga sudah menikah dengan anaknya itu.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Yunho sudah menikah?" Tanya Nyonya Jung lagi.

"Um, aku juga sudah bertemu dengan Tiffany-_ssi_." jawab Jaejoong.

"_Jeongmal_? _Aigoo_...Jung Yunho, _jinjja_~~"

"Sudahlah _Umma_, ini.. kemarin aku membuat _cake_, semoga _Umma_ dan _Appa_ suka" Jaejoong menaruh _paper bag_ yang dibawanya di meja.

"Ternyata _Uri_ Joongie masih pintar memasak _eoh_? Benar-benar calon suami dan menantu idaman" Puji Nyonya Jung. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh.

'_Lebih tepatnya istri, dan menantumu _Umma_..'_ Batinnya tersenyum.

Kemudian 'mertua dan menantu' itu saling melepas rindu dengan bercerita banyak. Tapi tentu saja Jaejoong tidak menceritakan pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Ini belum saatnya pikirnya. Lagi pula yang Nyonya dan Tuan Jung tahu, ia dan Yunho hanyalah bersahabat, tidak lebih.

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

"Apa jadwalku selanjutnya?" Tanya Yunho pada sekretarisnya Kim Soo Eun.

"Tidak ada, tapi besok anda harus datang ke acara Ulang tahun Perusahaan Shim Corp." Jawab Soo Eun.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi.."

"_Ye_.."

Soo Eun hendak membuka pintu namun seseorang telah lebih dulu membukanya.

"Ah, _mianhamnida_ Soo Eun-_ssi_" Ujar Jaejoong meminta maaf. Ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya memberikan jalan untuk Soo Eun keluar.

"_Gwaenchanseumnika_ Jaejoong-_ssi_." Soo Eun membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Kemudian _yeoja_ cantik itu berjalan ke meja kerjanya.

"Yunnie..." Riang Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho.

"_Waeyo baby_?" Yunho bangun kemudian mengecup bibir ranum Jaejoong. Namun saat _namja_ tampan itu akan menjauhkan wajahnya. Jaejoong menahan tengkuknya dan melumat bibir hati itu.

"Mmmckkkpp..."

Yunho tersenyum di tengah ciumannya. Ia memang sangat menyukai keagresifan istri 'pertamanya' itu. Bibir mereka saling bertautan cukup lama, hingga tak menyadari seseorang yang menganga melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Kim Soo Eun, buru-buru menutup pintunya dengan pelan, niatnya yang ingin membawa berkas yang tertinggal di ruangan Yunho terpaksa diurungkannya.

"_Ommo_.. Apa yang baru saja ku lihat?" gumamnya. "Mereka... berciuman?"

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

Sebulan berlalu, Pembangunan Evergreen Hotel cabang baru di daerah Incheon sudah berjalan. Jaejoong yang menjadi Arsiteknya sangat bersemangat. Pasalnya ini adalah proyek pertamanya. Meski begitu, ia optimis hasilnya akan memuaskan.

Yunho juga percaya pada kemampuan Jaejoong. Karena Yunho mengenal Jaejoong sejak mereka duduk di bangku Junior High School, jadi ia sudah tahu jika Jaejoong sangat pintar, terbukti _namja_ cantik itu bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan menjadi seorang arsitek dengan waktu hanya Tiga tahun.

Begitu pula pernikahannya dengan Yunho, meskipun dirahasiakan, membuat tak lantas membuat hubungannya keduanya merenggang. Mereka bahkan terlihat mesra meskipun sedang berada di tempat kerja.

Dan hal itulah yang sekarang menjadi bahan gosip hampir semua karyawan Hotel. Menurut mereka kedekatan Yunho dan Jaejoong sangat tidak wajar, mengingat Yunho sudah mempunyai istri.

Seperti sekarang di ruangan Yunho. Kedua sejoli itu tengah memadu kasih. Jaejoong yang duduk di atas meja kerja Yunho tak berhenti mendesah ketika Yunho menjilati telinga kirinya.

"Yunh..Sudah..ini di kantor..nghhh.."

Yunho tak bergeming, ia terus menciumi telinga Jaejoong, bahkan kali ini ciumannya beralih ke leher putih nan jenjang _namja_ cantik itu.

Yunho menghisap leher istrinya itu hingga meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya di sana. Dengan kasar ia membuka kemeja Jaejoong sehingga memperlihatkan dua titik merah yang selalu menggodanya.

Dengan lapar Yunho melahap _nipple_ kanan Jaejoong dan meremas dada sebelah kiri istrinya itu.

"Ahhh...Yunnieehh..."Desah Jaejoong nikmat. Ia meremas rambut suaminya. Junior mereka yang masih terbungkus celana, saling bergesekan. Dan hal itu membuat birahi mereka semakin meningkat.

"Emhh..Boo..."

.  
.

Sementara itu Tiffany berjalan dengan anggunnya di lobi hotel, senyumnya mengembang ketika beberapa karyawan menyapanya. Namun ia merasa sedikit aneh saat beberapa karyawan lainnya saling berbisik dan melihat ke arahnya. _'Apa aku terlihat jelek_?' Pikirnya.

Tiffany mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak peduli. Kemudian ia memasuki lift dengan sedikit kesusahan. Perutnya yang besar –karena kandungannya sudah menginjak usia 7 bulan, ditambah dengan_ paper bag_ yang dibawanya, membuat ia sedikit kesusahan untuk berjalan. Namun senyumnya tak pernah berhenti ketika mengingat ia akan makan siang bersama suaminya.

_Cling_

Pintu lift terbuka, Tiffany langsung saja menuju ruangan kerja Yunho.

"_Annyeong_ Soo Eun-_ssi_..Apa _sajangnim_ ada di dalam?" Tanyanya pada Soo Eun.

"Ada Nyonya. Tapi—"

Belum sempat Soo Eun berujar, Tiffany sudah berjalan lagi hendak membuka pintu.

_Cklek_

"_Andweee_..." Soo Eun memejamkan matanya erat. '_Jangan sampai Perang dunia ke 4 terjadi Tuhan..' _Do'anya dalam hati. Pasalnya ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang _sajangnim_nya dan Jaejoong lakukan jika mereka sudah berduaan di ruangan Yunho. Terlalu sering sekretaris Yunho itu memergoki keduanya yang sedang bermesraan. Namun hal itu tak lantas membuat Soo Eun membocorkan rahasia Bos nya pada orang lain, karena Soo Eun sendiri sangat mendukung hubungan Bos nya itu dengan Jaejoong, meskipun ia tahu Yunho sudah menikah.

"_Oppa_...!"

_**TBC**_

Makasih yg udah ninggalin jejaknya di Chap kemarin. Sebenarnya FF ini udah pernah dipost di FB,mgkn diantara readerdeul jg ada yg pernah baca :)

RnR lagi yah...^^

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^

Ps: Klo ada yg pengen berteman di FB dg saya, add aja,tp Pm dulu ya,cz saya ga langsung accept,soalnya banyak penyusup,kkkk~


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : **GET OUT**

Author : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (21) , Jung YunHo (21), Tiffany Hwang (20), yg lain nyusul.

Pairing : YunJae, YunFany (Hoeeek)

Genre : YAOI, Bi, Hurt, Mpreg (Lagi), Little bit Angst^^

Disclaimer : YUNJAE IS MORE THAN REAL, n THEY HAVE EACH OTHER **Titik**.

Lenght : 3 of 10

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, Ni Majas, alur lambat-  
kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**Chapter 3**

"Oppa..!" Tiffany masuk menghampiri meja Yunho. "Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Ucapnya.

"Aniyo Fany-ah, kita sudah 'selesai'. Betul 'kan Jae?" Tanya Yunho mengedipkan matanya satu. Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang duduk di kursi depan Yunho, hanya tersenyum.

"Ne, Fany-ssi, sekarang kami baru saja akan makan siang." Ucap jaejoong tersenyum manis. Namja cantik itu merapihkan jas nya yang sedikit berantakan.

Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega, untung saja Tiffany tak sampai melihatnya dan Yunho tadi ketika mereka bercumbu.

Jaejoong memang sudah punya firasat aneh, makanya ia segera menghentikan permainannya, walupun dengan resiko Yunho memasang tampang cemberut padanya.

"Aku membawa makan siang, Jaejoong-ssi mau makan bersama kami?" Tanya Tiffany menawarkan.

"Tidak terimakasih, aku akan makan siang bersama yan lain di kantin." Tolak halus Jaejoong. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu sajangnim." Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho sambil mengedipkan matanya satu. Tentu saja Tiffany tak melihatnya, karena ia berdiri sedikit di belakang Jaejoong.

Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu lagi Kim Geonchukka (Arsitek Kim)." Balas Yunho tersenyum.

"Annyeong Tiffany-ssi."

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ssi.." Balas Tiffany. Kemudian Yeoja itu duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Jaejoong.

"Ommo..kenapa mejanya berantakan sekali?" Ucap Tiffany seraya membereskan kertas-kertas dan merapikan meja kerja Yunho. Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Ige...kancing siapa ini Oppa?" Tiffany menunjukan sebuah kancing pada Yunho.

DEG

"O-oh..mungkin... itu milik Jaejoong..mungkin kancing jasnya. Ne.. kancing jasnya..." Dalih Yunho gugup.

Itu memang benar kancing milik Jaejoong. Mungkin kancing itu telepas saat Yunho dengan kasar membuka kemeja Jaejoong ketika mereka bercumbu tadi.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti." Ujar Yunho mengambil kancing itu dari tangan Tiffany. Tiffany yang sedikit merasa aneh dengan gelagat Yunho, hanya menurut saja. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing.

"Ayo Oppa, aku sudah lapar."

~*Dong Bang Shin Ki*~

Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat anggun itu berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa di koridor Hotel. Tangannya mengepal, wajah yang biasanya ramah itu kini sangat datar sehingga menimbulkan kesan angkuh. Karyawan yang menyapanya pun tak dihiraukannya.

Cklek

"Umma..Sedang apa di sini?" Kaget Yunho. Karena tak biasanya ibunya itu berkunjung tanpa mengabarinya lebih dulu.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan anaknya Nyonya Jung duduk di Sofa ruangan Yunho. Yunho yang mengerti segera saja menghampiri ibunya.

"Ada apa Umma?" Yunho duduk di hadapan Nyonya Jung.

"Ceraikan Jaejoong."

DEG

"Jung Yunho, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu eoh? Bagaimana bisa kau dan Jaejoong-" Nyonya Jung menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku tahu semuanya, kau menikahi Jaejoong aniya? Kau..kau mengkhianati Tiffany.." Imbuh Nyonya Jung pelan.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan ibunya hanya menunduk. Jujur ia sedikit kaget, darimana ibunya tahu?

"Mianhae, Aku mencintai Jaejoong Umma..Kami saling mencintai. Bahkan Jauh sebelum aku menikahi Tiffany. Dan Umma juga tahu bukan? Dari awal aku memang tak pernah mencintai Tiffany.." Jelas Yunho.

Hening

"Dari dulu aku memang sudah curiga dengan kedekatan kalian. Umma tak menyalahkan Jaejoong, tapi kau harus sadar Yun-ah...kau sudah mempunyai seorang istri. Walaupun kau tidak pernah mencintai Tiffany, tapi dia sedang mengandung anakmu." lirih Nyonya Jung.

"Aku tak sengaja melakukannya Umma, saat itu aku sedang mabuk." sanggah Yunho.

"Sengaja tak sengaja tapi itu anakmu Yun, darah dagingmu."

"Aku akan menceraikan Tiffany setelah anak itu lahir. Aku akan mengurus anak itu bersama Jaejoong."

"Micheosseo..! Andwe, Umma tidak setuju." bentak Nyonya Jung.

"Tapi Umma, aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong.. dan aku sudah berjanji padanya." Ujar Yunho memelas.

Nyonya Jung terdiam, begitu berartinya kah Jaejoong bagi Yunho? Pikirnya.

"Ini demi kebaikan kalian Yun...Kau tahu? walaupun kau dan Tiffany bercerai, tapi anakmu akan tetap menjadi penghubung antara kau dan Tiffany. Karena bagaimanapun darah kalian mengalir di tubuh anak itu."

"..."

"Umma menyanyangi Jaejoong sama sepertimu. Tapi Umma tak bisa membiarkanmu bersamanya. Dan kau juga harus ingat alasanmu dijodohkan."

Perkataan Nyonya Jung sontak membuat Yunho mengangkat kepalanya. Ia ingat. Dulu ia dijodohkan dengan Tiffany demi keluarganya.

Sebenarnya Evergreen Hotel adalah milik keluarga Hwang. Tapi Tuan Jung yang mengelolanya.

Lima belas tahun yang lalu, Tuan dan Nyonya Hwang mengalami kecelakaan hingga mereka meninggal.

Sebelum meninggal Tuan Hwang memberikan seluruh aset Hotelnya agar dikelola oleh Tuan Jung. Karena Tuan Jung dan Tuan Hwang memang bersahabat. Tapi sebagai gantinya ia ingin putrinya Tiffany menikah dengan Yunho kelak. Dan Tuan Jung pun akhirnya menyetujuinya.

Tiffany dibesarkan di Belanda oleh pengasuhnya. Ia kembali ke Korea saat diberitahu jika ia telah dijodohkan.

Pertama kali melihat Yunho, Tiffany langsung jatuh cinta. Beda halnya dengan Yunho, namja tampan itu tak pernah sedikitpun menyukai Tiffany, tentu saja karena seseorang telah mengisi hatinya.

Hingga 'kecelakaan' itu terjadi, Yunho tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika tahu bahwa dirinya telah menghamili Tiffany.

"Umma mohon Yun-ah...sebelum Tiffany tahu..Jika kau tak sanggup mengatakannya pada Jaejoong, biar Umma yang akan berbicara padanya." Mohon Nyonya Jung dengan sungguh.

Yunho masih terdiam, ia dilema.

"Ah, ne..besok kau harus pergi ke Jepang. Hotel kita di sana mengalami masalah keuangan. Kau tahu sendiri bukan Appa mu tak mungkin ke sana, karena besok juga akan ada tamu penting yang menginap di Hotel kita." Beritahu Nyonya Jung. "Dan tolong pikirkan ucapan Umma." Suruhnya lagi.

"Ne..." jawab Yunho lemah.

~*Tong Vfang Xien Qi*~

Suasana makan malam itu sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Yunho hanya terdiam menikmati makanannya. Jaejoong juga menunduk. Mungkin namja cantik itu paham jika suaminya sedang ada masalah.

"Jadi besok berangkat jam berapa?" Ucap Jaejoong memecah keheningan.

"Jam 8, besok kau ke Hotel kan?"  
"Ne, aku ingin bertemu dengan Assistenku." Jawab Jaejoong. Kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

Pagi harinya, Yunho telah siap akan berangkat ke Jepang. Jaejoong mengatarkannya sampai pintu.

"Mianhae, aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke Bandara."

"Gwaenchana, kau jangan nakal ne selama aku tinggal." Ujar Yunho sambil mencubit pangkal hidung Jaejoong.

"Aish..kau yang jangan nakal..tapi sepertinya 'bekal' yang ku kasih semalam cukup untuk 3 hari." Ucap Jaejoong mengerling.

"Sebenarnya tidak cukup Boo..Tapi lumayan lah...haha.."

"Pervert Jung. Kka..nanti kau terlambat."

"Geurae, aku berangkat ne.." Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong lama. "Sampai jumpa.."

"Chakkaman.." Tahan Jaejoong. Segera saja Jaejoong mencium bibir hati itu dalam, mereka berciuman cukup lama. "Mmppckkmphh..."

"Aku mencintaimu Yunnie..." Ucap Jaejoong setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu." Balas Yunho. Kemudian Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Aku pergi..." Pamitnya.

Jaejoong menatap nanar kepergian suaminya, air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

"Jeongmal...Jeongmal saranghaeyo Yunnie-ah..."

.  
.

"Terimakasih atas infonya..Uangnya akan ku transfer segera."

PIP

Tiffany mematikan teleponnya. Ia meremas sebuah amplop di tangannya. "Kim Jaejoong..." Desisinya tajam.

~*ToHoShinKi*~

Jaejoong berjalan di Lobi Hotel dengan tergesa, ia sedikit menyesal telah membiarkan calon Assistennya menunggunya lama.

Namja cantik itu menaiki tangga, karena ruangannya ada di lantai 2, jadi ia tak perlu memakai lift pikirnya.

Baru saja kakinya menginjak beberapa anak tangga, seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kim Jaejoong..."

Jaejoong membalikan badan.

"Ah~~ Tiffany-ssi.."

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

Tiffany naik menghampiri Jaejoong.

Prakk

Yeoja itu memberikan sebuah amplop dengan kasar. "Bukalah..." Suruhnya. Jaejoong membuka amplop itu. Dan seketika matanya membulat, ia melihat foto dirinya dengan Yunho yang sedang bermesraan, bahkan ada juga yang sedang berciuman.

"Menjijikan...Aku pikir kau memang sahabatnya Yunho Oppa, tapi ternyata kau itu hanya parasit yang mengganggu hubunganku dengan Yunho Oppa." Ucap Tiffany tajam.

Jaejoong memasukan kembali foto-foto itu dengan tenang, seolah ia tak terkejut sama sekali. Bahkan, jika dulu ia begitu ramah-(berpura-pura)- pada Tiffany, sekarang ia menunjukan ketidak sukaannya pada yeoja hamil itu. Jaejoong menyerahkan kembali foto-foto itu pada Tiffany.

"Simpanlah, untuk kenang-kenangan." Ucapnya datar.

"Mwo?"

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu, jadi kau bisa bersiap-siap untuk perceraianmu." Ujar Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Kau?"

"Wae? Kau pikir siapa yang jadi parasit eoh? yang benalu itu kau sendiri Nona Hwang. Aku lebih dulu memiliki Yunho, dan kau tiba-tiba saja datang mengganggu." Ucap Jaejoong sarkastik. Tiffany yang mendengarnya menjadi geram, ia tak menyangka Jaejoong yang dikenalnya sangat lembut ternyata licik.

"Jauhi Yunho Oppa! Apa kau tidak malu mengganggu Rumah Tangga orang eoh? Aku juga sedang mengandung anaknya." Geram Tiffany.

"Maaf, tapi itu tak akan pernah terjadi." Ucap tajam Jaejoong. Ia berbalik hendak pergi, tapi Tiffany menarik pergelangan tanganya. Hingga Jaejoong yang baru melangkahkan kakinya menjadi oleng.

Karena tubuhnya tak seimbang, ia pun jatuh berguling dari tangga itu.

BRUKK!

"Arghhh..." Rintih Jaejoong, ia memegangi perutnya.

Tiffany yang melihatnya tercengang, sungguh ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan Jaejoong. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Takut. Yeoja itu hendak pergi-kabur- Ia dengan cepat menaiki anak tangga itu. Tapi karena terburu-buru ia terpeleset, dan Tiffany pun jatuh berguling dari tangga. Ia jatuh tengkurap, menindih perutnya yang buncit.

"AAAARGGGHHHHHHH..."

Orang yang melihat itu menjerit histeris. Mereka segera menghampiri Tiffany dan mengerubunginya. Padahal tadi ketika Jaejoong terjatuh tak seorang pun yang menyadariya.

"Tiffany-ssi!"

"Nyonya Jung!"

Terlihat darah mengalir dari selangkangangan Tiffany, ia tergolek tak sadarkan diri.

"Cepat panggilkan ambulan...!" Seru seseorang. Mereka semua terlihat panik. Apalagi mengingat Tiffany yang sedang hamil tua.

Di sisi lain, Jaejoong tergolek pingsan, tak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya, mereka semua sibuk menolong Tiffany. Entah Jaejoong yang tak terlihat atau memang mereka yang tak peduli.

"Ommo...Tuan..Gwaenchana?" Seseorang dengan seragam _Security _menepuk pelan pipi Jaejoong. "Aigoo...Yak! Di sini juga ada orang pingsan. Aish..." Orang itu berteriak, tapi tak ada yang memperdulikannya. Dan dengan cepat ia menggendong Jaejoong, mungkin berusaha menolong.

Karena tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, Orang itu membawa Jaejoong ke Rumah Sakit dengan Taksi.

"Aigoo...merepotkan saja...sebenarnya siapa dia? cantik sekali" Gumamnya memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong. "Aish..Park Myung Soo, dia itu namja dan kau masih normal."

Myung Soo, merogoh saku celana Jaejoong, ia mencoba mencari identitas Jaejoong. Ia menemukan Kartu Penduduk Jaejoong.

"Jung.. Jae..Joong...Jung Jaejoong..?" Myung Soo terlihat berfikir. "Ommo bukan kah dia Arsitek Kim? Tapi kenapa marganya Jung? Ck..molla...Baiklah Arsitek Kim, karena aku tak memiliki uang yang banyak, aku hanya akan mengantarmu ke Rumah sakit dan aku akan memakai uangmu untuk biaya administrasi. Setelah itu aku akan meninggalkanmu. Mianhae, tapi aku harus pulang ke kampungku." Ucapnya berbicara sendiri.

~*Cassiopeia*~

Yunho berlari di koridor Rumah sakit, ia mendapat kabar dari Ibunya jika Tiffany kecelakaan. Padahal ia sendiri baru sampai di Jepang saat itu.

Kriett...

"PERGI..KALIAN SEMUA PERGI...KALIAN MEMBUNUH ANAKKU..PERGIIII...!" Teriak Tiffany histeris.

Setelah kejadian itu. Tiffany segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit, ia segera mendapat pertolongan, tapi apa daya anaknya meninggal tak bisa diselamatkan, dan Tiffany pun sempat koma selama 6 jam.

"Yunho-yah.." Nyonya Jung menghampiri anaknya sambil terisak, ia tak tega melihat Tiffany yang sejak sadar selalu menjerit histeris. Yunho hanya diam pikirannya kosong. Dengan gontai ia mengampiri Tiffany yang sedang di tenangkan oleh seorang dokter dan beberapa orang perawat.

"KAU? MAU APA KAU KE MARI? PUAS KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH ANAKU? APA KALIAN PUAS?" Bentak Tiffany pada Yunho. Yunho sendiri hanya diam, ia menghampiri istrinya itu.

"Lepaskan!" Yunho berusaha memeluk Tiffany. "Lepaskan aku Jung Yunho!"

"Tenanglah..." Bujuk Yunho lirih mengusap bahu Tiffany.

"Hiks...anakku..anakku..Anak kita meninggal Oppa..." Isak Tiffany setelah tenang.

"Mianhae..." Yunho mengertakan pelukannya. Ia merasa bersalah atas semuanya.

Tiffany mulai tenang, dokter menyuntikan obat penenang, kemudian Tiffany pun terkulai lemah.

"Tuan Jung, ada yang harus saya katakan. Bisakah anda ikut saya?" Ujar Dokter itu pada Yunho.

"Yunho mengangguk dan mengikuti Doktrer itu ke ruangannya. Sementara Nyonya Jung menjaga Tiffany.

.  
.

"Begini Tuan, sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak anda. Ketika Tiffany-ssi di bawa ke sini, anak anda sudah meninggal di dalam kandungan. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.." Sesal dokter itu.

"Ne, gwaenchana.." Lirih Yunho.

"Satu hal lagi, setelah menjalani pemeriksaan. Dengan sangat menyesal saya harus mengatakan... jika Tiffany-ssi tidak dapat mengandung lagi.

DEG

"APA?"

"Ne Tuan, Posisi Tiffany-ssi saat terjatuh sangat tidak menguntungkan, bukan hanya menghilangkan nyawa anak kalian saja, tapi juga menyebabkan Tiffany-ssi tidak dapat mempunyai anak kembali." Jelas Dokter itu.

"Aniyo..anda pasti bohong 'kan?" Sanggah Yunho.

"Joesonghamnida..." Dokter itu menundukan kepalanya.

Yunho mendadak lemas. Ia tak percaya dengan semuanya. Ia kehilangan anaknya.

Yunho memang tak pernah mencintai Tiffany, tapi sungguh ia menyayangi anaknya, Ia ingin anaknya itu lahir dengan selamat. Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain.

Dan itu semua karena Jaejoong.

Yah, Yunho menganggap Jaejoong lah yang membuat Tiffany terjatuh. Ia mendengar hal itu dari ibunya dan beberapa karyawan yang melihat Jaejoong dan Tiffany yang sempat terlihat beradu mulut sebelum Tiffany terjatuh.

"Kim Jaejoong..."Desisnya tajam.

~*YunJaeShipper*~

Jaejoong pulang ke Apartementnya dengan gontai. Ketika sadar, ia terkejut sudah berada di Rumah sakit. Setelah semalam menginap, barulah ia diijinkan pulang.

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartement itu pelan.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Yun?" Kaget Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kemarin kau ke Jepang?" tanya Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho.

BUAGHH

"Akhh..." Jaejoong tersungkur. Yunho memukulnya rahangnya. "Yunnie..?"

"Wae? mengapa kau melakukannya Jae? Aku tahu kau membenci Tiffany, tapi kau tak harus membunuh ANAK KAMI!" Bentak Yunho kasar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Yun?" Jaejoong bangun, ia memang tak mengerti, ia tak tahu kalau Tiffany terjatuh setelah menarik tangannya, karena saat itu ia langsung tak sadarkan diri, bahkan ia juga tak tahu siapa yang membawanya ke Rumah Sakit saat itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura, kau mendorong Tiffany hingga dia jatuh dari tangga aniya? Dan sekarang anaknya meninggal, bahkan Tiffany tak akan bisa mempunyai anak lagi, APA KAU PUAS KIM JAEJOONG?" Yunho sudah tak bisa mengontrol lagi emosinya.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, siapa yang mendorong Tiffany sampai jatuh? Justru akulah—"

"Shikeuro! Kau tak usah menyangkal Jae, aku tahu kau berniat menyingkirkan Tiffany." Ucap Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"Demi Tuhan Aku tak tahu apa-apa Yun..!" Sanggah Jaejoong, ia tak mau kalah, karena ia memang tak mengerti apa yang Yunho katakan.

Hening

Hanya deru nafas mereka yang saling bersahutan. Jaejoong masih memandang Yunho yang menatapnya tajam.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memutuskan... Aku akan menceraikanmu." Ujar Yunho, ia berjalan melewati Jaejoong yang tercengang dengan ucapannya.

"Yun..."

"Aku akan mengirimkan Surat Cerai itu segera." Imbuh Yunho, kemudian namja tampan itu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam karena ucapan suaminya.

BRUKK!

Jaejoong terjatuh dilantai, ia meremas kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Ia tidak menangis, tapi sungguh, hatinya sangat sakit mendengar Yunho berkata seperti itu, apalagi namja tampan itu sempat memukulnya. Ia tahu ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka kertas yang sudah lusuh itu.

Surat hasil pemeriksaannya.

Jung Jaejoong 'Male Pregnancy'

_**TBC**_

Aku langsung post 2 chap, cz ga tau lagi kapan bisa post :(

oia, Park MyungSoo disini yg di Happy Together ya, itu loh rivalnya Om Uchun, yg ngakunya Micky Myungsoo,wkwkwk...

RnR lg ya...

Gomawo^_^

Yuuu...

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
AKTF...^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : **Get Out**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (21) , Jung YunHo (21), Tiffany Hwang (20), yg lain nyusul.

Pairing : YunJae, YunFany (Hoeekkk)

Genre : YAOI, Bi, Mpreg, Hurt, Little bit Angst^^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 4 of 10

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

NP: -_Get Out~JYJ from TVXQ  
-Pergi saja~Geisha_ #plakkk/ ga nyambung

**Chapter 4**

BRUKK

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya, _namja_ tampan itu mengurut keningnya. Beberapa saat lalu ia mencari tahu tentang penyebab jatuhnya Tiffany.

Sebenarnya Yunho juga masih tak percaya jika yang membuat Tiffany terjatuh itu Jaejoong, tapi semua bukti menunjukan jika kemungkinan Jaejoong lah pelakunya.

Ia menemui bagian pengawasan, dan karyawan yang bekerja di sana mengatakan kebetulan _CCTV _yang mengarah ke tempat jatuhnya Tiffany sedang dalam perbaikan, dan bukan hanya _CCTV_ di sana saja, masih ada di beberapa tempat lain juga yang sedang diperbaiki.#padahal sebenarnya CCTV nya rusak dimakan author :D

Yunho yang mendengarnya sangat kesal, padahal menurutnya, hanya itu yang bisa menjadi bukti akurat. Ia menyalahkan kelalaian karyawannya dibagian itu.

Tak hanya itu, Yunho juga bertanya pada resepsionisyang kebetulan berada di sana. Namun mereka bilang tidak melihat dengan jelas kejadiannya. Selain saat itu masih pagi, dan belum banyak orang yang datang, hanya sebagian tamu di lobi, mereka sendiri juga sedang sibuk saat itu. Dan mereka hanya melihat jika sebelumnya Tiffany dan Jaejoong terlihat seperti sedang bertengkar. Hingga saat Tiffany jatuh barulah mereka sadar dan menghampiri istri _GM_ nya itu. Sebenarnya mereka juga mengatakan jika ada satu orang lagi yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Tiffany, tapi karena mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkan Tiffany, mereka tak tahu siapa orang itu.

"Siapa orang itu?" Gumam Yunho. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Di satu sisi ia ingin mempercayai Jaejoong, tapi di sisi lain ia menaruh kecurigaannya pada _namja_ cantik itu, karena yang Yunho tahu, Jaejoong sangatlah membenci Tiffany. #Appa suudzon -,-'

.  
.

"_Joesunghamnida_ Jaejoong-_ssi_, anda tidak boleh masuk." Cegah Soo Eun ketika Jaejoong hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho.

"_Waeyo_?" Bingung Jaejoong.

"Saya kurang tahu, tapi Yunho-_ssi_ bilang anda tidak di bolehkan lagi masuk ke sana...Ah, _ige_..Yunho-_ssi_ menitipkan ini." Ujar Soo Eun memberikan sebuah amplop pada Jaejoong.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong membuka amplop putih tersebut.

DEG

Tangan Jaejoong mengepal hampir meremas surat itu, rahangnya mengeras. Dengan segera ia berjalan masuk ke ruangan Yunho tanpa memperdulikan seruan Soo Eun.

BRAKK!

Jaejoong membuka pintu ruangan Yunho kasar. Ia menghampiri Yunho yang terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"_Joesungmamnida sajangnim_, Jaejoong-_ssi_—" Ujar Soo Eun yang terpogoh di belakang Jaejoong.

"_Gwaenchana,_ kau boleh kembali." sahut Yunho. Soo Eun kembali ke mejanya dengan perasaan cemas, karena ia tak pernah melihat keadaan ini sebelumnya, mengingat hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terlihat selalu mesra di matanya.

"_Ige mwoya_?" Jaejoong menunjukan surat yang tadi diterimanya dari sekretaris Yunho itu. "Kau memecatku?" Tanya jaejoong lagi. Yunho hanya menghela nafasnya.

"_Ne_, aku sudah menemukan penggantimu. Dia yang akan meneruskan pekerjaanmu." Jawab Yunho datar. _Namja_ tampan itu berpura-pura membolak-balikan beberapa dokumen yang ada di mejanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri terdiam mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sungguh tak ingin mendengar penjelasanku dulu? kau menghakimiku seolah aku yang bersalah. Padahal Demi Tuhan aku tak tahu apa-apa Yun-_ah_..." Lirih Jaejoong. Yunho yang mendengarnya menghentikan kegiatannya. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu..._marebwa_..!" Suruh Yunho akhirnya, ia juga sangat ingin mendengar detail kejadianya.

Sebenarnya Yunho bisa saja menanyakan langsung pada Tiffany, tapi mengingat keadaan Tiffany sekarang, Yunho tak ingin membebani pikiran _yeoja_ yang masih sah sebagai istrinya itu. Dan ia harap Jaejoong tak akan berbohong.

"Aku...aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Tiffany..dia tiba-tiba datang dan memberikanku foto-foto kita..."

.  
.

Sementara itu di ruang rawat Tiffany, Nyonya Jung sedang membujuk Tiffany makan. Sejak kejadian itu dan penjelasan Dokter tentang keadaanya-bahwa Tiffany tak akan bisa mengandung lagi- kejiwaan Tiffany terganggu. Kadang tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa, kadang ia juga menangis tiba-tiba, Nyonya Jung yang melihatnya sangat sedih. Ia memang tidak menyalahkan Jaejoong, tapi jujur ia juga kecewa pada _namja_ cantik itu. Ia pikir, kalau saja Yunho dan Jaejoong tak melakukan hubungan terlarang itu, mungkin sekarang ia bisa melihat menantunya itu bahagia bersama anaknya.

Nyonya Jung menghela nafas, ia menyimpan mangkuk bubur itu di nakas. Sangat sulit membujuk menantunya itu, dan ia bisa mengerti memang. Siapa yang tidak terpuruk jika kita kehilangan anak yang bahkan belum sempat melihat wajahnya, di tambah dengan kenyataan bahwa kita tak bisa mengandung lagi, padahal mempunyai anak yang lahir dari rahim sendiri adalah dambaan setiap perempuan, karena dengan begitu mereka merasa sempurna sebagai seorang wanita.

.  
.

Yunho terdiam menatap Jaejoong. Beberapa saat lalu _namja_ cantik itu menjelaskan kronologis kejadiannya.

"Kau sangat pandai berbohong Jae."

DEG

"_Nde_?"

"Kau pikir aku percaya ucapanmu _eoh_?" _Namja_ tampan itu menghela nafasnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau bilang Tiffany menarik tanganmu sampai kau terjatuh. Tapi kenapa dia juga bisa terjatuh? Kau pikir Tiffany gila untuk menjatuhkan dirinya hingga mengorbankan anaknya?" Desis Yunho.

"Aku...Bukannya sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa, saat itu aku langsung tak sadar." sanggah Jaejoong.

"Kau pasti mendorong Tiffany, dan karena tubuhmu tak seimbang kau juga ikut terjatuh, iya 'kan?" Tuduh Yunho sarkastik.

"_MWO_? Kau?"

"Sudahlah Jae...aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi. _Geokjeongma_, aku tak akan melaporkanmu pada Polisi, kau boleh pergi, aku akan segera mengirim surat cerai itu." Suruh Yunho. Ia kembali membuka dokumen yang ada di mejanya. #jedotin appa k tembok ,

Jaejoong mematung mendengar ucapan Yunho. Matanya memanas, Yunho suaminya tak mempercayainya? bahkan dengan tega menuduhnya.

TES

Butiran bening itu akhirnya terjatuh juga, padahal Jaejoong sekuat hati menahannya, karena ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di mata _namja_ tampan itu. Dengan kasar Jaejoong menghapus air matanya. Cukup sudah ia mendengar ucapan kejam Yunho yang menyayat hatinya.

"Jung Yunho...Aku pikir kau akan mempercayaiku tapi...kau menuduhku?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menahan tangisnya. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya memerah. "Dan kau sungguh ingin menceraikanku? Apa karena Ibumu?"

Yunho mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. Terbesit rasa sesal di hatinya saat melihat mata indah Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu, Jung _Umma_...menyuruh kita bercerai aniya? Apa karena itu kau ingin menceraikanku?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap dalam mata Yunho. Ia tahu Nyonya Jung menyuruh Yunho menceraikannya, karena setelah Nyonya Jung meminta Yunho menceraikan Jaejoong. Yeoja paruh baya yang sudah dianggap ibu oleh Jaejoong itu pun, tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho mendatangi Jaejoong, bahkan Nyonya Jung sampai berlutut meminta Jaejoong agar melepaskan Yunho.

"Ibuku benar, hubungan kita memang salah.. Tak seharusnya kita bersama." Jawab Yunho masih dengan mimik datar.

Jaejoong terhenyak, bukankah secara tidak langsung Yunho menyesali hubungannya dengan dirinya?

Di tatapnya mata musang Yunho dalam. Mata yang dulu selalu melihatnya dengan penuh cinta sekarang tak terlihat lagi, bibir hati yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata cinta dan rayuan gombal, sekarang dengan mudahnya melontarkan tuduhan dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat hatinya sakit bagai tertusuk ribuan pisau.

"Ha-ha-ha...hahhh..." Jaejoong tertawa hambar. "Semudah itukah? Lalu...kau anggap apa sembilan tahun kebersamaan kita? Kenapa sekarang kau baru menyadarinya kalau hubungan kita salah?" Tanya Jaejoong sendu.

Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam.

"Lalu...untuk apa dulu kau memintaku tetap di sisimu? Untuk apa kau memintaku bersabar menunggu perceraianmu dengan Tiffany? Untuk apa kau menikahiku? Dan untuk apa kau mencintaiku? Atau memang sejak dulu kau tak pernah mencintaiku? JAWAB AKU JUNG YUNHO!" Teriak Jaejoong kesal mengeluarkan isi hatinya. "_Wae_...?" Imbuhnya lirih. Air matanya kembali jatuh.

Yunho hanya terpaku mendengarnya. Bibirnya seolah terkunci, Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong satupun, karena sebenarnya ia pun masih bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri.

Jaejoong kembali menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"_Geurae_..aku setuju bercerai denganmu, _hajiman_.." Jaejoong menarik nafasnya. "Kau jangan pernah menyesalinya nanti, karena aku...aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Desis Jaejoong tajam. Matanya merah menahan tangis dan amarah. "Di sini..." Jaejoong mengepalkan tangan menepuk dadanya. "Terlalu sakit."

"..."

"Selamat tinggal Jung Yunho..terimakasih untuk luka yang kau berikan. Semoga kau bahagia, walau aku tak yakin kau akan bahagia." Ucap Jaejoong meremehkan. Ia membalikan tubuhnya hendak pergi "Aku membencimu, **sangat**." Imbuhnya sinis dan berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

BLAM!

Bunyi pintu tertutup menyadarkan Yunho yang terpaku karena ucapan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong kepadanya. Ia tahu Jaejoong tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Terlihat dari tatapan mata bulatnya yang memancarkan dendam.

Sebenarnya Yunho sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yang ia ucapan pada Jaejoong, entah mengapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Yunho tak tahu apakah keputusan yang ia ambil salah atau benar. Karena ia sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya berharap inilah yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Biarlah Jaejoong membencinya.

Yunho teringat kembali ucapan ibunya kemarin.

_["Kau lihat, kalau saja kau tak mengkhianati Tiffany, pasti anakmu lahir dengan selamat Yun..dan pasti Tiffany tak akan seperti ini."_

"_Sekarang tebuslah semuanya. Ceraikan Jaejoong..Tetaplah di sisi Tiffany, Umma tahu, kau anak yang bertanggung jawab."_

"_Bahagiakan Tiffany, dia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kita Yun...dia juga sudah tak bisa lagi mempunyai anak, jika kau menceraikannya, _Umma_ tak yakin akan ada orang yang mau menikahinya dengan kekurangan dia. Dia istrimu sekarang dan dia sangat mencintaimu. Minta maaflah padanya, dan kau tak boleh menyakitinya lagi, _Umma_ mohon..."]_

"Aaarrgghhhh..."Teriak Yunho frustasi seraya menjatuhkan barang-barang yang ada di mejanya. Ucapan Nyonya Jung selalu terngiang di telinganya. Yunho menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja kerjanya. "_Mainhae_..." Ucapnya lirih entah pada siapa.

.  
.

Jaejoong duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tempat tidurnya dengan Yunho, tempat yang menjadi saksi cintanya ketika tengah bergumul menyatukan rasa cinta mereka.

Cinta? Apakah itu bisa disebut dengan cinta? Atau mungkin hanya nafsu? Mengingat perkataan Yunho beberapa jam lalu. Mungkin saja Yunho memang tak pernah mencintainya bukan?

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur, aroma tubuh Yunho masih tercium oleh hidungnya. Sejenak ia merasa nyaman, tapi hatinya kembali sakit tatkala teringat perkataan Yunho yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Jaejoong merogoh kertas yang sudah lusuh dari saku celananya. Surat hasil pemeriksaanya, Selembar surat yang awalnya ingin ia tunjukan pada Yunho di Hotel tadi, tapi ia mengurungkannya. Jaejoong tak sudi jika Yunho sampai tahu ia sedang mengandung anaknya, setelah apa yang namja tampan itu lakukan padanya.

_["Selamat Jaejoong-_ssi_, anda sedang mengandung. Usia kandungan anda empat minngu."]_

_["Sebenarnya saya sangat khawatir mendengar anda terjatuh dari tangga, tapi untunglah kandungan anda cukup kuat, tapi anda juga harus tetap menjaga kandungan anda, jangan sampai anda terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya, karena itu sangat berbahaya, mengingat anda seorang _namja_, dan berbeda pada kehamilan pada umumnya. Tapi saya percaya anda bisa menjaganya."]_

Perkataan dokter yang memeriksanya masih terngiang di telinganya. Jaejoong mengelus lembut perutnya yang masih rata. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka akan diberi keistimewaan oleh Tuhan. Tapi dengan senang hati ia akan menerimanya, walaupun mungkin kehamilannya akan menghambat kegiatannya sebagai seorang _namja_.

Tapi Jaejoong sangat bahagia, walaupun ia sangat membenci orang yang menanamkan benih di rahimnya. Namun ia tak akan membenci anaknya, ia akan menjaganya sampai bayi itu lahir.

Yah... Jaejoong sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk membenci seorang Jung Yunho. _Namja_ yang dulu pernah ia cintai dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

~*YunJae Is Real*~

Semenjak kejadian yang membuat Jaejoong membencinya. Yunho tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan _namja_ cantik itu. Jaejoong menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada yang tahu keberadaannya sekarang.

Beberapa kali Yunho datang ke apartemennya bersama Jaejoong dulu, tapi ia tak pernah menemukan Jaejoong.

Menyesal? ada sedikit perasaan itu muncul di hatinya, apalagi ketika teringat airmata yang mengalir dari mata indah Jaejoong saat itu. Mata yang dulu tak pernah ia biarakan mengeluarkan air mata seperti janjinya. Janjinya yang akan membahagiakan Jaejoong dan tak akan pernah membiarkan Jaejoong menangis, kecuali tangisan bahagia tentunya.

Buru-buru ditepisnya perasaan itu, tekadnya sudah bulat, ia harus melupakan Jaejoong dan sebisa mungkin membahagiakan Tiffany, sesuai janjinya pada sang Ibu.

Tiffany sendiri keadaanya masih belum ada perubahan. Ia masih di Rumah sakit atas saran dari dokter yang menanganinya, karena mereka takut Tiffany akan melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti sebelumnya, _yeoja_ itu berniat bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap bangunan Rumah sakit, kalau saja saat itu Yunho tak cepat datang menggagalkan usahanya.

~*Tong Vfang Xien Qi*~

** Delapan Bulan Kemudian**

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat ke Jepang?" Tanya Tuan Jung sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

Saat ini Yunho dan Tiffany sedang makan malam dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Jung. Setelah tujuh bulan Tiffany mendapatkan perawatan intensif, kondisi kejiwaannya sudah mulai membaik. _Yeoja_ itu sudah bisa menerima takdirnya, mungkin karena Yunho selalu men-suportnya, dan selalu berada di sisinya.

"Mungkin minggu depan _Appa_." Jawab Yunho setelah meneguk minumnya.

"Berapa lama kalian akan di sana? Pasti _Umma_ akan merasa kesepian..." Ujar Nyonya Jung sedih.

"_Umma_ tak perlu bersedih, kita tak akan selamanya di sana, aku hanya ingin suasana baru untuk sementara. Aku ingin melupakan kejadian pahit di sini." terang Tiffany menjawab kegelisahan ibu mertuanya.

Nyonya Jung hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengerti, mungkin kepindahan Yunho dan Tiffany ke Jepang bisa membuat menantunya itu benar-benar kembali menjadi sosok Tiffany yang seperti dulu. Semoga saja, harapnya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong sedang memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia mengelus Perut buncitnya yang semakin terlihat. Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat penampilannya. Baju hamil selutut warna pink yang di pakainya serta rambut panjang sebahunya yang diikat, semakin membuat dirinya terlihat seperti seorang wanita. Tentu saja karena wajahnya yang cantik melebihi kecantikan para _yeoja_ itu.

Semenjak hamil Jaejoong memang sengaja tak memotong rambutnya, karena ia pikir akan lebih mudah berpura-pura menjadi seorang _yeoja_ dengan rambut panjang, mengingat kehamilan pada pria masih terlalu aneh, apalagi di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya sekarang, Jaejoong lebih di kenal dengan sosok _yeoja_ hamil yang di tinggal suaminya karena meninggal. #kesian deh Babe ga di anggap :DD

Jaejoong masih tinggal di kota Seoul, tapi sedikit lebih jauh dari kota Seoul. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pergi jauh, karena Ia memang tak ingin bertatap muka lagi dengan Yunho. Namun ia yakin Yunho tak akan mencarinya. Dan Jaejoong sendiri memang tak ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya yang sudah banyak memberikan kenangan hidup untuknya itu.

Jaejoong bersiap akan berangkat kerumah sakit. Besok adalah waktunya ia melahirkan, tentunya lewat Operasi Sesar. Dokter yang dulu pertama kali memeriksanya, kini menjadi dokter yang menanganinya. Dokter itu bilang bahwa besok adalah tanggal perkiraan kelahiran anaknya.

Selama seminggu ini Jaejoong memang sering merasakan mulas di perutnya, tapi itu tak seberapa, dan hari ini ia memutuskan berangkat ke Rumah sakit, untuk mempersiapkan proses kelahiran anaknya besok.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya, Jaejoong terus melangkahkan kakinya. Setelah ia keluar dari _taxi_ yang mengantarnya, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki lobi Rumah sakit.

Tapi saat baru beberapa langkah, sesorang mengambil tas yang di peganggnya. Dan dengan cepeat orang itu berlari hendak menyebrang jalan, padahal mobil masih berseliweran.

Jaejoong yang sadar jika tas nya telah dicuri bersiap lari untuk mengajar orang itu. Pasalnya banyak barang berharga di sana selain pakaian ganti dan pakaian calon bayinya, di tas itu juga terdapat ponsel dan dompet serta kebutuhan Jaejoong lainya selama ia berada di Rumah sakit nanti.

"PENCURI..!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berusaha berlari, ia tak mempedulikan perutnya yang besar.

Jaejoong hendak menyebrang jalan menyusul pencuri itu. Orang-orang yang mendengar teriakannya pun berusaha menangkap pencuri itu. Tapi sayang pencuri itu lebih gesit.

Tanpa melihat kiri-kanan dan lampu penyebrangan yang masih berwarna merah, Jaejoong menyebrang, namun tanpa diduga mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju cepat ke arahnya.

Jaejoong yang masih berada di tengah jalan menengok ke arah mobil tersebut. Jaejoong terpaku, bayangan kebersamaannya yang penuh kebahagiaan dengan Yunho dulu, pertengkarannya dengan Tiffany yang berakhir dengan kebenciannya pada Yunho, keterangan Dokter yang menyatakan bahwa ia hamil, keseharian menjalani kehidupannya merawat kehamilannya tanpa Yunho berputar bagaikan sebuah film.

a/n : Bayangin aja ky MV In Heaven pas Jihyo mo ketabrak ya

Perlahan Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, ia sudah siap jika harus pulang pada-Nya sekarang.

BRAKKK!

_**TBC**_

Makasih yg udah ninggalin jejaknya di chap kemarin, maaf blm bisa bales reviewnya *Bow*

Review lg yah...^^

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : **GET OUT**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (21) , Jung YunHo (21), Park YooChun (24), Kim Junsu (19), Tiffany Hwang (20), Kim Soo Eun. etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, YunFany (Hoeekkk)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Hurt, Mpreg (Lagi), Little bit Angst^^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 4 of 10

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Jalanan kota Seoul memang sangat padat jika hari menjelang siang. Lalu lalang kendaraan mewah maupun biasa sudah menjadi pemandangan umum bagi warga sana.

Sesosok namja tampan yang masih muda terlihat memegang erat kemudi kendaraan roda empat yang dibawanya. Namja bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak dihiraukannya umpatan orang-orang yang kendaraannya hampir terserempet oleh mobilnya.

Wajah _Cassanova_ nya terlihat memerah menahan amarah, matanya pun tak kalah merah menahan tangis. Bekas airmata yang belum mengering di pipi _Chubby-_nya pun masih terlihat.

"Brengksek!" Umpatnya memukul kemudi.

Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya ketika teringat kejadian satu jam lalu. Ia menginjak pedal gas, dan seketika mobil yang dikendarainya melaju lebih cepat lagi membelah kota Seoul.

** 1 jam lalu **

Park Yoochun berjalan memasuki kamar minimalis bergaya Eropa itu, ia menghampiri sosok namja remaja yang terbaring di ranjang _King size_ dengan tubuh tertutup selimut merah maroon motif bunga sebatas pinggang. Bisa ia lihat selang infus yang masih terhubung di pergelangan tangan namja itu.

"Junsu-yah..." Panggilnya lirih.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Junsu itu pun membuka matanya perlahan. Wajah imutnya mengulas sedikit senyum.

"Kau datang?" Tanyanya, kemudian berusaha duduk menyanda. Yoochun yang melihat itupun dengan segera membantunya.

"Apa semuanya berjalan lancar? Mianhae aku baru sempat ke mari..."

"Gwaenchana..." Sahut Junsu. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Hyung..kau tahu bukan, alasanku menyuruhmu ke sini?"

"Ne..." Yoochun menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau yakin Su-yah...? Bukankah kita bisa membesarkannya bersama?" Tanya Yoochun pada Junsu, yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya dulu.

Yah.. dulu, karena sekarang namja kharismatik itu sudah tak lagi menganggap namja remaja itu adalah kekasihnya. Mengingat apa yang Junsu lakukan semenjak ia menjadi seorang _entertainer._

Well...Kim Junsu adalah seorang penyanyi sekaligus aktor yang sedang naik daun di usianya yang baru 19 tahun itu.

Lima tahun lalu, tak sengaja ada seorang produser musik mendengar suara emasnya ketika ia bernyanyi di pesta pernikahan teman kekasihnya. Sang produser itu pun menawarinya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi di perusahaannya.

Junsu yang dari kecil sangat ingin menjadi seorang _entertainer_ pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Padahal Yoochun sang kekasih tidak mengijinkannya. Tapi namja imut itu bersikukuh, dan akhirnya Yoochun pun mengijinkannya walaupun dengan terpaksa.

Awalnya hubungan mereka masih hangat, tapi semenjak Junsu menjadi seorang aktor, ia jarang memiliki waktu luang untuk Yoochun, walau mereka masih tetap bertemu diam-diam.

Masalah muncul ketika Junsu yang seorang namja ternyata mempunyai keistimewaan. Ia mempunyai rahim dan bisa mengandung layaknya perempuan.

Junsu yang tahu jika dirinya tengah mengandung anak Yoochun itu pun sangat marah, ia tak pernah menginginkan kehadiran bayi itu, selain karena dirinya masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang 'ibu', tentu saja hal itu juga akan merusak karirnya jika sampai media tahu.

Ia sempat berencana menggugurkan bayi itu, tapi Yoochun yang saat itu telah menjadi seorang Dokter melarangnya, namja cassanova itu mengancam jika sampai Junsu menggugurkan kandungannya, ia akan memberitahukan media, jika sebenarnya Junsu adalah seorang gay, dan bisa mengandung.

Terang saja Junsu tak mau itu terjadi, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa ia hiatus dari dunia ke-artisannya selama satu tahun untuk melahirkan bayi itu.

"Hyung tahu bukan, sejak awal aku tak pernah menginginkan kehadiran bayi itu. Hyung sendiri yang memaksa aku melahirkannya. Jadi sekarang giliran tugasmu membesarkannya. Cukup sudah selama sembilan bulan aku menanggung beban." Ucap Junsu sinis. Yoochun yang mendengarnya menggertakan giginya marah.

"Kau memang gila Kim Junsu...Aku pikir setelah kau melihat wajah bayi kita kau akan berubah pikiran, tapi ternyata...Kau tak lebih dari seorang yang gila ketenaran.." Ungkap Yoochun tak kalah sinis.

"Terserah apa yang Hyung katakan, aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin cepat kembali ke dunia ku." Desis Junsu.

"Kembalilah...dan kau akan menyesal." Ucap Yoochun sarkastik, kemudian namja tampan itu pergi meninggalkan Junsu yang tak peduli sama sekali dengan ucapanya.

.

.

Yoochun terus memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia bermaksud akan kembali ke Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja. Tapi matanya yang berkaca-kaca menghalangi pandangannya, sehingga ia tak melihat sosok orang yang berdiri di tengah jalan di depannya. Yoochun baru sadar saat airmata jatuh ke pipinya. Seketika mata sipitnya membelak. Dan dengan cepat ia membanting mobilnya ke pinggir jalan sehingga membentur pembatas jalan.

BRAAKKK!

Bunyi dentuman keras terdengar ketika ujung depan mobilnya 'mencium' trotoar.

Kakinya masih menginjak pedal rem. Yoochun mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang berderu. Ia telah menabrak sesorang.

Setelah sadar apa yang terjadi, dengan cepat ia keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri kerumunan orang di sana.

"Permisi..!"

"YAK! KAU YANG MENABRAKNYA 'KAN? KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ANAK MUDA!" Teriak seseorang mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"A..Aku..Aku pasti bertanggung jawab.." Jawabnya tergagap.

"CEPAT BAWA KE RUMAH SAKIT DI SANA...!" Terdengar suara teriakan lagi.

Yoochun merinding melihat pemandangan di depannya, sesosok yeoja cantik dengan mata terpejam, darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dan yang membuat Yoochun lebih merinding lagi, ia dengan jelas melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari selangkangan yeoja itu.

'_Tuhan...yeoja itu sedang hamil.'_

.  
.

Yoochun meremas tangannya yang dingin, ia mondar-mandir di depan ruang Operasi dengan gelisah. Hatinya tak berhenti memanjatkan do'a untuk keselamatan yeoja yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Joesunghamnida...Kami dari kepolisian, maaf apakah anda bisa ikut kami sebentar ke kantor? Kami hanya ingin memastikan kejadian kecelakaan tadi." Ujar seseorang yang ternyata adalah seorang Polisi itu.

"Ne..." Lirih Yoochun, ia pun pergi mengikuti kedua polisi itu.

.  
.

Dengan gontai Yoochun kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemui orang yang sudah di tabraknya tadi siang.

Dirinya bisa dikatakan bernasib baik, karena orang yang ditabraknya itu tidak memiliki saudara. Itu yang pihak kepolisian katakan. Sehingga tidak ada pihak yang menuntut. Dan ucapan saksi yang melihat kejadian tersebut membuatnya bebas dari hukuman untuk sementara. Dengan syarat Yoochun harus bertanggung jawab pada kesembuhan korban nanti, dan tetap memberikan laporan seminggu sekali pada kepolisian.

Saksi di sana mengatakan, bahwa Yoochun tidak sepenuhnya menabrak korban. Korban sempat mundur beberapa langkah , jadi Yoochun hanya menyerempet sedikit. Tapi tetap saja korban berguling dan kepalanya membentur trotoar dengan keras.

.

.

Yoochun masuk keruangan dokter yang tadi mengoperasi Jaejoong.

"Masuklah Dokter Park." Ucap Dokter bermarga Sung itu. Ia sudah tahu jika Yoochun adalah salah satu dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit sana juga.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Uisa?"

Dokter Sung menghela nafasnya panjang. "Bayinya memang selamat, dia lahir normal. Karena kebetulan memang sudah waktunya. Tapi ibunya..." Dokter Sung menggantungkan ucapannya. Yoochun dengan berdebar menanti ucapan selanjutnya dari Dokter paruh baya itu. "Kita hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Ye?"

"Kau tahu Dokter Park? Pasien adalah seorang namja."

"A-apa?"

"Awalnya aku juga tak percaya, tapi itulah kenyataannya." Dokter Sung memberikan laporan kesehatan Jaejoong pada Yoochun. Yoochun membuka dan dengan teliti membacanya.

"Ini..."

"Pasien mengalami koma, dan jika dalam seminggu ini tidak menunjukan perkembangan...dengan terpaksa...kami akan mencabut peralatan medis dari tubuhnya." Ujar Dokter Sung kemudian.

"Andwe! Uisa...saya mohon, anda harus menyembuhkannya..!" Mohon Yoochun. Ia sedikit membentak dokter senior itu.

"Dokter Park, bukankah kau juga seorang dokter? Kita manusia yang hanya bisa berusaha, selebihnya... Tuhan lah yang menentukan." Ucap Dokter Sung memberikan pengertiannya. "Berdo'a saja, semoga ada keajaiban." Imbuhnya pelan.

.

.

.

~*DongBangShinKi*~

Yoochun menutup buku yang di bacanya. Kaca mata minusnya ia simpan di atas meja. Mata sipitnya menoleh ke arah seseorang yang terbaring damai di ranjang _King size_ di kamar itu.

Yoochun melangkah mendekati sosok cantik yang masih memejamkan matanya itu. Peralatan medis untuk menstabilkan metabolisme tubuh itu masih setia terhubung pada tubuh ringkihnya.

"Mianhae..." lirihnya. Kata yang ribuan bahkan mungkin jutaan kali ia ucapkan itu, terlontar lagi dari mulutnya.

Masih jelas teringat di benaknya kejadian lima tahun lalu.

Kejadian yang membuat seseorang berada di antara hidup dan mati.

Ia masih ingat setahun setelah kecelakaan itu, namja cantik yang menjadi korbannya itu masih tetap koma, tak ada perubahan. Sehingga pihak rumah sakit di sana dengan terpaksa akan mencabut peralatan medis dari tubuhnya, tapi Yoochun tetap bersikukuh. Ia tetap yakin bahwa korbannya itu masih ada harapan untuk sembuh. Dan pihak rumah sakit pun tak mau kalah, mereka mengatakan pasien tak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Walaupun ia masih bisa hidup dengan peralatan medis itu, tapi mereka tak yakin jika alat itu dicabut, pasien masih bisa bertahan.

Hingga Yoochun memutuskan untuk membawa pasien ke rumahnya dan merawatnya di sana. Ia membuat sebuah ruangan khusus untuk pasiennya yang belum diketahui identitasnya itu. Yoochun berjanji akan menebus kesalahan yang ia perbuat, sebisa mungkin ia merawat pasiennya dengan baik. Beruntungnya dokter Sung mau membantunya.

Cklek...

"Appa..." Seru seorang namja cilik menghampiri Yoochun dan memeluk kakinya. Namja cilik berkulit putih itu pun duduk di tepi ranjang Jaejoong. "Apakah Umma belum bangun?" Tanyanya seraya mengusap-usap lengan pucat Jaejoong.

"Mungkin Umma masih betah tidur, sebentar lagi juga akan bangun..." Jawab Yoochun berusaha membuat sang anak tak khawatir.

"Kyu kangen Umma..." Lirih namja berusia 5 tahun itu.

"Appa juga kangen..Kyu berdo'a saja ne, semoga Umma cepat bangun."

"Umm..." namja kecil bernama Kyuhyun itu mengangguk lucu.

.

.

.

~*TongVfangXienQi*~

"Halmeoniiii..." Seorang namja kecil dengan postur tubuh yang beda dari anak seumurannya itu berlari-lari menghampiri sosok yeoja paruh baya di depannya.

"Aigoo...cucu Halmeoni sudah besar ne?" Yeoja baruh baya yang tak lain adalah Nyonya Jung itu memeluk erat cucunya.

"Minnie ga peluk Harabeoji?" Ucap namja paruh baya di sampingnya.

GREPP

Namja kecil itupun memeluk erat kakeknya, Tuan Jung.

"Waahh...Cucu Harabeoji sangat tinggi ne?"

"Tentu...Min 'kan banyak makan, jadi nya tinggi seperti anak SMP..." Terang namja kecil bernama Minnie, atau lebih tepatnya Jung Changmin. Sang kakek yang mendengarnya mengacak-acak rambut cucunya gemas.

"Apa kabar Umma, Appa..." Yunho memeluk Ibunya. "Bogoshippeo..." Lirihnya.

"Nado...tapi kenapa kau jadi kurus Yun? Apa kau jarang makan? Aishh..." Keluh Nyonya Jung karena melihat anaknya berbeda dengan Lima tahun yang lalu.

"Oppa, selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya Umma, jadi dia selalu mengabaikan makannya." Lapor Tiffany pada Ibu mertuannya.

"Aish...Kau ini, beda sekali dengan anakmu yang hobby makan itu."

"Sudah, sudah... mereka baru sampai, tapi kau langsung mengomelinya, ck." Lerai Tuan Jung. "Ayo sayang kita masuk!" Ajaknya pada cucunya.

.  
.

Nyonya Jung menghampiri Yunho yang saat itu tengah bersantai di halaman belakang. Sedangkan Tiffany sendiri sedang menidurkan Changmin di kamar.

Nyonya Jung membawa secangkir teh hangat dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Gomawo Umma..."

Grekk

Hening

"Apa kau bahagia Yun-ah?" Tanya Nyonya Jung lirih.

Yunho tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan ibunya itu. Menurutnya ia sudah tak mengenal lagi apa itu kebahagiaan, setelah ia kehilangan orang yang sesungguhnya ia cintai lima tahun yang lalu.

"Menurut Umma?" Tanya balik Yunho. Ia meneguk sedikit teh yang dibawa Ibunya tadi.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan Jaejoong? Selama lima tahun ini Umma tak pernah mendengar kabarnya. Namja cantik itu seolah menghilang di telan bumi." Nyonya Jung terkekeh. "Mianhae Yunho-yah...Umma juga menyesal jika mengingat itu." Imbuhnya sendu.

"Sudahlah Umma, aku tak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi. Aku kembali ke sini bukan untuk mengungkit masa lalu. Aku ke sini karena Hotel kita sedang mengalami masalah. Lapi pula aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan kebahagiaanku. Bagiku sekarang, hanya Changmin kebahagiaanku." Jelas Yunho. "Mian Umma, aku lelah..selamat malam..." Imbuhnya pamit tanpa memperdulikan Ibunya yang masih ingin berbicara banyak dengannya.

Kemudian Yunho pergi meninggalkan Nyonya Jung yang tertunduk menyesali perbuatannya dulu.

Walaupun dulu Yunho setuju meninggalkan Jaejoong dan berada di sisi Tiffany, tapi Yeoja paruh baya itu tahu dengan jelas, jika sebenarnya Yunho tak menginginkan hal itu. Ia juga tahu Yunho sekarang tidak seperti dulu. Yunho sekarang tak pernah membantah perintahnya, ia seperti robot yang selalu mematuhi apa yang tuannya perintah. Senyum yang selalu terlukis di wajahnya pun Nyonya Jung tahu, itu palsu.

.

.

.

~*ToHoShinKI*~

Yunho terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan laptop _apple_ nya. Jarinya yang lentik(?) memijat huruf-huruf di papan _keyboard, _dan matanya fokus menatap layar 14 inch tersebut.

Tok~Tok~Tok

"Masuk..."

Cklek

"Annyeong Sajangnim..." Kim Soo Eun sekretaris Yunho masuk dan menyimpan beberapa dokumen di meja Yunho. "Seperti mimpi bisa melihat sajangnim kembali." Candanya tersenyum.

"Aku juga...Ku pikir kau sudah berhenti bekerja di sini." Sahut Yunho balas tersenyum.

"Aniyo...Saya sangat nyaman bekerja di sini, apalagi sekarang anda sudah kembali." Soo Eun kembali terkekeh.

"Hahaha...senang bekerjasama denganmu lagi Soo Eun-ssi..."

"Ne, sama-sama Sajangnim...Baiklah saya permisi." Pamit Soo Eun seraya keluar dari ruangan Boss nya.

Ia tersenyum senang dengan kembalinya sang Boss, tapi seketika senyumannya memudar ketika teringat 'mantan kekasih' Boss nya yang tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya semenjak kejadian lima tahun yang lalu itu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat itu Jaejoong keluar dengan berurai air mata.

_[ "Jaejoong-ssi...Mianhae, tadi saya menemukan ini terjatuh. Apakah ini punya anda?"_

"_Ne, Go-gomawo Soo Eun-ssi...Umm...Kau tak membukanya bukan?"_

"_Ye?"_

"_Aniya...lupakan...Annyeong..." ]_

Soo Eun termenung di meja kerjanya ketika mengingat lagi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jaejoong. Saat itu dirinya tak sengaja menemukan secarik kertas yang terlipat di depan pintu ruangan Yunho. Ia hampir saja berteriak saat melihat apa yang tertera di kertas lusuh tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong-ssi sekarang? Pasti anaknya sudah besar..." Gumamnya.

.  
.

Yunho merentangkan tangannya ke atas, kepalanya ia gerakan ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk me-rilekskan tubuhnya. Disandarkannya tubuhnya ke kursi. Lelah. Ia memijat pelipisnya. Matanya terpejam.

"_Yunnie..."_

DEG

Seketika mata musangnya terbuka. Suara itu...Suara yang hampir selama lima tahun selalu menghantuinya.

Menyesal?

Yah...namja tampan itu menyesali perrbuatannya dulu. Ia sadar, ia sudah terlalu kejam pada Jaejoong. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Mencari Jaejoong dan meminta maaf padanya?

Aniya...Yunho sudah melupakannya. Biarlah Jaejoong membenci dirinya, ia memang pantas mendapatkan itu.

Sekarang Yunho sudah tak peduli lagi tentang kebahagiaannya. Seperti yang ia bilang pada Ibunya, kebahagiaannya telah lama hilang semenjak ia kehilangan Jaejoong.

Sekarang bagi Yunho hanya Changmin lah kebahagiaannya.

Changmin?

Namja cilik berusia lima tahun itu adalah anaknya. Anak yang ia dan Tiffany adopsi dari sebuah Panti Asuhan di Seoul.

Sebelum keberangkatannya ke Jepang dulu. Tiffany memintanya mengadopsi seorang anak. Awalnya Yunho tidak setuju, tapi atas saran orangtuanya, akhirnya ia menyetujuinya.

Ia mengadopsi seorang bayi laki-laki yang masih berusia dua minggu. Entah mengapa ketika pertama kali melihat wajah bayi itu Yunho langsung menyukainya. Ada perasaan sayang di hatinya, apalagi ketika melihat mata bulat bayi itu. Mata yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dicintainya.

Yunho dan Tiffany sepakat membawa anak itu ke Jepang dan membesarkannya di sana.

Mereka memberi nama Jung Changmin.

Changmin tumbuh dengan sehat, sifatnya periang, dan kegemarannya pada makanan membuat dia sedikit lebih 'berbeda' dari anak seusianya. Yunho sangat menyayanginya lebih dari ia menyayangi Jaejoong dulu. Entah mengapa, tapi perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja, apalagi semakin bertambahnya usia Changmin, namja cilik itu semakin menunjukan kemiripan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho sudah menepati janjinya pada ibunya untuk berada di sisi Tiffany. Tapi untuk mencintai Tiffany? Yunho tidak bisa, karena seluruh ruang hatinya sudah terisi oleh Jaejoong. Tapi walaupun begitu ia masih tetap bersikap baik pada Tiffany layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya.

.

.

.

~*Cassiopeia*~

Yoochun memarkirkan mobilnya dengan asal, ia masuk dengan tergesa ke rumahnya.

"Uisa.."

"Dokter Park..."

"Bagaimana keadaannya Uisa? Aku..."

"Tenanglah...Duduklah dulu..." Dokter Sung tersenyum melihat asistennya yang panik itu. Ia duduk di depan Yoochun yang masih penasaran, kentara dari mimik muka Yoochun yang tegang.

"Ini keajaiban Yoochun-ah...Usaha kita selama lima tahun ini membuahkan hasil...Pasien kita...sadar, dan kondisinya, 'Sangat' baik." Ujar Dokter Sung tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne...sekarang dia sedang istirahat. Aku juga tak percaya, tapi inilah kenyataanya...Ah ye, walupun begitu, kau harus tetap memeriksa rutin kondisinya. Dan aku menyarankan kau memeriksakannya di Rumah sakit supaya peralatan di sana lebih lengkap."

"Ne Uisa...Jeongmal gomapseumnida...aku tak tahu jika tanpa bantuan anda—"

"Bukan Aku...tapi Tuhan...Dan pastinya ada dorongan dari pasien sendiri untuk sembuh." Sela Dokter Sung tersenyum. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, untuk selanjutnya kau yang harus menanganinya. Arrachi?"

"Umm..." Angguk Yoochun bahagia. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis, mungkin karena saking bahagianya.

Harusnya ia yang pertama kali mengetahui pasiennya sadar, mengingat dirinya selalu berada di sisi pasiennya itu, tapi karena ia harus menghadiri seminar di Jepang, ia meninggalkan pasiennya dan menugaskan pada perawatnya untuk merawatnya selama ia pergi. Tapi sekarang ia merasa bahagia. Inilah yang selalu ia tunggu. Pasiennya, orang yang di tabraknya akhirnya sadar.

Yoochun mengantarkan Dokter Sung ke depan. Dokter paruh baya itu akan kembali lagi ke Rumah sakit karena masih banyak pasien yang menunggunya.

"Ah ne...Namanya... Kim Jaejoong..." Ujar Dokter Sung sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Ini saya bawa lanjutannya...makasih yg kemarin udh ninggalin jejaknya, saya senang respon FF ini ternyata bagus,hoho...

Oia, saya udah nikah n punya anak perempuan yg oktober nanti genap 2 tahun. Usia saya udah 24,tua yah?kkkk...  
Jd silahkan klo mau panggil saya Eonni, teteh, mbak, nuna ato Niki jg gapapa;)

Yoosudah, Review lagi ya..^^

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : **GET OUT**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (26) , Jung YunHo (26), Park YooChun (29), Kim Junsu (24), Jung -Shim- Changmin (5), Park -Cho- Kyuhyun (5), Tiffany Hwang (25), Kim Soo Eun, etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, YunFany (Hoeekkk), ChangKyu(?)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Hurt, Mpreg (Lagi), Little bit Angst^^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 6 of 10

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, No Majas, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Sosok Cantik yang selama lima tahun tertidur itu kini telah terbangun.

Walaupun masih merasakan pusing di kepalanya, tapi ia tetap berusaha bangun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, ternyata masih pagi.

Jaejoong sang namja cantik berusaha bangun dan berjalan untuk membuka gorden agar cahaya matahari dan udara pagi bisa masuk ke kamarnya. Peralatan medis pun kini sudah terlepas dari tubuh kurusnya.

Srekk

Jaejoong membuka gorden putih itu, ia tersenyum ketika hangatnya cahaya mentari pagi menerpa wajahnya.

CKLEK

Jaejoong menoleh ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ah..Kau sudah bangun?" Yoochun masuk dan menaruh nampan yang berisi sarapan Jaejoong di meja yang ada di sana. "Aku membawakanmu sarapan." Ujarnya kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Gomawo Yoochun-ssi..." Jaejoong tersenyum.

BRUKK!

"Yoochun-ssi!"

"Mianhae...Jeongmal mianhae...aku..aku siap jika Jaejoong-ssi akan melaporkanku ke Polisi, aku siap jika kau menghukumku." Yoochun berlutut, ia menundukan kepalanya menyesal. Jaejoong yang melihat itu menghampiri Yoochun dan segera membantunya berdiri kembali.

"Aniyo...Justru aku yang harusnya berterimakasih.. Mungkin aku memang harus mengalami ini semua. Dulu aku yang salah tak melihat lampu penyebrangan... Kalau saja bukan Yoochun-ssi yang menabrakku waktu itu, dan kalau bukan Yoochun-ssi terus mempertahankan nyawaku, mungkin aku sudah berada di Surga sekarang." Ujar Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Dokter Sung." Imbuhnya lagi.

"Jaejoong-ssi..Aku—"

"Untuk menebus kesalahanmu, maukah kau mengijinkanku tinggal di sini?"

"Ye?"

"Tapi jika Yoochun-ssi tidak mau, aku akan keluar—"

"Aniya...Jaejoong-ssi boleh tinggal di sini sampai kapanpun. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri." Sela Yoochun cepat.

"Gomawo Yoochun-ssi..."

"Ne, cheonma... Ah...panggil saja Yoochun."

Keduanya pun tersenyum.

"Ummaaa..."

GREP!

Jaejoong terpaku, seorang anak kecil berlari dan memeluk kakinya erat serta memanggilnya Umma.

Yoochun yang mengerti keterkejutan Jaejoong tersenyum. "Dia, anak Jaejoong-ssi..."

"A-apa?"

Yoochun mengangguk tersenyum.

"Anakku..." Jaejoong menekuk lututnya kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun . "Anakku...Ini anakku Yoochun-ssi?" Tanyanya lagi masih tak percaya.

"Ne...namanya Kyuhyun, Park Kyuhyun...Mianhae, aku menamainya dan memakai margaku karena dulu aku tak tahu siapa namamu." Jelas yoochun.

"Gwaenchana...Aku suka. Kyuhyun..."

Cup~Cup~Cup~

Jaejoong mengecup wajah Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Ahahaha...Geli Ummaaa~~" Ronta Kyuhyun, tapi Jaejoong tak peduli. Namja cantik itu terus menciumi wajah Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia terlalu senang dan terkejut juga melihat anaknya sudah sebesar itu. Ternyata tidurnya memang sangat panjang, pikirnya.

Yoochun tersenyum getir melihatnya. '_Mianhae..._' Batinnya.

.

.

~*Dong Bang Shin Ki*~

"Bagaimana sekolah barunya? Min suka?" Nyonya Jung tengah memangku Changmin di ayunan yang ada di taman belakang rumahnya. Yeoja paruh baya itu mengelus rambut cucunya. Walaupun Changmin bukanlah cucu kandungnya, tapi Nyonya Jung sangat menyayangi namja cilik itu.

Ia sangat senang akhirnya Yunho membawa Changmin kembali ke Korea. Sekarang Changmin sudah bersekolah di ShinKi Kindergarten. Walaupun baru sebulan di Korea, tapi namja cilik itu sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan baik.

"Ne...Min suka, apalagi ada Kyu..." Jawab Changmin dengan wajah merona.

"Aigoo...sepertinya cucu Halmeoni sedang jatuh cinta eoh?" Goda Nyonya Jung. "Katakan apa dia wanita yang cantik?"

"Kyu mempunyai senyuman yang manis Meoni...Walupun Kyu bukan yeoja tapi Kyu cantik." Jawab Changmin tersipu.

"Ye? Maksud Minnie Kyu itu... Nam...ja?" ragu Nyonya Jung bertanya, ia berharap apa yang dipikirkannya salah.

"Ne...Kyu namja, namja yang manis...Min suka, dan kalau sudah besar nanti Min mau menikah dengan Kyu.." Celoteh Changmin. Nyonya Jung terpaku mendengarnya. Aniya...Ini tidak boleh terjadi, janagn sampai kisah Yunho terulang kembali. Dengan cepat Nyonya Jung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum, Changmin masih kecil, dia pasti tidak serius dengan ucapannya, pikirnya.

.

.

.

~*Tong Vfang Xien Qi*~

Jaejoong menyiapkan bekal makanan Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Setelah sebulan, ia dinyatakan sembuh dan bisa kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Selama sebulan Jaejoong tidak pernah keluar rumah, kecuali saat ke Rumah sakit, itupun untuk kontrol rutinnya.

Dan setelah sebulan hanya berdiam diri di rumah, hari ini ia akan mengantar anaknya ke sekolah.

Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang, Jaejoong memasukan kotak bekal itu ke tas kecil Kyuhyun.

"Umma, kenapa bekalnya ada dua?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran, karena biasanya Jaejoong membuatkan bekal untuknya hanya satu.

"Ini untuk temanmu yang suka merebut bekalmu sayang..."

"Mwo? Umma membuatkannya bekal? Andwe...dia udah jahat sama Kyu, kenapa Umma malah membuatkannya bekal?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Jaejoong berjongkok dan mengecup bibir anaknya gemas. "Karena, jika Umma membuatkannya bekal juga, dia tidak akan merebut bekal kamu lagi." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Tapi dia rakus Umma.." rajuk Kyuhyun masih tidak terima Ummanya membuatkan makan untuk 'musuh' nya.

"Umma membuat banyak 'ko...sudah..nanti terlambat. Kkajja, Appa sudah menunggu di depan." Ajak Jaejoong. Ia hanya ingin mengajarkan pada anaknya jika kejahatan tak selamanya harus di balas dengan kejahatan lagi. Tapi apakah itu berlaku untuk Yunho?

Sesampainya di depan sekolah, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun turun dari mobil, sedangkan Yoochun langsung pergi karena harus segera ke Rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun masih cemberut. Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Sayang, mana temanmu yang suka merebut bekalmu itu?" Tanya Jaejoong, kini mereka sudah berdiri di depan gerbang Shinki Kindergarten.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. "Itu.." Tunjuknya pada seorang namja kecil yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari anak seusianya. Namja kecil itu berjalan dengan riangnya.

"Kyunnie baby..." Panggilnya berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

"Jangan panggil Kyu, Baby..Huh.." Kyuhyun membuang mukanya sebal. Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum manis.

"Annyeong...Apa kamu yang bernama Changdola?" Sapa Jaejoong.

Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya. "Changdola? Nuguya?"

"Kyu?" Jaejoong melirik tajam ke arah anaknya. Ia pikir Kyuhyun pasti membohonginya dengan mengatakan jika anak yang sering merebut bekalnya itu bernama Changdola. Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga sempat heran dengan nama aneh tersebut.

"Ommona...Yeppeoda~~~" Changmin menganga, matanya berbinar-binar melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong. Namja kecil itu seolah melihat banyak kupu-kupu dan bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya.

Pletakkk

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala kecil Changmin. "Dasar Playboy, katanya Min suka Kyu, tapi kenapa lihat Umma Kyu, Min terpesona begitu? Huh...Kyu benciiii..." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit sakit karena jitakan dari pujaan hatinya itu.

"Kyu-chan?" Panggil Jaejoong. Tapi namja cilik itu terus berjalan tak menghiraukan panggilan sang Umma.

"Apa Ahjumma, Umma Kyunnie?"

"Ne..." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Annyeonghasseo...Choneun Jung Changmin imnida...pacar Kyunnie... Salam kenal Si-Eommoni..." Changmin memperkenalkan dirinya. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya terkekeh. Changmin memanggilnya 'Si-Eommoni'? Sepertinya kelak ia akan menjadi Ibu mertua namja cilik di depannya ini.

"Annyeong Changminnie... Nan Kim Jaejoong... Minnie boleh panggil Ahjussi..." Balas Jaejoong.

"Bolehkan Min panggil, Jeje Umma?"

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. "Jja...ini bekal untukmu... Mulai sekarang Min ga boleh rebut bekal Kyu lagi ne... Karena mulai sekarang Jeje Umma akan membuatkan Min bekal yang sama seperti Kyu." Jaejoong memberikan kotak bekal satunya lagi pada Changmin.

"Jeongmal? Jeje Umma mau buatin Min bekal setiap hari? Yeeee...Gomawo Umma..." Changmin memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak, tapi kemudian ia balas memeluk Changmin. Ada rasa hangat ketika dirinya mendekap tubuh kecil Changmin. Padahal ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan namja cilik itu, tapi ia seolah sudah mengenal Changmin lama.

Mulai saat itu Jaejoong menjadi lebih dekat dengan Changmin, terkadang mereka bertiga-Jaejoong, Changmin dan Kyuhyun- selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama saat pulang sekolah. Jaejoong seperti mempunyai dua orang anak sekarang.

Seperti siang ini, Jaejoong tengah menunggu 'kedua anakanya' di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia melihat jam pergelangan ditangan. Sekitar lima belas menit lagi mungkin Changmin dan Kyuhyun baru keluar.

Sembari menunggu, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membeli minuman di seberang jalan. Ia merasa haus, mungkin karena cuaca hari ini sangat panas.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan pelan.

CKIIITTT!

Tanpa di duga sebuah mobil hampir menabraknya. Beruntung dirinya belum sempat menyebrang. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat ia masih trauma dengan kecelakaan yang menimpannya lima tahun lalu.

"Agassi..Gwaenchana?"

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya, ia masih hidup. Ia menoleh pada orang yang bertanya tadi.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Yunho membelakan matanya, orang yang hampir selama enam tahun selalu datang ke mimpinya kini berdiri di hadapannya. Begitupula dengan Jaejoong ia terkesiap melihat kembali seseorang yang sangat dibencinya.

_["Aku sangat mencintaimuu Boo, sungguh."]_

_[" Aku akan menceraikan Tiffany, tapi beri aku waktu sampai anak itu lahir, nde?"]_

" _Kau tak akan berbohong 'kan?"_

" _Yakseok. Aku janji."]_

_.  
._

_["Bulannya sangat indah.."_

"_Tapi kau lebih indah Boo.."]_

_.  
._

_["Aku mencintaimu Yunnie..."_

"_Dan aku lebih mencintaimu."]_

_.  
._

_["Kau sangat pandai berbohong Jae.."_

"_Kau pasti mendorong Tiffany, dan karena tubuhmu tak seimbang kau juga ikut terjatuh, iya 'kan?"_

"_Sudahlah Jae...aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Geokjeongma, aku tak akan melaporkanmu pada Polisi, kau boleh pergi, aku akan segera mengirim surat cerai itu."] _

_.  
._

_[ "Ibuku benar, hubungan kita memang salah.. Tak seharusnya kita bersama."] _

_["Kau jangan pernah menyesalinya nanti, karena aku...aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Aku membencimu, __**sangat**__."] _

_.  
._

_["Selamat Jaejoong-ssi, anda sedang mengandung. Usia kandungan anda empat minngu."]_

_.  
._

_["PENCURI!"]_

_[BRAKKK!]_

"Jaejoong-ah..."

Jaejoong membalikan badannya cepat. Ia berlari dan berhenti di depan Sekolah. Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam untuk menormalkan nafasnya kembali. Tubuhnya bergetar, otaknya masih berpikir keras.

Ia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan orang yang paling di bencinya. Kenangannya bersama Yunho dulu kembali berputar, membuatnya merasakan sakit kembali.

"Umma..!" Kyuhyun dan Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong yang hampir terjatuh.

"Umma gwaenchana?" Cemas Kyuhyun.

"Jeje Umma kenapa? Ini...minum dulu.." Changmin memberikan botol minumannya pada Jaejoong.

"Gomawo..."

"Minnie-ah..." Yunho terpogoh menghampiri ketiganya.

"Appa..!"

DEG

Jaejoong membelakan matanya ketika Changmin memanggil Yunho, Appa.

_["Annyeonghasseo...Choneun Jung Changmin imnida.."]_

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, mengapa ia baru ingat kalau Changmin bermarga Jung?

"Ayo Kyu kita pergi!" Ajak Jaejoong, ia memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan sedikit menyeretnya.

"Jeje Umma...Bukankah kita akan ke taman lagi sekarang?" Seru Changmin heran karena tiba-tiba Jaejoong pergi begitu saja.

Jaejoong terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Changmin.

"Jeje Umma...Jeje Umma...Tunggu... Min ikuuut..." Changmin berlari menyusul Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun.

BRUKK

Namja cilik itu terjatuh. "Huweeeeee..."

"Minnie-ah..." Yunho menghampiri anaknya. "Jeje Umma pergi Appa...Min mau Jeje Umma..." Yunho yang tidak tahu mengapa Changmin bisa kenal dan seperti sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Tapi seketika ia berdiri dan berlari menyusul Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus berjalan cepat menyeret tangan Kyuhyun, tak dihiraukan seruan Changmin yang memanggilnya. Kenapa? Kenapa disaat dia ingin membuka lembaran hidup baru dia harus bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya, menghancurkan cintanya? Padahal Jaejoong pikir ia tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Yunho. Tapi mengapa Tuhan mempertemukannya kembali dengan namja itu?

"Umma...kenapa ninggalin Min?" Kyuhyun merasa heran karena sang Umma pergi begitu saja. "Umma, Min jatuh!" Teriak Kyuhyun karena mendengar suara tangisan Changmin.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo pergi..." Ucap Jaejoong tak peduli.

GREP!

Yunho memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah..."

"Joesunghamnida...Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanya Jaejoong sinis melepaskan cengkraman Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah... Jebal..."

.  
.

"Hahaha...Aku memang tak salah memilih menantu." Tawa Nyonya Jung. Sedari tadi yeoja paruh baya itu tak berhenti memuji keahlian sang menantu. Nyonya Jung melihat kembali ke sekeliling ruangan yang sekarang telah menjadi butik itu. Pakaian yang ada di sana seluruhnya adalah hasil rancangan menantunya.

Well, Tiffany adalah seorang _Designer_, dulu ia kuliah _Design_ di Belanda.

Semenjak ia menikah dengan Yunho, Tiffany hanya berdiam di Rumah menjadi seorang Ibu Rumah Tangga saja. Tapi ketika di Jepang, Tiffany mencoba menyalurkan bakatnya. Dan ternyata cukup berhasil, sekarang Tiffany menjadi seorang _Designer_ yang cukup terkenal di Jepang dan Korea.

"Umma terlalu berlebihan..." Ucap Tiffany terkekeh menanggapi pujian mertuanya.

"Aniyo...Yunho memang pantas mempunyai istri sepertimu." Sanggah Nyonya Jung. Dan ucapannya itu memebuat Tiffany memudarkan senyumannya.

Nyonya Jung yang mengerti perubahan raut wajah menantunya itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia tahu menantunya itu merasa sedih. Selama hampir enam tahun Tiffany tak pernah bisa membuka hati Yunho untuknya.

"Haahh... Mian membuatmu seperti ini Fanny-yah... Seandainya saja—"

"Sudahlah Umma... Aku cukup bahagia dengan keberadaan Yunho Oppa di sisiku. Apalagi sekarang ada Changmin juga. Aku... aku merasa senang, Umma dan Appa juga sangat menyayangiku." Tiffany mencoba membuat Nyonya Jung tenang.

Bohong jika ia tak merasakan sakit hati. Wanita mana yang mau bertahan dengan rumah tangganya, sedangkan suaminya sendiri tak mencintainya? Tapi ia melakukannya. Walaupun ia tahu Yunho tak pernah mencintainya, tapi ia terus bertahan dengan dalih ' ia percaya suatu saat Yunho akan mencintainya'. #Mimpi kali Yee?

.  
.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat senang bermain pasir di Taman Kota. Mereka berdua tak berhenti tertawa. Dan sesekali saling berkejaran seperti sedang bermain kucing-kucingan(?).

Yunho dan Jaejoong memperhatikan dan menunggu mereka di kursi taman. Sedari tadi Jaejoong mengacuhkan keberadaan Yunho. Ia tak pernah menatap ataupun berbicara pada Yunho. Lain halnya dengan namja tampan itu, ia selalu diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah namja cantik di sebelahnya.

"Jadi Kyuhyun itu anakmu?" Setelah lama terdiam Yunho pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ne." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Tapi kenapa dia memanggilmu Umma?" Kembali, namja tampan itu bertanya. "Ahhh... Jangan-jangan kau menikah lagi dengan seorang namja dan—"

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya Jaejoong terlebih dahulu menyelanya. "Aku memang Ummanya, Kyuhyun terlahir dari rahimku." Sungutnya.

Yunho terkejut mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Tapi sedetik kemudian namja tampan itu tertawa. "Hahaha... Leluconmu sangat lucu Jae-yah..." ia terus tertawa. Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya mendelikan matanya jengah.

"Terserah saja jika kau tak percaya, aku tidak peduli." Ucap Jaejoong sinis. Yunho mulai memelankan tawanya. Sepertinya Jaejoong memang sangat membencinya, pikirnya. Karena sedari tadi Jaejoong selalu sinis padanya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya..." Ucapnya berpura-pura. Yunho kembali memperhatikan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. "Changmin juga anakku. Aku mengadopsinya..." Ucapnya lagi seraya menghela nafas.

"Geurae? Aku pikir dia anak kandungmu... Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Maksudmu?" Heran Yunho dengan kata 'syukur' Jaejoong

"Nde, aku bersyukur. Berarti ucapanmu yang mengatakan jika Tiffany tidak dapat mempunyai anak lagi itu benar." Jawab Jaejoong. Yunho sendiri masih belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Jaejoong.

"Aku pikir dia akan mati bersama anaknya."

"Kim Jaejoong do?—"

"Wae? Bukankah kau bilang aku mendorongnya? NDE...aku memang mendorongnya, ani, sebelum mendorongnya aku menamparnya, dan menendang perutnya. Aku pikir dia akan mati, tapi—"

"Geuman!" Hardik Yunho. Ia tak pernah menyangka Jaejoong akan sekejam itu. Jadi ternyata benar jika Jaejoong lah yang membuat Tiffany dulu terjatuh? Padahal selama 5 tahun ini Yunho menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah tidak mempercayai Jeajoong, tapi ternyata?

"Changmin-ah... Ayo pulang!" Teriak Yunho menghampiri anaknya.

"Tapi Appa—"

GREPP

Yunho membawa pulang paksa Changmin. Sedangkan namja cilik itu tak berani melawan tatapan tajam sang Ayah, ia hanya bisa menurut.

"Kyu... Besok mainnya terusin yah..."

"Ne..." Sahut Kyuhyun, walupun ia tak mengerti kenapa tiiba-tiba Ahjussi tampan, Appanya Changmin itu membawa Changmin pulang.

"Jeje Umma... Min pulang dulu yah..." Pamit Changmin pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Yunho masih menampakkan wajah marahnya, ia dan Changmin melewati Jaejoong begitu saja tanpa suara.

Jaejoong hanya mendengus melihatnya. Begitu percayakah Yunho pada ucapannya?

Bukankkah kebersamaannya dengan Yunho dulu cukup lama?

Tapi mengapa Yunho tak mengenalnya? Mengenal sifatnya.

Apa dirinya di mata Yunho serendah itu sampai tega harus membunuh rivalnya? Pertanyaan itu masih terus berputar di pikirannya. Biarlah...Bukankah Yunho memang sudah membencinya? Lebih baik Yunho lebih membencinya lagi, karena ia pun sama, **sangat** membenci Yunho.

.  
.

Jaejoong pulang ke rumah masih dengan pikirannya tentang kejadian di taman tadi. Kyuhyun yang berceloteh riangpun tak di tanggapinya.

"Kami pulang..." Ucapnya. Kemudian seorang _maid_ menghampirinya dan mengambil tas Kyuhyun dari tangan Jaejoong. "Gomawo Rae Suk-ah..." Ujar jaejoong ramah. #Author jadi babu lg -_-

_Maid_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit kaget karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berlari. Kebiasaan namja kecil itu jika tiba di rumahnya, ia pasti akan berlari untuk sampai ke kamarnya.

"Ah ye... Tuan ada tamu yang—" Belum sempat _maid_ bernama Rae Suk itu berujar, sang tamu sudah menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeong Nyonya Park..." Sapanya pada Jaejoong.

"Annyeong... Nuguseyo?" Sepertinya Jaejoong tak mengenal namja berambut _blue_ di depannya. (Rambut Suie pas konser di Indo)

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Jinjjayo? Ommo... Hampir seluruh orang Korea mengenalku, tapi kau?" Tanya tamu itu tak percaya.

"Jeongmal Joesunghamnida, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu." Jawab Jaejoong ramah. Walaupun ia bisa melihat sikap sombong tamunya itu, tapi ia tetap berusaha bersikap ramah.

"Ckckck..." Junsu menggeleng-gelengken kepalanya. "Kau?" Tunjuk tamu misterius itu pada Rae Suk.

"Ye..?" Kaget Rae Suk.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Ye... Dangshineun... Xiah Junsu-ssi..." Rae Suk mengggit bibir bawahnya. Jujur saja ia gugup, karena tiba-tiba rumah majikannya kedatangan tamu seorang artis terkenal. Bahkan bukan hanya di negaranya, tapi sang artis sudah terkenal hampir di seluruh dunia. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat _maid_ itu gugup, karena sang maid adalah _fangirl_ artis muda bernama Xiah Junsu itu.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya." Ucap Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

"Mwo?" Junsu membelakan matanya tak percaya.

"Joesunghamnida... Tuan Jae—"

"Sudahlah... Aku tak peduli kau mengenalku atau tidak." Sela Junsu cepat memotong ucapan Rae Suk. "Kau? Apa kau bisa meninggalkan kami berdua? Ani, apapun yang aku katakan. Bisakah kau menyimpannya sebagai rahasia?" Tatap tajam Junsu pada Rae Suk.

"Ye Junsu-ssi... Aku akan pergi dan menutup mulutku, ani...aku kan menutup telingaku juga." Ucap Rae Suk takut dengan tatapan tajam Junsu. Kemudian _maid_ berambut pendek itu segera meninggalkan Junsu dan Jaejoong yang masih bingung dengan perkataan dua orang di depannya.

Sepeninggal Rae Suk, Junsu kembali memandang Jaejoong. Ada perasaan aneh di dadanya ketika mata sipitnya menelusuri wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi." Ucapnya cepat. Karena entah mengapa ia terhanyut melihat wajah Jaejoong.

"Aku ke sini untuk megambil kembali anakku."

"Musseun marriya?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti ucapan orang yang sekarang diketahuinya bernama Xiah Junsu itu.

"Aku akan mengambil kembali Park Kyuhyun. Anakku." Tegas Junsu.

"Mwo?"

"Kau pasti terkejut bukan? Park Yoochun sudah membohongimu. Anakmu yang sebenarnya sudah hilang." Junsu melipat tangannya di dada.

"Maldo andwe.. Kau pasti bohong..." Jaejoong tak percaya ucapan orang asing di depannya yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan jika Kyuhyun bukan anakknya.

"Tapi itulah kenyataanya. Anakmu hilang, dan karena tak ingin merasa bersalah Yoochun mengatakan jika Kyuhyunlah anakmu. Padahal sebenarnya, dia adalah anakku, anak yang lahir dari rahimku. Anak Yoochun... Kyuhyun... Anak kami berdua." Jelas Junsu menohok tepat hati Jaejoong. "Kau sudah dibohongi oleh Park Yoo—"

"KIM JUNSU!"

Junsu dan Jaejoong serempak menoleh ke arah suara keras itu. Terlihat Yoochun yang mengepalkan tanganya kuat. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Wow... Sepertinya aktor utama kita telah datang... Baiklah Nyonya Park, kalau kau masih tak percaya, kau bisa langsung menanyakan pada suamimu." Ucap Junsu menyeringai. Sedari tadi dirinya selalu memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Nyonya Park' karena yang Junsu tahu, namja cantik di depannya itu tinggal satu atap dengan mantan kekasihnya. Jadi Junsu menyimpulkannya begitu, walaupun ia sendiri tak ikhlas mengucapkan panggilan itu. Selain itu juga, Junsu memang tak tahu siapa nama Jaejoong.

"Hyung..." Lirih Jaejoong pada Yoochun. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan ucapan Junsu. Ia tak ingin begitu saja percaya jika Kyuhyun bukanlah anak kandungnya.

BRUKK!

"Mianhae..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

Makasih banyak buat yg udah review, follow,n fav cerita ini, kalau dchap ini yg responnya banyak, saya akan usahain post lanjutannya tiap hari,hehe..

seneng deh ada jg reader yg seumuran bahkan udah punya anak jg, mungkin nanti kita bisa sharing, sesama fangirl IRT,hohoho...

Review lg yah...;)

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : **Get Out**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (26) , Jung YunHo (26), Park YooChun (29), Kim Junsu (24), Jung -Shim- Changmin (5), Park -Cho- Kyuhyun (5), Tiffany Hwang (25), Kim Soo Eun, etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, YunFany (Hoeekkk), ChangKyu(?)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Hurt, Mpreg (Lagi), Little bit Angst^^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 7 of 10

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, No Majas, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

.

.

**Chapter 7**

** 5 tahun yg lalu**

Yoochun memasuki kamar yang sudah disiapkannya untuk di tempati anaknya.

Tiga hari yang lalu, ia menjemput anaknya di kediaman Junsu. Selama tiga hari itu pula Yoochun selalu membujuk Junsu, tapi ibu muda itu tetap teguh pada pendiriannya untuk memberikan anak yang ia lahirkannya padanya. Dan akhirnya Yoochun pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, selain menuruti keinginan namja yang sejujurnya masih dicintainya itu.

Yoochun memperhatikan wajah anaknya yang terbaring di dalam _Box_ bayi. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil dan mengusap pipi kecil anaknya itu.

"Rae Suk-ah.. aku titip Kyuhyun, aku akan ke rumah sakit." Ujar Yoochun pada pengasuh anaknya.

"Nde Tuan..." Patuh Rae Suk. Kemudian Yoochun pergi menuju rumah sakit. Tentu saja untuk melihat keadaan namja cantik yang ditabraknya duapuluh hari yang lalu. Ia memang mengambil cuti selama seminggu untuk mengurusi masalahnya. Selain itu, Yoochun juga belum bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaannya.

Yoochun memasuki kamar rawat Jaejoong. Ia menatap miris Jaejoong yang masih terbaring lemah dengan peralatan medis yang terhubung pada tubuh ringkih itu. Perasaan bersalah kembali menghinggapinya.

"Ah Geurae..." Teringat dengan sesuatu yang tak kalah pentingnya, Yoochun pun meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Tap Tap Tap~

Kosong?

"Suster Shin, bayi yang ada di _Box_ ini apa dipindahkan?"

"Maksud anda bayi yang ibunya masih koma itu?" Tanya balik Suster ber-_name tag_ Shin Min Ah itu. Suster Shin memang bekerja dibagian perawatan bayi.

"Nde." Yoochun mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, perwakilan dari panti asuhan Heaven datang ke mari, ada sekitar 5 orang bayi yang dibawa mereka—"

"Jadi maksudmu bayi itu—" Yoochun menghentikan ucapannya paham dengan maksud suster itu. "Mengapa kau membiarkan mereka membawa anak itu eoh?!" Hardik Yoochun membuat suster Shin terhenyak.

"Itu...Itu...karena pihak rumah sakit mengatakan, jika ibu dari bayi itu kecil kemungkinan untuk bisa sadar, sedangkan pasien tidak memiliki keluarga lain, jadi pihak rumah sakit menyuruh pihak panti untuk membawanya."

"MWO?" Yoochun semakin terkejut mendengar penuturan suster itu. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika aku yang bertanggung jawab terhadap bayi itu eoh?" Yoochun kembali berteriak, sehingga membuat beberapa suster lainnya melihat ke arahnya.

"Joesunghamnida dokter Park, saya hanya menjalankan tugas..." Suster Shin menundukan kepalanya takut.

"SHITT!"

Merasa percuma memarahi suster itu, akhirnya Yoochun memilih untuk pergi. Ia harus secepatnya pergi ke panti asuhan _Heaven_.

Panti asuhan Heaven merupakan sebuah panti Asuhan yang bekerjasama dengan _Seoul International Hospital_. Kerjasama mereka memang terkesan 'aneh'. Tapi kerjasama mereka adalah legal. Seluruh karyawan Rumah sakit menjadi Donatur tetap panti itu.

Kelahiran seorang bayi adalah hal yang paling dinantikan oleh setiap orang bukan? Tapi ternyata ada pula yang tidak menginginkannya. Bahkan mungkin tidak sedikit.

Di Seoul International Hospital sendiri, banyak bayi yang terlantar karena tidak diinginkan oleh sang ibu atau keluarganya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan mereka sehingga tega meninggalkan bayi yang tidak berdosa itu. Mungkin faktor ekonomi menjadi penyebabnya, tapi tidak sedikit pula karena faktor 'kecelakaan' . Bukankah _Freesex_ sekarang sudah menjadi Trend dikalangan remaja? Jika melihat data diri dari pasien itu sendiri, kehamilan diluar nikah menjadi faktor utamanya.

Kebanyakan pasien pergi begitu saja atau istilah gaul(?) nya kabur setelah melahirkan bayi mereka. Dan karena banyaknya kasus serupa dan kasus seperti Jaejoong, membuat pihak Rumah sakit sepakat untuk menitipkan bayi-bayi terlantar itu pada Panti Asuhan. Setidaknya mereka bisa mendapat perawatan yang baik di sana. Dan hal itu sudah terjadi sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi anda datang ke mari untuk membawa kembali salah satu dari bayi itu?"

"Ye, Nyonya. Sepertinya pihak Rumah sakit tidak memberitahukan jika salah satu dari bayi itu masih mempunyai keluarga." Sahut Yoochun. Sekarang ia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik panti asuhan Heaven.

"Ada 2 bayi laki-laki yang lahir pada tanggal yang sama. Saya tidak tahu bayi laki-laki yang anda maksud itu yang mana, namun dengan sangat menyesal saya katakan, jika kedua bayi itu... sudah ada yang mengadopsi tiga hari yang lalu." Tutur yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Mak...sud anda, bayi itu sudah tidak ada?" Ragu Yoochun. Nyonya Jang menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan.

Seketika pikiran Yoochun berkecamuk. Apalagi ini? Setelah dirinya hampir membunuh sang ibu, kini ia juga menghilangkan anaknya? Apa yang akan ia katakan pada namja cantik itu bila sadar nanti?

"Nyonya Jang, apa saya boleh tahu siapa yang mengadopsi bayi itu?" Tanya Yoochun, berharap ia bisa menemui keluarga yang sudah mengadopsi bayi namja cantik itu.

"Maaf Dokter Park. Saya tidak bisa memberitahu anda, karena ini sudah menjadi peraturan."

"Tapi bayi itu masih mempunyai keluarga Nyonya. Saya mohon... Keluarganya sangat sedih mengetahui jika bayi mereka hilang." ucap Yoochun terpaksa berbohong. Nyonya Jang menghela nafasnya, yeoja paruh baya itu merasa iba melihat wajah memohon Yoochun. Ia mengerti, ini mungkin kesalahan pihak rumah sakit, karena kejadian ini memang bukan yang pertamakalinya.

Yoochun duduk di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ia memandangi wajah anaknya itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Perkataan pemilik panti itu membuatnya terpuruk.

Nyonya Jang mengatakan jika keluarga yang mengadopsi kedua bayi laki-laki itu tidak memberikan data yang jelas. Nyonya Jang hanya memberitahukan, jika yang mengadopsi kedua bayi itu berasal dari keluarga bermarga Yoon dan Jung. Mungkin bayi namja cantik itu diadopsi oleh salah satu dari mereka. Tapi masalahnya, bukankah di Korea banyak keluarga yang bermarga Yoon dan Jung? Bukan hal yang mudah mencari keberadaan kedua keluarga itu di tengah jutaan warga Korea. Apalagi informasi yang diterimanya sangat minim.

TES

Yoochun menghapus air matanya, ia memegang jemari anaknya. Diciumnya jemari mungil itu. Ia sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi, ini lah jalan satu-satunya. Walaupun mungkin ia akan kehilangan anaknya kelak. Tapi ia pasrah. Mungkin itu memang hukuman untuknya.

"Mianhae Adeul-ah... Appa mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

.

~* YunJae Is Real*~

Sudah tiga hari Jaejoong mengurung diri dikamar. Sejak Yoochun menceritakan semua kejadian yang sebenarnya, Jaejoong selalu menghindari Yoochun. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Yoochun membohonginya.

Kyuhyun bukan anaknya. Kalau saja orang yang bernama Xiah Junsu itu tidak mendatanginya, mungkin Jaejoong tak akan pernah tahu jika Kyuhyun bukan anaknya, dan mungkin Jaejoong tak akan pernah tahu jika anak kandungnya hilang.

Cklek...

"Umma... Apa Kyu boleh masuk..?" Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu. Jaejoong yang saat itu tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya hanya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau gitu Kyu pergi aja..." Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Kyuhyun kembali hendak menutup pintu dengan wajah tertunduk. Namja cilik itu merasa sedih karena sudah tiga hari Ummanya selalu mengacuhkannya.

"Tunggu!... Umm.. Masuklah..." Lirih Jaejoong. Kemudian namja cilik itu menghampiri Jaejoong naik ke atas tempat tidur.

GREP!

Jaejoong memeluk Kyuhyun. Tak seharusnya ia mengacuhkan namja cilik itu. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa-apa.

"Mian.." Gumam Jaejoong. Ia mencium rambut anaknya. Yah, bagaimanapun Jaejoong terlanjur menyayangi Kyuhyun, walau kenyataannya Kyuhyun bukanlah anak kandungnya.

"Kyu kangen masakan Umma..." Manja Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. Senyum yang baru ia perlihatkan lagi setelah tiga hari.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita memasak!" Ajak Jaejoong ceria.

"Jinjja? Umma ga marah lagi sama Kyu?"

Diamnya Jaejoong rupanya membuat Kyuhyun menyimpulkan jika Ummanya seperti itu. Jaejoong mengelus rambut halus Kyuhyun.

"Umma ga pernah marah sama Kyu, kemarin Umma hanya ga enak badan." jawab Jaejoong memberikan alasan. "Kkajja, kita ke dapur!"

Suasana makan pagi itu cukup hening. Jaejoong memang sudah kembali sarapan bersama Yoochun dan Kyuhyun. Tapi namja cantik itu sedari tadi hanya terdiam, fokus pada makanannya.

"Aku sudah selesai.." Ucap Yoochun seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hyung!"

Panggilan Jaejoong menghentikan langkah Yoochun yang hendak mencuci tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf... Tak seharusnya aku mengacuhkanmu. Aku bisa paham, kau melakukannya supaya aku tak sedih aniya?"

Setelah semalaman berpikir, akhirnya Jaejoong berusaha untuk memaafkan kesalahan Yoochun. Dan ia mengerti, Yoochun jauh lebih terluka karena harus mengorbankan anaknya. Walaupun itu memang kesalahan Yoochun, tapi Jaejoong tak mau membuat masalah semakin rumit. Bagaimanapun Yoochun sudah banyak membantu kesembuhannya.

"Aniya... Justru aku merasa malu padamu Jae... Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang aku perbuat padamu." Yoochun duduk kembali. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung tak mengerti apa yang kedua orang tuanya bicarakan. Yeah, yang Kyuhyun tahu Jaejoong adalah Ummanya dan Yoochun adalah Appanya.

"Tunggu sebentar..!" ucap Yoochun, kemudian ia pergi ke kamarnya. Dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa beberapa map di tangananya.

"Ini..." Yoochun menyimpan map-map itu di meja. "Selama lima tahun ini aku selalu berusaha mencari keberadaan anakmu Jae... Aku menyewa beberapa orang Detektif untuk membantuku. Dan selama lima tahun ini hanya ini yang tersisa."

"Maksud Hyung?"

"Mereka sudah mendatangi keluarga yang bermarga Yoon dan Jung. Tapi mereka belum berasil menemukan keluarga yang mengadopsi anakmu... Hasilnya tinggal tiga keluarga bermarga Jung yang belum kita datangi. Karena untuk keluarga Yoon sudah diketahui, lebih tepatnya keluarga Yoon Shi Yoon mengadopsi Bayi yang satunya lagi." Jelas Yoochun.

Jaejoong terkesiap. Ternyata selama lima tahun ini Yoochun tidak diam. Tapi Yoochun berusaha keras untuk menemukan keberadaan anaknya. Bukan hal mudah mendatangi satu persatu keluarga bermarga Yoon dan Jung di Korea ini. Tapi Yoochun melakukannya.

"Gomawo Hyung-ah..." Jaejoong merasa terharu dengan usaha Yoochun. Sementara Yoochun merasa senang, akhirnya Jaejoong mau memaafkannya.

Jaejoong kembali membuka map-map tersebut, dan seketika matanya membulat melihat sebuah nama tertera di kertas putih itu. **Jung Yunho.**

DEG

[_"Changmin juga anakku.. Aku mengadopsinya.."_]

"Changmin..."

.

.

.

~*YunJaeshipper*~

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tadi pagi ketika ia mengantar Changmin ke sekolah, namja cantik itu mengajaknya berbicara empat mata. Jaejoong bilang ada hal penting yang ingin ditanyakan padanya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Kau hanya cukup menjawabnya saja Yun-ah... Apa kau mengadopsi Changmin dari panti asuhan Heaven?" Sekali lagi Jaejoong bertanya. Entah mengapa ia yakin kalau Yunho mengadopsi Changmin dari panti asuhan itu. Dan jika memang itu benar, ada kemungkinan jika Changmin anaknya bukan?

"Ne... Aku mengadopsinya dari sana.." Jawab Yunho akhirnya, walaupun ia masih mencurigai Jaejoong karena namja cantik itu mengetahui dan bertanya tentang Changmin.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang ia bertambah yakin jika Changmin memang anaknya.

"Apa Changmin lahir pada tanggal 18 Pebruari xxxx?"

"Jaejoong-ssi... Sebenanrnya apa maksudmu menanyakan ini semua?" Yunho sudah tidak bisa diam lagi, ia memang penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong bertanya masalah Changmin.

"Cukup jawab saja!"

"Ani, aku ingin tahu alasanmu." kukuh Yunho.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu Yun... Tunggu saja..." seringai Jaejoong. "Baiklah...Terimakasih karena sudah merawat Uri Aegya." Jaejoong hendak pergi, tapi dengan cepat Yunho memegang pergelangan tanganya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan uri Aegya?" tatap Yunho tajam.

"Aku sudah bilang, nanti juga kau akan tahu!"

"KATAKAN SEKARANG!" Bentak yunho membuat beberapa pengunjung cafe menoleh ke arah mereka.

PLASS

Jaejoong menghempaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho. "Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu Jung!" Ucap Jaejoong sinis. Kemudian namja cantik itu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mematung tak mengerti.

"Kapan hasilnya keluar hyung?" Jaejoong menyerahkan sample rambut Changmin pada Yoochun. Setelah ia merasa yakin jika Changmin adalah anak kandungnya, Jaejoong mencoba melakukan tes DNA. Yoochun bilang tes DNA bisa dilakukan melalui sehelai rambut. Memang lebih akurat dengan pengambilan sample darah, tapi mengingat Changmin masih kecil, dan tes itu juga ia lakukan sembunyi-sembunyi, jadi ia mencoba dengan menggunakan sample rambut Changmin. Yang diambilnya diam-diam saat ia, Changmin dan Kyuhyun pergi ke sauna.

"Semoga besok hasilnya sudah keluar Jae..." Yoochun ikut merasa senang. Merasa tak sia-sia selama lima tahun ia kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan anak kandung Jaejoong.

"Semoga saja Changmin memang anakku..." Do'a Jaejoong yang diamini senyuman oleh Yoochun.

.

.

.

.

~*Cassiopeia*~

Untuk pertama kali setelah lima tahun Jaejoong menginjakan kembali kakinya di Hotel keluarga Yunho. Namja cantik itu terus mengembangkan senyumannya.

Rupanya hotel itu sudah di renovasi, karena seingat Jaejoong dulu lobi Hotel tak seluas sekarang.

Jaejoong menghampiri meja sekretaris Yunho. Dan namja cantik itu tersenyum saat mengetahui jika sekretaris Yunho masih sama.

"Annyeong Soo Eun-ssi..."

"Jae-Jaejoong-ssi?" Kaget Soo Eun melihat seorang namja cantik yang sudah lama tak bertemu denganya itu.

"Urimaniyeo..." Basa-basi Jaejoong, ia sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan sekretaris Yunho yang menurutnya cantik dan anggun itu.

"Ye..." Soo Eun tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ia terlalu juga senang.

"Apa Yunho ada di dalam?"

"Sajangnim baru saja masuk... Mari saya akan mengantar anda-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan masuk sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum. Kemudian namja cantik itu masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu.

BRAK!

"Jae?" Kaget Yunho. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong akan datang menemuinya di tempat kerja.

"Ternyata tak banyak yang berubah..." tanpa menjawab Jaejoong masuk melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan Yunho dengan wajah yang memperlihatkan senyuman sinisnya. Sementara Yunho masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Apa kau mengganti sofanya? Seingatku dulu sofa ini berwarna _brown_. Bahkan aku masih ingat. Aku memarahimu karena _cum_-mu mengotori sofa itu. Hahaha..." ucap Jaejoong frontal. Dan tanpa merasa canggung dengan kata-katanya Jaejoong duduk tenang di sofa itu. Ia masih tersenyum apalagi melihat raut wajah Yunho yang menurutnya aneh.

"Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh bernostalgia eoh? Atau... sekarang sofa ini menjadi tempat kau dan istrimu bercinta?" seringai Jaejoong menyadarkan Yunho dari keterkejutannya.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke mari?"

"Untuk menepati janjiku." Jaejoong berjalan kearah Yunho. Ia menyimpan sebuah map di meja kerja Yunho. "Bukalah..!" Jaejoong melipat tangannya di dada.

DEG

Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya melihat apa yang tertera di dalam map itu.

"Kau? Apa maksudnya semua ini?!" Teriaknya menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"Seperti yang kau lihat... Di sana jelas tertulis jika Changmin adalah anak kandungku." Jaejoong menjawab dengan tenang. Yunho menghela nafasnya berat.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti mengapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan memberikan aku ini... Bisakah kau menjelaskan semuanya..." Ucap Yunho lirih. Menghadapi Jaejoong yang sekarang memang butuh kesabaran yang tinggi. Jaejoong bukanlah Jaejoong yang ia kenal dulu. Jaejoong sekarang terlihat dingin dan angkuh.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Yunho-yah... "

"Bagaimana aku akan mengerti kalau kau tak menjelaskannya?"

"Hahh...Baiklah... akan ku ceritakan semuanya..."

Yunho masih menatap selembar kertas hasil tes DNA yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya. Penjelasan Jaejoong yang mengatakan jika Changmin adalah anaknya membuat ia terkejut.

Jaejoong mengatakan jika dulu ia kehilangan Changmin saat bayi, dan seseorang menaruhnya di panti asuhan. Ia juga mengatakan pernah mendatangi panti itu namun Changmin sudah ada yang mengadopsi. Jaejoong mencari keberadaan Changmin selama lima tahun, dan ketika seseorang yang membantunya mengatakan jika anaknya di adopsi oleh keluarga bermarga Jung, Jaejoong teringat akan dirinya yang pernah mengatakan bahwa changmin bukanlah anak kandungnya. Sehingga tanpa sepengetahuannya Jaejoong diam-diam melakukan tes DNA terhadap Changmin.

Yunho memang tak mempercayai sepenuhnya kata-kata Jaejoong, karena menurutnya itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong bisa mempunyai seorang anak?

Tapi hasil tes itu bukan rekayasa.

Setelah kepergian Jaejoong. Yunho pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengechek keaslian hasil tes itu. Dan ternyata itu memang asli.

Kalau Changmin anak kandung Jaejoong, lantas siapa ibu kandungnya?

Bukan hanya itu yang mengganggu pikiran Yunho, tapi juga ucapan Jaejoong yang mengatakan jika ia akan mengambil kembali Changmin apapun caranya walaupu harus menempuh jalan hukum, membuat pikirannya semakin kacau.

"Hahhh..." Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi. Sungguh pikirannya sangat lelah. Ia juga tak mau jika sampai kehilangan Changmin.

"Aku bilang pergi!" Teriakan Yoochun menggema di mansionnya. Namja _cassanova_ itu sudah tak punya kesabaran lagi menghadapi Junsu yang keras kepala.

"Tidak, sebelum aku membawa Kyuhyun!"

"Jangan gila Kim Junsu! Kau yang membuangnya. Kau sudah tidak punya hak lagi memilikinya!"

Junsu menatap dalam mata Yoochun. "Kau tidak mengerti Hyung... Aku melakukannya karena ada alasannya..." Lirihnya. Yoochun menghela nafasnya berusaha menormalkan emosinya.

"Alasannya hanya satu. Kau haus ketenaran." Ucap Yoochun sarkastik.

"Hyung!" Jaejoong yang baru tiba segera menghampiri mereka. Ia memang sempat mendengar pertengkaran keduanya.

"Rupanya istrimu sudah kembali.. ..Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang, tapi aku akan kembali lagi. Dan akan ku pastikan Kyuhyun akan ikut bersamaku." Desis Junsu menyeringai pada Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam.

"Tunggu!" Tahan Jaejoong membuat Junsu menghentikan langkahnya. "Sepertinya kau salah paham Xiah-ssi... Aku bukan istri Yoochun Hyung... Jadi tolong berhenti mememanggilku istri Yoochun hyung!" Ucap Jaejoong dingin. Ia memang merasa harus meluruskan semuanya.

Junsu membalikan badannya. "Ahh... geurae? Baguslah kalau begitu." Sinisnya, kemudian berbalik lagi pergi.

"Tuan, ada surat untuk Kim Jaejoong-ssi..."

DEG

Junsu menghentikan langkahnya ketika seorang _maid_ berjalan ke arah Yoochun dan namja cantik itu. Seketika ia kembali menghampiri keduanya.

"Kau? Kau Kim... Jaejoong?" Ucapnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Yoochun memandang heran Junsu karena tiba-tiba saja wajah sang idola itu memucat.

"Benarkah kau Kim Jaejoong?!" Tanyanya lagi sedikit berteriak.

"Junsu-yah..."

"Ne, aku Kim Jaejoong." Sela Jaejoong masih dengan tatapan herannya. Dengan cepat Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong dan mencengkram pundak Jaejoong.

"Yya! Waeiresseyo?"

Junsu tak mengindahkan rontaan Jaejoong, ia terus memegang bahu Jaejoong dan berusaha melihat sesuatu di leher sebelah kiri Jaejoong.

"Kim Junsu kau mau apa?" Yoochun berusaha melepaskan tangan Junsu dari leher Jaejoong, mungkin ia berpikir Junsu akan mencekik Jaejoong. Japi pikirannya salah. Perlahan Junsu melepaskan cengkramannya. Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang masih terkejut, hanya menatap heran Junsu, mereka bisa melihat mata Junsu berkaca-kaca.

"Chajatta..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Saya terharu,ternyata banyak jg yg follow n favo cerita ini...  
makasih semua...  
Review dari kalian membuat saya pengen cepet2 post lanjutannya...  
OK Review lg yah...klo nambah banyak saya usahain post lanjutannya asap,hehe...

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	8. Chapter 8

Cuap-cuap Gaje :D

Annyeong...  
Makasih yg udah Review, follow n favo cerita ini...maaf ga bisa bales review nya, tp saya baca ko,n utk yg udah ngasih kritik sama sarannya jg saya ucapin makasih banyak, saya suka dikritin asal itu membangun;)

FF ini Repost yah, n ending dichap 10 nanti,jd maaf ga bisa panjangin chapter ato wordnya, saya Cuma repost n blm sempat remake lg,jadi Konfliknya saya sengaja bikin barengan.

Sebagai perkenalan, nama saya Nickey, 26 desember nanti (sama spt Ultah TVXQ^^) usia saya 24 tahun, saya yeoja aka perempuan yg udah nikah n punya seorang putri yg baru berusia 2 th. Boleh panggil saya Eonni, teteh, Nuna, Mbak, Kakak, Jie jie atau Nickey aja gapapa, n buat readers yg pengen lebih dekat dg saya silahkan add Facebook saya '**Nickey Jung YunJaeShipper CassiEast-Yoosumin**' tapi sebelumnya PM dulu yah,karena saya ga accept pertemanan kecuali klo udah PM dulu J

Title : **Get Out**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : K+

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (26), Jung YunHo (26), Park YooChun (29), Kim JunSu (24), Jung-Shim- ChangMin (5), Park-Cho- KyuHyun (5), Tiffany Hwang (25), Kim Soo Eun, etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, YunFany (hoekkk), ChangKyu(?)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg, little bit angst.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 8 of 10

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.  
**  
.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya...  
**  
_"Tuan ada surat untuk Kim Jaejoong-ssi..."_

DEG

Junsu menghentikan langkahnya ketika seorang maid berjalan ke arah Yoochun dan namja cantik itu. Seketika ia kembali menghampiri keduanya.

"Kau? Kau Kim... Jaejoong?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Yoochun memandang heran Junsu karena tiba-tiba saja wajah sang idola itu memucat.

"Benarkah kau Kim Jaejoong?!" Tanyanya lagi sedikit berteriak.

"Junsu-yah..."

"Ne, aku Kim Jaejoong." Sela Jaejoong masih dengan tatapan herannya.

Dengan cepat Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong dan mencengkram leher namja cantik itu.

"Yak! Waeiresseyo?"

Junsu tak mengindahkan rontaan Jaejoong, ia terus memegang bahu Jaejoong dan berusaha melihat sesuatu di leher sebelah kiri Jaejoong.

"Kim Junsu, kau mau apa?" Yoochun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Junsu dari leher Jaejoong, mungkin ia berpikir Junsu akan mencekik Jaejoong. Tapi pikirannya salah. Perlahan Junsu melepaskan cengkramannya. Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang masih terkejut hanya menatap heran Junsu, mereka bisa melihat mata Junsu berkaca-kaca.

"Chajatta..."

**End Chap 8  
**

.

.

.

**~CHAPTER 8~**

"Aku masih tak percaya.." Lirih Jaejoong memecah keheningan. Penuturan Junsu sesaat lalu membuat dirinya terkejut. Namja imut itu mengatakan, dulu saat kecil mereka terpisah ketika melarikan diri dari rumah. Saat itu Jaejoong hendak mencuri roti di sebuah minimarket karena Junsu merasa lapar. Jaejoong nekat mencuri karena tak memiliki uang sepeserpun. Tapi saat ia tengah mencuri, salah satu karyawan minimarket itu melihatnya. Jaejoongpun lari dan meninggalkan Junsu kecil yang menunggunya di seberang minimarket itu. Saat itu Junsu melihat Jaejoong dikejar-kejar, dia juga ikut mengejar Jaejoong, tapi dia kehilangan jejak Jaejoong, dan saat itu lah awal perpisahan mereka.

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan waktu kecil, aku kehilangan ingatan masa kecilku sampai saat ini, saat itu aku hanya mengingat namaku saja." aku Jaejoong.

"Mungkin kau mengalami amnesia permanen. Dan karena kau ingin mengubur masa kecilmu, jadi sampai saat ini kau tak bisa mengingatnya..mungkin lebih tepatnya, kau tak ingin mengingatnya.." Yoochun mencoba menyimpulkan keadaan Jaejoong.

"Masa kecil kami sangat buruk. Seandainya aku bisa, aku juga ingin melupakannya..." lirih Junsu tertunduk, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca saat teringat kembali kenangan buruk itu. "Apa perlu kita melakukan tes DNA untuk membuktikan bahwa kau kakak kandungku, Hyung?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

"Aniya... Aku percaya padamu... Aku..aku hanya masih terkejut... Ternyata aku masih punya keluarga..." tukas Jaejoong, baginya kenyataan ini sangatlah tiba-tiba.

Junsu berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Dipeluknya tubuh namja cantik yang sempat ia benci karena dikira istri Yoochun itu. "Aku sangat bahagia bisa menemukanmu Hyung.." gumamnya. Air matanya kembali turun. Sungguh, ia sangat bahagia merasa tak sia-sia dirinya mencari keberadaan kakak kandungnya selama Junsu terbilang beruntung, karena saat terpisah dengan Jaejoong dulu, ia dipungut oleh sebuah keluarga sederhana yang menyayanginya. Beda halnya dengan Jaejoong, ketika ia dikejar karena mencuri dulu, ia tertabrak mobil.

Selama beberapa hari Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri. Dan setelah sadar ternyata Jaejoong mengalami amnesia, ia hanya ingat namanya saja. Maka dari itu pihak rumah sakit memberikannya pada panti asuhan, ia dibesarkan di sana sampai lulus Senior High Shcool. Dan karena kepintarannya, Jaejoong mendapatkan beasiswa melanjutkan study-nya di Prancis. Dan saat itu juga lah awal mula kehancuran hubungannya dengan Yunho.

Junsu melepaskan pelukannya, ia duduk di samping Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan hyungnya itu. "Mianhae...Aku sempat salah paham padamu Hyung.."

"Gwaenchana, aku bisa mengerti... Mungkin jika aku berada di posisimu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama..."

Junsu tersenyum. Tidak salah lagi, namja cantik di hadapannya itu memang hyungnya, kentara dari sifat hyungnya yang masih baik hati.

"Yoochun Hyung, aku juga minta maaf padamu..selama ini aku selalu menyusahkan dan.. Telah menyakitimu..." tatapnya sendu.

Yoochun mengela nafasnya, namja cassanova itu tersenyum. "Seandainya kau mengatakan alasanmu dulu, mungkin aku tak akan membencimu Suie-yah.."

"Kau.. mem..benciku?"

"Sangat. Tapi dulu sebelum aku tahu semuanya... Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku kecewa.. Marah karena kau sudah tega membuang anak yang kau kandung sendiri hanya untuk sebuah popularitas... Mengapa kau tak bilang yang sejujurnya Junsu-yah...?"

"Aku takut, jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kau tak akan mendukungku..." kilah Junsu. Dulu ia memang merasa takut jika harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya alasan dia memberikan Kyuhyun pada Yoochun. Sejatinya Junsu pun merasa tak tega, ia juga menangis saat berpisah dengan buah hatinya dulu. Dan hingga akhirnya ia menyadari, ia tak bisa jika harus hidup terpisah dengan anaknya. Maka dari itu ia berniat mengambil kembali Kyuhyun dari Yoochun, walaupun ia tahu dirinya tak punya malu.

"Ppabo..! Kau pikir aku orang seperti itu eoh? Tsk..." decak Yoochun kesal karena Junsu tak mempercayainya. "Tapi, jika aku boleh tahu, selain untuk menemukan Jaejoong, apa alasanmu hingga kau menelantarkan Kyuhyun? Maksudku, bukankah saat itu karirmu sedang memuncak? Dulu aku berjanji akan menjaga rahasia tentang kelahiran Kyuhyun bukan, asal kau mau membesarkannya bersama.." pertanyaan Yoochun membuat Junsu tertegun.

"Itu...aku...Alasannya karena aku ingin terkenal dan lebih sukses lagi... Aku takut jika sampai kelahiran Kyuhyun tersebar, karirku akan hancur. Hyung juga tahu bukan? Dari dulu aku sangat terobsesi menjadi artis terkenal. Alasan pertamaku memang agar aku bisa lebih mudah bertemu dengan Jae Hyung... Aku berpikir setelah aku menjadi terkenal aku akan mudah bertemu dengan Jae Hyung, tapi ternyata sangat sulit." ungkap Junsu sedih.

"Mian.. Kalau saja aku tak kehilangan ingatanku, mungkin kita sudah bertemu dari dulu... Aku memang tidak terlalu suka menonton televisi, jadi aku dulu tak mengenalmu. Apalagi saat itu aku pergi ke Paris melanjutkan study-ku, jadi aku tak begitu tahu dunia entertain Korea.." papar Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah Hyung... Yang penting sekarang kita sudah kembali bersama..." ujar Junsu tersenyum.

"Gomawo Junsuie.. Aku sangat bahagia...jinjja.." Jaejoong balas tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman juga tersungghng dari bibir seksi Yoochun. Namja Park itu merasa lebih lega sekarang. Ternyata semuanya memang karena salah paham.

"Alasan keduaku karena aku ingin mempunyai uang yang banyak.."

"Ye?/ Ye?""Jae Hyung mungkin lupa... Tapi alasan kita bisa kabur dari rumah dan sampai terpisah adalah... Karena kita ingin bebas..." Junsu berdiri. Ia berjalan ke arah Jendela. Pandangannya kosong. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin mengingat kembali masa kecilnya yang kelam itu."Kami terlahir dari keluarga kaya...Walaupun waktu itu aku masih kecil, tapi aku masih ingat..." ucapnya memulai cerita.

"Kehidupan kami sangat bahagia, uri bumonim sangat menyayangi kami. Saat Jaejoong hyung berusia delapan tahun dan aku enam tahun, Umma dan Appa meninggal karena kecelakaan. Saat itu kami sangat terpuruk dan sangat kehilangan, tapi adik tiri Appa menjaga kami dan menjadi wali kami... Saat itu kami belum mengerti, kami hanya tahu jika kekayaan peninggalan Appa dikelola oleh Ahjussi itu.. Awalnya mereka sangat baik, namun tak lama kemudian sikap mereka berubah. Ahjussi dan Ahjumma selalu memperlakukan kami seperti pembantu, tak jarang juga mereka memarahi dan menyiksa kami, bahkan aku masih ingat, Jae hyung pernah di kurung semalaman di gudang karena memecahkan Guci kesayangan Ahjumma.." Junsu menghentikan ucapannya. Hatinya kembali sakit ketika mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Mereka mengambil semuanya Hyung..." Junsu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong. "Hotel keluarga kita juga diambil oleh mereka..."

"Ho-hotel?"

"Nde, Uri Appa adalah pemilik Hotel terbesar di Seoul.. Bahkan Appa juga mempunyai cabang Hotelnya di Belanda... Aku sudah mencari tahu semuanya. Ahjussi dan Ahjumma brengsek itu ternyata sudah lama mati.. Mereka juga mengalami kecelakaan.. Huh.. Mungkin itu karma untuk mereka.." Junsu merasa puas, akhirnya kedua orang itu bisa merasakan hukumannya walaupun bukan dia yang membalasnya.

"Maksudmu? Jika mereka sudah tidak ada, lalu hotel itu?..." tanya Jaejoong masih terlihat bingung. Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk di sebelah Yoochun yang sedari tadi menyimak ceritanya dengan seksama.

"Mereka mempercayakan kepemimpinan Hotel itu pada sahabat karibnya... Dan sebagai balasannya, mereka meminta anak laki-laki sahabatnya itu menikahi putri mereka... Dan sekarang, Hotel itu di kelola oleh keluarga Jung."

DEG

"Jung?"

"Nde... Hwang Young Min adalah Ahjussi tiri kita. Dan Evergreen Hotel... Hotel itu sebenarnya milik kita, Hyung..."

"Mwo?"  
.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

"Changminnie... Jangan lari! Ayo pakai dulu bajumu.. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin sayang..."

"Shirreo! Kalau Mommy bisa tangkap Min, Min mau pakai baju,uweee..." Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian ia berlari kembali sambil tertawa.

"Mwoya? Kau menantang Mommy eoh? Baiklah... Mommy pasti akan menangkapmu. Kyaaa..." Tiffany berusaha mengejar Changmin. Yeoja itu juga ikut tertawa karena Changmin selalu lolos. Namja cilik itu sangat gesit ternyata.

"Ayo Mommy, kejar!" Aksi kejar-kejaranpun terjadi di rumah mewah itu. Nyonya Jung dan para maid yang melihat mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum melihat keakraban ibu dan anak itu.

GREP!

"Tertangkap!" pekik Tiffany memegang pinggang kecil Changmin. "Sekarang kamu ga bisa lepas lagi..."

"Hahahaha... Ampun Mommy... Geli... Hahaha.." Changmin tertawa geli saat Tiffany menggelitikinya.

"Katakan kalau Minnie sayang Mommy!"

"Shirreo!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." Tiffany kembali menggelitiki tubuh toples Changmin.

"Hahaha...hahaha.. Baiklah! Min sayang Mommyyyy...!"

"Joa... Itu baru anak Mommy, sekarang ayo pakai bajunya..."

"Shirreo!" setelah lepas dari cengkraman ibunya, Changmin kembali berlari, kali ini namja kecil itu berlari ke kamarnya sambil tertawa karena berhasil mengelabui ibunya.

"Yya! Jung Changmin!"

Seketika gelak tawa memenuhi ruang keluarga mansion Jung itu. Nyonya Jung dan beberapa maid menertawakan Tiffany yang kini tengah merengut kesal karena berhasil dibodohi seorang anak kecil. Poor...

.

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

_['Bukankah ini kesempatanmu membalas semuanya Hyung? Kita akan merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita... Selain itu, kau juga bisa membalaskan rasa sakit hatimu pada keluarga Jung, terutama Tiffany..']  
_  
Perkataan Junsu masih terngiang di telinga Jaejoong. Ternyata orang yang menjadi rivalnya selama ini adalah sepupu tirinya sendiri. Tiffany mungkin tak mengenalnya karena dulu saat mereka tinggal bersama dia masih kecil.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Bertubi-tubi kenyataan yang tak pernah terpikirkannya datang. Mulai dari Changmin yang ternyata adalah anak kandungnya, Junsu yang ternyata namdongsaengnya yang terpisah. Dan sekarang, ia mengetahui jika Evergreen Hotel ternyata milik keluarganya yang di ambil dengan curang oleh paman tirinya yang ternyata juga ayah dari rivalnya, Tiffany.

Mengapa semuanya sangat tiba-tiba?

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

Haruskah ia mengikuti saran Junsu untuk membalaskan semua rasa sakit hatinya selama enam tahun ini?

.

.

.

o0o0o

Tiffany terlihat sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa karyawan butiknya. Sesekali yeoja berambut pendek itu tersenyum mendengar candaan karyawannya. Tapi sepertinya suasana tenang itu harus terganggu karena kedatangan seseorang yang tak pernah ia duga akan bertemu kembali dengannya.

"Annyeong Tiffany-ssi..." Sapa orang itu (berpura-pura) ramah.

Tiffany membalikan badannya, dan seketika matanya terbelak.

"Kau?"

"Urimaneyeo... Kau terlihat semakin cantik **Nyonya..Jung**." sapa Jaejoong menekan kata 'Nyonya Jung'.

"Ada urusan apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Tiffany sinis. Ia menatap tajam Jaejoong yang sejak bertemu dengannya selalu tersenyum misterius.

"Wae..? Apakah salah jika aku ingin bertemu sepupuku sendiri?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong menyeringai membuat Tiffany takut. Ia mencondongkan badannya berbisik. "Kau dan aku adalah saudara sepupu fany-yah..."

BRAK!

"Fany?"

"Katakan! Katakan jika semuanya bohong! Katakan jika Changmin bukan anak Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Tiffany membuat Yunho yang tengah memeriksa beberapa dokumen itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba Tiffany datang sambil pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong tadi, Tiffany langsung menemui suaminya. Jaejoong bilang jika mereka adalah saudara sepupu, dan yang lebih membuatnya tak terima, Jaejoong mengatakan akan mengambil Changmin darinya karena Changmin sebenarnya anak kandung Jaejoong yang hilang.

"Katakan jika dia bohong Oppa...hiks.."

Yunho menghampiri Tiffany dan memeluknya mencoba menenangkan. "Geokjeongma... Aku tak akan membiarkannya mengambil Changmin..." ucap Yunho. Namja tampan itu memang sudah memutuskan, apapun yang terjadi ia tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong mengambil Changmin darinya, karena Yunho sangat mencintai Changmin melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan Changmin. Dia Anaku!" pekik Tiffany masih terisak, yeoja itu juga sangat menyayangi Changmin kendati changmin bukan anak kandungnya.

Prok~Prok~Prok~

"Sungguh drama keluarga yang mengharukan..." Jaejoong masuk ke ruangan Yunho tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu, ia langsung masuk karena memang pintu itu masih terbuka saat Tiffany datang tadi.

Yunho dan Tiffany sontak melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Untuk apalagi kau ke mari Jae?" Tanya Yunho tenang. Ia memang harus bersikap tenang menghadapi Jaejoong yang sekarang.

"Seperti yang sudah ku katakan dulu. Aku akan melakukan cara apapun untuk mendapatkan Changmin." sahut Jaejoong santai.

"Dan seperti yang pernah aku katakan juga, aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya.." tukas Yunho. "Lagipula, secara hukum, Changmin adalah anak kami sekarang. Geuraeso, walaupun kau menempuh jalur hukum, itu tak akan mudah Jae.." imbuhnya sinis.

Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Apa Yunho bilang? 'anak kami'?  
Apakah itu maksudnya anaknya dan Tiffany?

Cihh.. Jaejong tersenyum kecut.

"Sepupu...apa kau sudah bilang pada suamimu pembicaraan kita tadi um?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Tiffany dengan nada suara dibuat seakrab mungkin. Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar Jaejoong memanggil Tiffany, sepupu. Ia menoleh ke arah Tiffany untuk meminta penjelasan. Namun Tiffany hanya menggigit bibirnya. Selain mengatakan jika mereka sepupu dan Jaejoong akan mengambil Changmin, sebenarnya Jaejoong juga mengatakan padanya tentang kepemilikan Evergreen Hotel.

"Aah... Sepertinya kau belum mengatakannya.. Geurae, kalau begitu aku saja yang mengatakannya.."

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana menyilangkan kakinya anggun(?).

"Hahh...sofa yang penuh kenangan.." ujarnya tanpa beban. "Waeyo? Kenapa kalian masih berdiri eoh? Duduklah... Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu pada kalian.." titahnya sambil tersenyum.

Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menatap jengah Jaejoong menghampiri namja cantik itu, diikuti Tiffany yang mulai tak tenang.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kerja yang dibawanya. Ia menyimpan beberapa map di meja itu.

"Seperti apa yang sudah ku katakan pada istrimu. Jika kami adalah saudara sepupu."

DEG

"A-apa?"

"Terkejut bukan?... Nado... Awalnya aku juga terkejut, tapi aku berpikir, Tuhan Maha Tahu, Ia sudah mengatur semuanya... Dan apa kau tahu Tuan Jung? Hotel yang kau kelola sekarang, sebenarnya adalah milik keluargaku.."

"Mworago? Huh, jangan bercanda Jae..." ujar Yunho tak percaya.

Kemudian Jaejoong membuka salah satu map yang dibawanya tadi. "Ini adalah bukti hukum jika kepemilikan Hotel atas nama Hwang adalah palsu. Pemilik sebenarnya adalah mendiang ayahku, Kim Jong Kook. Saat itu Hwang Young Min memanipulasi data seolah Kim Jong Kook telah menyerahkan kepemilikan Hotel padanya. Padahal hingga ayahku meninggal itu tak pernah terjadi... Aku mempunyai saksi kuat atas ini, Pengacara yang dulu menangani masalah wasiat mendiang ayahku tahu yang sebenarnya... Dan kau tahu Tuan Jung, itu berarti secara otomatis kepemilikan atas namamu juga tidak sah." jelas Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tahu dengan jelas sejarah Hotel ini! Kau jangan mengarang cerita Jae!" sanggah Yunho tak percaya.

"Terserah jika kau tak percaya, kau bisa bertemu langsung dengan Pengacara itu. Atau jika kau ingin tahu lebih jelas keluarga istrimu, tanyakan saja langsung pada pengasuhnya. Dia pasti tahu jika Tuan Hwang-nya memiliki kakak tiri bernama Kim Jong Kook.."  
"Lalu apa maumu? Mengambil kembali Hotel ini eoh?!" Sentak Tiffany, pikirannya sungguh kacau. Ia sangat ingin tak mempercayai Jaejoong, tapi ia sendiri ragu, sebab dulu ia pernah diberitahu jika dirinya mempunyai saudara bermarga Kim. Tapi ia tak tahu jelas mereka siapa. Ayah dan ibunya bilang keluarga itu mengalami kecelakaan saat ia kecil, dan keempat anggota keluarga itu semuanya meninggal. Tapi sekarang, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong datang kepadanya dan mengaku saudaranya. Bukankah itu berarti Kim Jaejoong tidak berbohong?

"Tentu saja aku menginginkan kembali Hotel ini... Tapi aku ingin sedikit bernegosiasi..." sahut Jaejoong santai. "Aku tahu, selama kepemimpinan Jung Hotel ini mengalami kemajuan yang pesat, bahkan di Jepang dan di Incheon sudah berdiri cabang Hotel ini... Dan aku menghargai kerja kerasmu dan Ayahmu Yunho-ssi... Tapi karena ini suatu himpunan, walaupun kedua cabang Hotel itu hasil jerih payah kalian, tetap saja keduanya masih termasuk bagian Evergreen Hotel... Geuraeso, walaupun keluargaku tidak ikut andil dalam pengelolaan Hotel iu, tapi kedua Hotel itu tetap milik kami..." imbuh Jaejoong kembali menyeringai. "Tapi aku akan berbaik hati untuk tidak mengambil serta kedua Hotel itu, dengan satu syarat..." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya. "Berikan Changmin padaku.."  
Sekarang Yunho yang menggertakkan giginya. Kali ini dirinya sudah kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi sikap Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menggunakan itu untuk mengancamku eoh? Walaupun semua omong kosongmu benar, tapi aku tetap tak akan menyerahkan Changmin."  
"Aku juga tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." ucap Tiffany menimpali.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk mendapatkan Changmin, Kim Jaejoong-ssi." lanjut Yunho tajam.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecut. "Terserah.. Ini semua demi kerja keras ayahmu yang sudah mengelola Hotel ini selama belasan tahun. Apa kau mau ayahmu kehilangan hasil jerih payahnya? Setidaknya dia tak akan begitu terpuruk jika masih mempunyai kedua hotel itu..." ucap Jaejoong acuh. "Tapi jika kau masih tidak mau, gwaenchana.. Aku tak akan memaksa, tapi bersiaplah... karena kalian bukan hanya akan kehilangan Hotel itu, tapi kalian juga akan terjerat kasus hukum karena perbuatan Hwang Young Min dulu... Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Tuan Jung yang akan menerima hukuman itu." Jaejoong menyeringai. Sepertinya namja cantik itu sudah dibutakan oleh dendam. Ia sudah lupa jika dulu keluarga yang ingin dihancurkannya itu pernah dekat dengannya. Terlebih Yunho, Jaejoong telah melupakan jika namja tampan itu pernah menjadi belahan jiwanya, pernah dicintainya, dan terlebih, Jaejoong seolah lupa jika Yunho adalah ayah kandung Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Review lg yah...biar saya semangat post lanjutannya;)

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Chapter 9

Title : **Get Out**

Writer: Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (26) , Jung YunHo (26), Park YooChun (29), Kim Junsu (24), Jung -Shim- Changmin (5), Park -Cho- Kyuhyun (5), Tiffany Hwang (25), Kim Soo Eun, etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, YunFany (Hoeekkk), ChangKyu(?)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Hurt, Mpreg (Lagi), Little bit Angst^^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 9 of 10

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

Sosok namja paruh baya itu akhirnya bisa terbaring tenang dengan nafas teratur. Kondisinya sudah kembali normal, kendati selang masih terhubung ke hidungnya.

Yunho menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan sendu. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bersalah, karena dirinya lah ayahnya bisa menjadi seperti ini.

"Mianhae Appa..." Ucapnya lirih.

Sore tadi pihak kepolisian mendatangi kediaman keluarga Jung. Mereka membawa surat penangkapan Tuan Jung atas laporan dari Jaejoong. Ternyata ancaman Jaejoong pada Yunho memang tidak main-main. Namja cantik itu sudah terlanjur melangkah, ia tak mempedulikan akibat yang akan terjadi karena tindakannya itu.

Yunho yang saat itu tengah berada di rumah akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya pada orangtuanya. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung sangat terkejut mendengarnya, mereka tak percaya begitu saja ucapan Yunho. Dan karena Tuan Jung memang menderita lemah Jantung, akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan saat pihak kepolisian itu hendak membawanya.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya saat dirasa seseorang menyentuh pundaknya lembut.

"Pulanglah... Biar Umma yang menjaga Appamu..." Titah Nyonya Jung lirih.

"Ani, Aku akan menginap di sini, Umma saja yang pulang, Umma harus istirahat.." Tolak Yunho halus.

"Andwe.. kau saja yang pulang, kasihan Minnie dia pasti kesepian karena istrimu sepertinya tidak akan pulang.." Nyonya Jung duduk di sofa yang ada di sana. "Mungkin Fany ingin menenangkan diri dulu.." Imbuhnya sedikit membela Tiffany, walau kenyataannya yeoja paruh baya itu merasa kecewa pada menantunya itu, mungkin lebih tepatnya kecewa kepada besannya.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu aku pulang... jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku..." Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang, ia juga tak tega jika harus meninggalkan Changmin, meskipun memang ada beberapa maid yang menjaganya, namun ia tetap merasa khawatir.

"Nde, hati-hati..."

.

.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Yunho membuka pintu kamar Changmin. Kamarnya sudah gelap, hanya lampu tidur yang sedikit temaram saja yang menerangi kamar itu.

Yunho menghampiri Changmin dan duduk menekuk lututnya. Diperhatikannya wajah Changmin yang tertidur pulas, bibir namja kecil itu tersenyum tipis, mungkin Changmin sedang bermimpi indah. Pikirnya.

Disibaknya rambut yang menutupi kening anaknya itu. Yunho mengecup kening itu lama. Ia memejamkan matanya menahan agar kristal bening itu tidak keluar.

Sungguh, ia sangat menyayangi Changmin melebihi apapun, ia tak ingin kehilangan Changmin kendati namja kecil itu bukan darah dagingnya. Tapi ia juga sangat menyayangi Ayahnya. Ia juga tak mau jika sampai sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi menimpa ayahnya. Sekarang Yunho dilema, haruskah ia menyerahkan Changmin pada Jaejoong?

.

.

.

**~*YunJae*~**

Jaejoong masih menatap lekat Nyonya Jung yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Seseorang yang sejak enam tahun lalu baru bertatap muka kembali dengannya. Seseorang yang dulu sangat dihormatinya.

"Maaf... Tapi anak anda sendiri yang sudah memutuskan." Ucapnya dingin.

Nyonya Jung terkesiap, kemana Jaejoong yang ia kenal dulu sangat ramah?

"Umma mohon Joongie-ah... Appamu- maksud Umma, Appa Yunho sekarang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit, dia sudah mengetahui semuanya... tapi demi Tuhan kami tidak tahu apa-apa masalah Hwang Young Min itu... Kami hanya menerima Hotel itu darinya, dan kami hanya tahu jika Hotel itu milik mereka... Umma mohon Joongie-ah, cabut kembali tuntutanmu..." mohon Nyonya Jung. Ia bisa mengerti jika sekarang Jaejoong membencinya. Salahnya memang, selama enam tahun ini ia tak pernah ingin tahu keberadaan Jaejoong, padahal jika mengingat seberapa dekatnya ia dengan Jaejoong dulu, harusnya ia tak berburuk sangka pada namja cantik itu. Tapi karena dibutakan oleh rasa sayangnya pada Tiffany, Nyonya Jung ikut menyalahkan Jaejoong atas kejadian enam tahun yang lalu. –Kecelakaan Tiffany-

"Kalau begitu serahkan Changmin."

"Itu.. Kami sangat menyayangi Changmin... Kami tidak bisa—"

"Tks, Kalian memang serakah... padahal aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kalian pilihan." Dengus Jaejoong, ia sudah tak bisa lagi bersikap hormat pada yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya Ibu kandungnya sendiri itu.-Dulu-. Sepertinya kebencian sudah membutakannya, padahal dulu Jaejoong sangat menyayangi yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Joongie-yah jebal... Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Apa... apa kau tidak merasa kasihan dengan kondisi Appa Yunho? Umma—"

"Jangan salahkan aku jika sekarang aku begini, kalian yang membuatku seperti ini.." sela Jaejoong lirih. Nyonya Jung bisa melihat tatapan kosong namun penuh kebencian dari mata bulat itu.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

BRUKK!

"Jebal... Maafkan keluarga kami... Kami sungguh tak menginginkan ini terjadi, andai saja aku tahu jika mendiang Hwang Young Min begitu licik, kami tak akan membiarkan Yunho menikahi putrinya, dan kau, kau..." Nyonya Jung berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong, airmatanya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi, sejatinya ia sangat menyesal, seandainya kebenaran itu terungkap dari dulu.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan tindakan Nyonya Jung, tubuhnya bergerak hendak membantu tubuh ringkih itu untuk kembali berdiri, namun hatinya melarang. Ia masih sangat ingat, dulu Nyonya Jung juga pernah berlutut di depannya meminta dia meninggalkan Yunho, dan sekarang kejadian itu kembali terulang. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Maaf, tapi aku tetap pada keputusanku." Ucap Jaejoong dingin. Kemudian namja cantik itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Nyonya Jung yang masih berlutut dengan airmata yang semakin deras. Yeoja paruh baya itu tak menyangka jika sosok yang dikenalnya dulu begitu hangat dan baik sekarang telah berubah menjadi dingin dan keras.

.

.

.

Yunho masih termenung di meja kerjanya, beberapa dokumen yang harus diperiksanya masih berserakan. Keadaan Evergreen Hotel beberapa bulan ini memang tidak baik, dan akhirnya Yunho tahu penyebabnya. Penyebabnya karena campur tangan Kim Junsu yang tak lain adalah adik Kandung Jaejoong.

Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul masalah tiba-tiba. Tks, Sepertinya kedua kakak beradik itu memang sangat berambisi untuk mendapatkan kembali Evergreen Hotel. Pikirnya.

Kim Soo Eun menghela nafas melihat keadaan _Boss_-nya dua hari ini yang begitu menyedihkan. Ia sudah tahu perihal masalah Hotel tempatnya bekerja, dan sebagai seorang sekretaris ia juga merasa ikut prihatin, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

"Sajangnim.." Panggil lirih Soo Eun mencoba menarik _Boss_-nya itu dari dunia lamunnya(?).

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum seolah ia baik-baik saja, tapi Soo Eun bisa melihat senyuman itu, sangat dipaksakan.

"Wae Soo Eun-ah?"

"Ada tamu untuk anda. Dia bilang, dulu dia pernah bekerja sebagai _Security_ di Hotel ini.."

"Nuguya?"

Soo Eun berjalan membukakan pintu untuk tamu tersebut. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan tamu itu masuk.

"Gamsahamnida.." Ucap tamu namja itu tak kalah ramah. Kemudian ia menghampiri Yunho yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Annyeonghasimnika sajangnim... Naneun Park Myung Soo, dulu aku pernah bekerja di sini selama dua tahun, tapi karena aku harus pulang kampung jadi aku berhenti bekerja enam tahun lalu." Ungkap namja yang bernama Park Myung Soo itu dengan ucapan yang err sedikit tidak hormat. Mungkin karena memang gaya bicaranya seperti itu.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Jadi... Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Tanyanya, ia berpikir namja bernama Park Myung Soo itu ingin kembali bekerja di hotelnya.

"Saya ke mari untuk ini..." Myung Soo meletakan sebuah kalung di meja kerja Yunho. Yunho yang masih terlihat bingung mengambil kalung itu.

DEG

"Ini?"

"Kalung itu milik salah satu karyawan Hotel ini, dulu aku tak sengaja menemukannya terjatuh, karena saat itu keadaan sangat genting aku memasukkannya ke dalam tasku. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat, padahal kejadian itu sudah enam tahun yang lalu, tapi saat aku membersihkan tas itu semingu yang lalu, aku menemukan kalung itu dan aku baru ingat jika kalung itu milik namja cantik itu." Jelas Myung Soo panjang lebar. Ia hanya berharap mantan _Boss_-nya itu bisa mengerti ucapannya.

"Enam tahun lalu? Apa maksudmu?" Hardik Yunho membuat Myung Soo terkejut.

"Jo-Joesunghamnida sajangnim, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud memiliki kalung itu, saat itu aku benar-benar lupa, jinjja..." Myung Soo menundukan kepalanya takut, ia berpikir kalau Yunho marah padanya karena ia menyimpan barang orang lain selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ani, bukan begitu, maksudku, apa kau bisa menjelaskan lebih jelas lagi bagaimana kalung ini bisa... bisa sampai berada padamu...? Dan tadi kau bilang namja cantik, apa kau tahu pemilik kalung ini?" Tanya Yunho, sekarang nada bicaranya mulai tenang. Ia melihat kembali kalung itu, kalung berliontin _YJ_, ia masih ingat jika kalung itu hanya di-_design_ satu. Karena ia sendiri yang men-_design_ kalung itu.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya Myung Soo-ssi?" pinta Yunho. Dan dengan ragu Myung Soo pun menjelaskan semuanya dari awal.

.

.

.

** Mansion Park**

"Jadi, Jaejoong Umma bukan Umma Kyu?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Sesaat lalu Yoochun sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada anaknya itu, walaupun ia tahu Kyuhyun tak akan mengerti, tapi setidaknya ia sudah memberitahuakan jika Umma kandung Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya adalah Junsu, namja imut yang sekarang tengah memangku Kyuhyun .

"Ne Chagy, Kyu anak Suie Umma." Jawab Junsu tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia akhirnya ia bisa memeluk anak yang sempat ditelantarkannya itu.

"Kyu ga ngerti, jadi Umma Kyu ada dua?" ucap polos Kyuhyun. Junsu mencubit pipi anaknya gemas.

"Aniyo... Umma Kyu cuma satu, kalau Jaejoong sebenarnya hyung-nya Umma, tapi Kyu boleh panggil Jaejoong, Umma 'kok.." Yoochun berusaha menjelaskan, ia bisa mengerti jika Kyuhyun masih bingung.

"Sudah, nanti Kyu juga ngerti, yang penting sekarang... Suie Umma sangat sangat sangat bahagia bisa peluk Kyu... Umma sayang Kyu..." Junsu memeluk Kyuhyun erat, dihirupnya aroma khas anak-anak itu nyaman. Yoochun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Inilah yang ia inginkan sejak dulu, bisa berkumpul dengan anak dan ibu kandung dari anaknya itu.

"Ummm... Kyu juga sayang Suie Umma, sayang Chun Appa juga, eh sayang Jaejoong Umma juga, Kyu sayang semuanyaaaaaa..." celoteh Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Yoochun memeluk keduanya. Setelah berbicara empat mata dengan Junsu seminggu yang lalu, akhirnya ia sudah memutuskan untuk memulai kembali dari awal bersama Junsu. Junsu juga sudah tak peduli lagi dengan karirnya jika semua orang tahu bahwa dirinya seorang gay dan bisa mengandung. Bukankah tujuannya juga sudah tercapai? Ia sudah menemukan Jaejoong, dan sebentar lagi Evegreen Hotel akan kembali menjadi miliknya dan Jaejoong. Biarlah jika nanti _fans-_nya akan meninggalkannya atau mungkin membencinya, namun ia percaya _fans-_nya yang baik akan selalu mendukungnya apapun yang terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

TRANG!

Soo Eun menjatuhkan cangkir yang dibawanya saat tak sengaja mendengar cerita yang dulu sempat menggemparkan Hotel tempatnya bekerja itu.

"Joesunghamnida..." Lirihnya dan segera memungut pecahan gelas itu. Sebenarnya ia hendak mengantarkan minuman untuk tamu _Boss_-nya. Terlalu kaget karena mendengar cerita sang tamu yang menjelaskan detail kejadian kecelakaan enam tahun lalu itu, hingga nampan yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja. Dan seperti dugaannya, ternyata memang bukanlah Jaejoong penyebab Tiffany jatuh dulu.

"Aku rasa tak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi, kalau begitu aku permisi Sajangnim." Myung Soo berdiri menundukkan kepalanya, ia segera keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

Myung Soo sendiri merasa heran dengan reaksi mantan Sajangnim-nya dan Sekretaris-nya itu saat mendengar ceritanya. Apa ada yang salah dengan ceritanya? Pikirnya, tapi ia tak mengindahkannya, yang penting dirinya sudah mengembalikan kalung itu. Ia tak peduli kalung itu nanti akan sampai atau tidak ke tangan namja cantik itu. Yang pasti ia sudah menitipkan kalung itu pada orang yang tepat. Ia rasa Yunho akan lebih mudah bertemu namja cantik itu, karena dulu namja cantik yang pernah ditolongnya itu memang salah satu karyawan Evergreen Hotel. Pikirnya lagi.

"Oh kapchagi!" Kaget Myung Soo saat ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan Yunho dan dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita cantik yang berdiri mematung menatap ke dalam ruangan itu. Wanita itu tak mempedulikan Myung Soo yang terkejut olehnya.

"Aigooo... kenapa orang-orang di sini sangat aneh eoh?" Ujar Myung Soo kembali meneruskan langkahnya, tangannya masih mengusap-usap dadanya karena masih kaget. "Siapa lagi yeoja itu? Kenapa dia tidak masuk saja dan malah berdiri di sana? Mengagetkan saja." Gumamnya seraya terus berjalan.

.

.

Yunho masih duduk tak percaya, apa yang Park Myung Soo ceritakan tadi sangat persis dengan apa yang Jaejoong ceritakan dulu.

Jadi... dulu Jaejoong... berkata jujur? dan dia tak mempercayainya?

Yunho memijat pelipisnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Bukan hanya karena telah menuduh Jaejoong, tapi kenyataan yang lebih mengejutkannya itu yang membuatnya semakin merasa terjatuh ke dasar jurang yang paling dalam.

Jaejoong hamil?

Park Myung Soo mengatakan jika namja cantik yang ditolongnya itu ternyata namja istimewa. Myung Soo sempat menunggu Jaejoong selesai diperiksa, dan Dokter mengatakan padanya jika Jaejoong tengah mengandung. Tapi karena saat itu Myung Soo harus segera pulang ke kampung halamannya, jadi ia meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di Rumah sakit itu.

Yunho merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Jika saat itu Jaejoong tengah mengandung lalu...

"Changmin!"

"Anda sudah bisa menyimpulkannya sajangnim." Ucap Soo Eun yang sedari tadi belum keluar dari ruangan Yunho. Yeoja cantik itu seperti bisa menebak apa yang tengah Yunho pikirkan.

"Soo Eun-ah.. Kau.."

"Jeongmal Joesunghamnida... Sebenarnya saya sudah tahu jika Jaejoong-ssi saat itu tengah mengandung."

"A-apa..?"

"Saat terakhir Jaejoong-ssi ke mari, saya tak sengaja menemukan sebuah kertas terjatuh di depan pintu ruangan ini, dan karena penasaran saya membukanya... Saat itu saya juga merasa terkejut. Tapi saya berpikir mungkin Jaejoong-ssi sudah memberitahu anda... Lalu saat Jaejoong-ssi keluar, saya memberikan kertas itu kembali padanya. Dan... dan saya tidak tahu jika saat itu adalah terakhir kali saya bertemu dengannya." Terang Soo Eun menundukan kepalanya, ia merasa sedih ketika mengingat kembali waktu itu. Bukan tanpa alasan, Soo Eun memang sangat menyukai Jaejoong dibandingkan dengan Tiffany, bahkan dulu yeoja cantik itu yang paling senang ketika tahu Yunho dan Jaejoong terlibat skandal. Ck. Fujoshi...

Yunho terdiam, pikirannya semakin berkecamuk. "Mengapa kau tak mengtakan padaku Soo Eun-ah..." Lirihnya. Yunho memejamkan matanya. Pantas saja Jaejoong begitu membencinya, ternyata kesalahannya begitu besar. Rasanya kata maaf dan penyesalanpun tak cukup untuk menebus semua kesalahannya.

"Kalau Changmin adalah anak yang dikandung Jaejoong, berarti ada kemungkinan dia..."

"Anak kandung anda sajangnim..."

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri membelakangi Yunho, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan amarah dan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Aku tahu aku tak pantas menerima maafmu... aku memang brengsek, aku pantas dihukum... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika aku sungguh menyesalinya Jae-yah..."

Seperti ibunya, Yunho juga berlutut memohon maaf pada Jaejoong.

Setelah menyakini jika Changmin ternyata juga anak kandungnya- Dengan melakukan test DNA- Yunho mendatangi Jaejoong untuk memohon maaf pada namja cantik itu, kendati Yunho tahu Jaejoong tak mungkin memaafkannya.

"Pergilah! Dan jangan pernah menampakan wajahmu lagi di hadapanku." Usir Jaejoong masih tetap membelakangi Yunho.

Kendati terasa sakit dengan kata-kata Jaejoong, tapi Yunho tetap tersenyum (getir), ia sadar Jaejoong memang pantas seperti itu. "Geurae, aku akan pergi, tapi aku mohon kau mau mencabut kembali tuntutanmu.. Aku tak ingin Appa-ku menjadi korban kesalahanku."

"Appa-mu memang bersalah dan pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu." Jaejoong membalikan badannya menatap Yunho nyalang.

"Kau salah Jae... Appaku tidak tahu apa-apa, kami semua tidak tahu apa-apa.." Tukas Yunho lirih. Jaejoong hanya memalingkan wajahnya mendengar itu.

"Kalau begitu serahkan Changmin."

Yunho terdiam sesaat. "Aku akan menyerahkan Changmin padamu." Ucapnya tersenyum lembut. Jaejoong mendelik dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku titip Changmin... aku menyanyangi Changmin melebihi nyawaku... Hahh... Aku juga heran, mengapa aku begitu menyayanginya padahal dia bukanlah anak kandungku." Ujar Yunho terkekeh. Tapi sepertinya ini memang **takdir**. Bukankah darah lebih pekat dari pada air?" Imbuh Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

Ia kembali tersenyum. "Aku rasa Changmin memang akan lebih baik jika tinggal bersama **Ibu kandungnya**."

DEG!

.

.

.

.

**~*YunJae*~**

"Mommy oddiga?" Heran Changmin yang melihat Tiffany memasukan hampir semua pakainnya ke koper.

"Mommy mau ke mana beres-beres baju?" Tanya Changmin lagi, tapi Tiffany tak menyahut, yeoja itu berpura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaan Changmin.

"Mommy~~"

"Jangan memanggilku Mommy lagi!" Sergah Tiffany membuat Changmin terkesiap.

"Wae-waeyo?"

"Karena aku bukan Ibumu." Ketus Tiffany, ia menutup kopernya dengan kasar dan menyeretnya keluar kamar.

"Mommy mau ke mana? Min ikut..." Changmin berlari mengikuti langkah Tiffany.

"Jangan mengikutiku Jung Changmin! Bukannya sudah ku katakan jika aku bukan ibumu eoh?"

"Andwe Min mau ikut. Fany Mommy Ibu Minnie..."

"Cihh... Kau memang keras kepala seperti orangtuamu." Dengus Tiffany. Yeoja itu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tiffany memasukan kopernya ke kursi belakang. Kemudian ia masuk ke mobilnya.

Brakk!

"Yya! kenapa kau naik eoh? Cepat turun!" Bentak Tiffany karena Changmin ikut masuk ke mobilnya.

"Shirreo! Min mau ikut Mommy..."

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang, jangan panggil aku Mommy, aku bukan Ibumu..." Kali ini Tiffany menangis. Sejatinya ia tak tega membentak Changmin. "Cepat turun!"

BRUKK

"Akhhh..." Ringis Changmin ketika tubuh kecilnya terbentur ke pintu mobil karena Tiffany terlalu keras mendorongnya.

Tiffany terkesiap, Yeoja berambut pendek itu merasa khawatir, ia hendak memeluk Changmin, tapi dengan cepat diurungkannya.

"Aishh..." Tiffany memukul stirnya. Ternyata namja cilik itu sangat keras kepala. " Terserah kau saja." Ucapnya tak peduli. Lantas yeoja itu mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jung.

Changmin masih meringis sakit memegang lengannya. Bukan hanya karena merasa sakit, namun namja cilik itu juga menangis karena tiba-tiba ibunya berubah menyeramkan.

"Mommy... Hiks... sebenarnya kita mau ke mana...Hiks..."

Tiffany tak mengindahkan pertanyaan dan tangisan Changmin. Yeoja berambut pendek itu juga menangis tanpa suara. Kenyataan yang ia dapat sungguh membuatnya hancur. Ternyata anak yang dibesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang selama lima tahun itu adalah anak kandung suaminya sendiri. Dan yang membuatnya lebih sakit lagi, Ibu anak itu adalah Jaejoong, orang yang sangat dibencinya.

Kenapa Tuhan menghukumnya seperti ini?

Apakah ia salah jika ingin mempertahankan keutuhan rumah tangganya?

Apakah ia salah mempertahankan cintanya?

Mengapa Tuhan tak adil padanya?

"Mommy~ jangan kencang-kencang... Min Takut..." Changmin memegang erat _seatbelt-_nya. Namja cilik itu sungguh merasa takut karena Ibunya mengemudikan mobil seperti orang gila.

"Shikeuro!" Bentak Tiffany. Pikirannya memang sudah kalut. Padahal dulu dirinya sangat menyayangi Changmin, tapi sekarang, saat ia menatap Changmin, bayangan wajah Jaejoong selalu muncul, hingga membuatnya kembali merasakan sakit.

Tiffany meremat erat kemudinya. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya lebih cepat lagi. Airmatanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Mommy awas!"

"ANDWEEEEE!/ MOMMMMYYYY..."

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

Mobil itu terguling setelah terseret beberapa meter. Berniat menyalip kendaraan di depannya, namun tanpa diduga sebuah Bus dari berlawanan arah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, hingga akhirnya Tiffany membantingkan mobilnya dan menabrak pembatas jalan kemudian terguling.

.

.

.

Suara serine ambulan memekik telinga. Banyak petugas Rumah sakit berlalu lalang membawa korban kecelakaan yang terjadi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu itu.

Pasalnya ketika mobil yang dikendarai Tiffany terguling, mobil itu sempat menyenggol beberapa motor, hingga kecelakaan beruntunpun tak bisa dihindari lagi.

Kepanikan juga terjadi di depan ruangan operasi itu. Sesaat lalu Changmin dan Tiffany masuk ke ruangan itu untuk menjalani operasi, karena dua orang itu korban yang paling parah.

"CHANGMIN-AH!" Sedari tadi Jaejoong tak berhenti berteriak histeris. Ia terus meronta kendati Yunho sudah memeluknya.

"Sudahlah Jae, Changmin akan baik-baik saja..." Yunho berusaha menenangkan, tapi sepertinya itu tak berhasil, Jaejoong terus meronta. Pipinya sudah basah oleh airmata.

"Aniya Changmin-ah...!"

"Tenanglah Jae... Uri Changmin anak yang kuat, dia pasti baik-baik saja.." Nyonya Jung ikut menenangkan walupun dirinya juga merasa panik. Nyonya Jung yang tengah menunggu Tuan Jung di Rumah sakit yang sama itu langsung bergegas menemui Yunho setelah di beritahu bahwa Changmin dan Tiffany mengalami kecelakaan.

"Sudahlah Hyung..." Kali ini Junsu ikut menenangkan, sejatinya namja imut itu pun merasa ketakutan, namun ia percaya keponakannya itu bisa melewati masa kritisnya.

Mereka menunggu dengan gelisah, beberapa kali Yunho melihat lampu ruangan itu masih menyala. Ia juga masih mendekap Jaejoong yang mulai tenang karena sedari tadi berteriak histeris. Yunho bisa paham, sebagai ayah ia juga merasa ketakutan, takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Changmin, apalagi Jaejoong yang melahirkannya.

Cklekk

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Yoochun keluar dari ruangan itu bersama beberapa dokter lainnya. Dengan segera Junsu menghampiri calon suaminya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Changmin, Hyung?"

Yoochun melepaskan maskernya. Ia menghela nafas dan menyeka keringat di pelipisnya.

"Changmin tak apa-apa kan? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Cecar Jaejoong mencengkram bahu Yoochun.

"Jae..." Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong kembali.

"Keadaannya cukup kritis. Tapi operasinya berjalan lancar, Changmin anak yang kuat...kita tunggu saja sampai dia sadar, mungkin besok." Ucap Yoochun membuat Jaejoong dan yang lainnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Terimakasih dokter Park.." Yunho membungkukkan badannya, direngkuhnya kembali tubuh lemah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri tak berontak, mungkin ia terlalu panik dengan keadaan anaknya, hingga mengabaikan perlakuan Yunho, namja yang jelas masih sangat dibencinya.

"Terimakasih Uisa.." Timpal Nyonya Jung.

"Sama-sama.." Sahut Yoochun tersenyum.

Brukk!

"Boo!/ Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Park Myung Soo disini tu Host Happy Together ya... itu loh rivalnya Uchun, nama kerennya Micky Myung Soo.

Saya emang suka jadiin member Running Man figuran, jd jangan aneh klo di setiap FF saya, ada muncul nama2 mereka,cz saya penggemar berat Running Man,hehe...

Tapi utk yg minta dibuatin FF dg pairing member RM, jeongmal mianhae chingu-yah saya ga bisa buatin, cz jangankan bikin, baca aja saya ga bisa klo cast n pairinnya bukan YunJae, jd maaf yah...*BOW*

Makasih yg udah review, follow n fav...  
Maaf kalo tidak memuaskan, saya masih baru di dunia per FFan, jd harap maklum ya;)

Maaf jg klo alurnya kecepetan, tp saya sudah tulis di warning **'alur lambat- kadang cepet' **:D  
n yg tidak suka sama ceritanya, alurnya, konfliknya ato castsnya lebih baik ga usah baca daripada bikin pusing n mual2.. key;)

Chap depan Ending, kira2 sad ato happy ending?  
Yg suka ngikutin FF saya pasti tau jawabannya^^

Ps: Tiffany ga ngarang cerita klo Jaema yg nyelakain dia ko... Yunpa n yg lainnya Cuma mengambil kesimpulan sendiri aja, klo Jaema yg nyelakain Tiffany, jd Tiffany Cuma menutup mulut sm kejadian aslinya. Tp tetep aja salah ye? -_-

Makasih yg udah mampir...

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	10. Chapter 10

Title : **Get Out**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (26) , Jung YunHo (26), Park YooChun (29), Kim Junsu (24), Jung -Shim- Changmin (5), Park -Cho- Kyuhyun (5), Tiffany Hwang (25), Kim Soo Eun, etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, YunFany (Hoeekkk), ChangKyu(?)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Hurt, Mpreg (Lagi), Little bit Angst^^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 10 of 10

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 10 Ending**

"Bagaiman keadaannya Dok?"

"Dia hanya terlalu lelah, geokjeonghajima dia hanya butuh istirahat saja.." Jawab Yoochun seraya memasukan _stetoskop_ ke dalam saku jas putihnya. "Um...Yunho-ssi, apa aku bisa berbicara berdua denganmu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, ini tentang Jaejoong" Pinta Yoochun. Ia memang harus menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada namja tampan itu. Yoochun tahu siapa Jung Yunho, karena Jaejoong sudah menceritakan semuanya.

"Baiklah.." Meskipun merasa heran, namun Yunho tetap mengikuti Yoochun ke ruangannya.

.  
.

Kini Yunho sudah duduk di hadapan Yoochun, dadanya sedikit berdebar, takut jika Yoochun akan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang kondisi Jaejoong.

Yoochun menghela nafas sejenak, ia tak tahu apakah ini baik atau tidak jika ia memberitahu kondisi Jaejoong jika dulu namja cantik itu hampir kehilangan nyawanya, tapi ia sudah bertekad, Yunho harus tahu meskipun nanti Jaejoong akan memarahi dirinya.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku Park Yoochun. Aku memang bekerja di Rumah sakit ini sebagai Dokter bedah, tapi aku sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong. Kami tinggal bersama dan dia sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri" Jelas Yoochun. Yunho sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan Jaejoong mengenal Yoochun? Pikirnya.

"Ah apa kau mengenal Kyuhyun? Anakku berteman baik dengan Changmin"

"Kyuhyun?"

"Ne"

"Ahh...namja imut itu? Ne, aku mengenalnya, aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya" Yunho ingat, dulu Jaejoong pernah berbohong mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun anaknya.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya dari awal, dan ku harap Yunho-ssi bisa menerimanya" Kemudian Yoochun mulai menceritakan semuanya, tentang kecelakaan yang dialami Jaejoong lima tahun lalu hingga membuat Jaejoong koma dan kehilangan Changmin.

.

.

.

Nyonya Jung masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Tampak bekas air mata sudah mengering di pipinya yang mulai menua. Sesaat lalu Yunho menceritakan kembali pada Ibunya apa yang ia dengar dari Yoochun. Dan reaksi sang ibu sama sepertinya. Tak percaya.

"Bukankah pantas jika Jaejoong sangat membenciku? Aku brengsek."

Nyonya Jung hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan anaknya. Yeoja paruh baya itu pun merasakan hal yang sama, mereka memang sangat kejam.

"Aku akan menerima apapun keputusan Jaejoong. Kalaupun dia membunuhku, aku akan terima..." Lirih Yunho. Nyonya Jung melirik anaknya yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Semuanya salah Umma... Jika saja Umma tak memisahkan kalian—"

"Semua sudah terjadi, percuma saja menyalahkan diri sendiri" Sela Yunho berusaha tidak membuat ibunya semakin bersalah. Ia pikir, jika dulu Ibunya tak ikut campur pun, hal ini pasti akan tetap terjadi, sebab dirinyalah 'penjahat' utamanya.

Drrtt...Drrtttt...

Yunho merasakan sebuah getaran ponsel di sakunya. Ia merogoh benda itu dan melihat nama Yoochun terpampang di sana.

"Yeobboseo...Ye?...Arrasseo aku akan segera ke sana, gomapseumnida Yoochun-ssi"

PIP

"Apa yang dikatakan dr. Park?" Tanya Nyonya Jung cemas karena tadi melihat Yunho sedikit terkejut.

"Tiffany, Yoochun-ssi bilang Tiffany...koma..."

.

.

Yunho memandang Tiffany yang terbaring dengan beberapa peralatan medis ditubuhnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja tampan itu, namun tatapannya kosong.

'_Mengapa kau melakukan ini fany-ah._..' Batin Yunho. Ia tahu, Tiffany memang salah, karena menutup mulutnya dengan tak memberitahu kejadian sebenarnya, namun ia juga tak tega melihat Tiffany seperti itu. Walau bagaimanapun yeoja itu sudah merawat Changmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia ingin menyalahkan Tiffany, tapi ia juga tahu, yang pantas disalahkan adalah dirinya sendiri. Jika saja dulu ia bersikap tegas, mungkin hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Namun mungkin juga ini memanglah takdirnya.

Yunho berdiri, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Tiffany, dan setelah itu ia keluar dari ruang _ICU_ itu untuk menemui ayahnya yang dikabarkan sudah sadar dari koma-nya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong selalu setia duduk di sisi Changmin, tangannya terus menggenggam jemari mungil Changmin. Kendati kondisinya masih lemah, namun ia bersikukuh tak mau istirahat. Ia ingin ketika Changmin membuka matanya, dirinyalah yang pertama dilihatnya.

"_Baby_-ah...Ayo bangun..." Jaejoong menciumi jemari mungil Changmin. Ia menempelkan tangan mungil itu ke pipinya.

Yunho yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Jaejoong begitu mengkhawatirkan Changmin. Namja cantik itu pasti sangat sedih. Pikirnya.

"Engh.."

"_Baby_!" Jaejoong tersentak ketika mendengar lenguhan dari mulut Changmin. Dan Yunho yang mendengarnya segera menghampiri mereka.

"Minnie-ah..."

"Mommy...Fany...mommy..."

DEG

Keduanya tertegun. Changmin memanggil Tiffany?

Perlahan kedua mata kecil itu terbuka. Changmin mengerjapkan matanya berusaha melihat jelas.

"Sayang ini Jeje Umma.." Bisik Jaejoong, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Ini Appa chagy.." imbuh Yunho, namja tampan itu mengelus surai anaknya.

"Jeje Umma..? Appa..?

"Ne...Kami di sini..."

"Umma.. Appa.."

"Ya sayang, kami di sini..." sahut Yunho.

"Umma, Appa...kenapa gelap? Apa mati lampu?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"A-apa maksudmu..sayang?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

"Kenapa di sini gelap? Min ga bisa lihat apa-apa.. Kenapa lampunya dimatikan? Huwaaa...Min takut!" Changmin menjerit histeris. Namja cilik itu menangkup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Minnie-ah!" Jaejoong segera memeluk Changmin. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tidak. Changmin pasti bohong, dia tak mungkin tidak melihat apa pun. Changmin pasti bercanda.

Dengan segera Yunho menekan tombol darurat. Ia juga merasakankecemasan yang sama seperti Jaejoong. Tidak. Jangan bilang kalau Changmin...

"Ada apa Jaejoong-ah?" Yoochun dan beberapa orang perawat memasuki ruangan Changmin dengan tergesa. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang tengah memeluk Changmin yang ketakutan. Wajah cantik itu terlihat pucat.

"Hyung, Changmin bilang dia tidak bisa melihat apapun"

Yoochun segera menghampiri Changmin dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Huawaaa Min takuuuutt..." Changmin masih terus saja berteriak histeris dan menghentak-hentakan tubuh kecilnya. Yoochun yang merasa sulit untuk memeriksa akhirnya menyuntikan obat bius pada infusan Changmin. Dan tak lama, namja cilik itu terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana Yoochun-ssi?" Tanya Yunho tak sabaran.

"Changmin tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Seru Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yoochun tak menjawab pertanyaan keduanya. Namja _cassanova_ itu terlihat serius memeriksa kedua mata Changmin. Ia menyorot kedua mata Changmin dengan senter berulang-ulang.

"Bagaimana Hyung?"

Yoochun terdiam. "Kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Kalian tunggu saja hasilnya sore nanti" Tanpa menjelaskan lebih, Yoochun keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih terlihat cemas.

"Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

PLAKKK!

Jaejoong menampar keras pipi kanan Yunho. Nafas namja cantik itu memburu menandakan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"Ini semua salahmu Jung Yunho!" Teriak Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terisak. Sesaat lalu Yoochun memberitahukan jika Changmin mengalami kebutaan. Saat kecelakaan terjadi, ada serpihan kaca yang masuk ke dalam mata Changmin hingga membuat kornea mata namja cilik itu terluka dan mengakibatkan kebutaan. Saat mendengar hal itu Jaejoong berteriak histeris. Ia tak terima apalagi Yoochun mengatakan jika Changmin kemungkinan besar akan buta selamanya. Dan saat itu amarahnya tersulut, ia menyalahkan Yunho atas semua yang terjadi.

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu Jung Yunho." Desis Jaejoong tajam. Matanya berkilat.

Sementara Yunho, ia hanya terdiam tak berkutik menerima amukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar, semua ini salahnya. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka jika semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Changmin tidak akan bisa melihat kembali?

"Aku akan membunuh Tiffany!"

DEG

"Jae!" Yunho menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan tergesa di depannya. "Jae! Eoddiga?"

Jaejoong tak mengindahakan pertanyaan Yunho, namja cantik itu terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang _ICU_ tempat Tiffany dirawat.

BRAK!

Tanpa menggunakan pakaian steril Jaejoong masuk begitu saja diikuti Yunho di belakangnya.

Jaejoong berusaha membuka selang yang terhubung ke hidung Tiffany.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan?" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan sedikit meneyret tubuh yang kebih kecil darinya itu menjauh dari ranjang Tiffany.

"Lepaskan!" Berontak Jaejoong. "Aku akan membunuhnya!"

"Ani. Kau jangan gegabah Jae!" Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

Plass!

"Wae? Apa karena dia istrimu?Apa karena kau mencintainya?"

"Aniya.."

"Lalu kenapa? aku ingin membunuhnya karena dia yang sudah menyebabkan anakku tidak bisa melihat seumur hidup. Aku ingin membunuhnya karena dia sudah menghancurkan hidupku, orang tuanya membunuh orangtuaku dan membuat aku terpisah dari adikku, dia mengambil semuanya!" Marah Jaejoong. "Dia...dia mengambil orang yang kucintai..." lirihnya terisak.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. "Mianhae... Ini semua salahku, tapi kau tak boleh melakukan itu, kau bisa dapat masalah Jae.."

"Changmin masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima semua ini, masa depannya masih panjang. Dan semua ini karenanya?!" Tunjuk Jaejoong pada Tiffany. Jaejoong hendak menghampiri Tiffany kembali tapi Yunho dengan cepat menahannya.

GREP!

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepaskan aku Jung Yunho! -Akh!"

Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke dinding, kemudian ia mengurung tubuh Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Minggir!"

"Ani! Kali ini kau harus mendengarkanku Jae." Ucap Yunho penuh penekanan. Ia menatap tajam Jaejoong. "Kau tahu? Aku juga merasakan sakit saat kita berpisah dulu. Aku menyesal sudah menyalahkanmu waktu itu. Dan apa kau juga tahu? Selama enam tahun aku hidup bagaikan robot, aku bahkan tak tahu lagi caranya tersenyum. Aku hidup dalam penyesalan. Aku terpuruk..."

"Geojitmal" Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat mata Yunho. Ia tak percaya, tapi mata itu terlihat jujur.

"Terserah, aku tahu kau tak akan percaya, tapi itulah kenyataanya, aku tak berbohong" Tukas Yunho. Ia memang sudah memprediksi, Jaejoong tak akan begitu saja percaya, tapi setidaknya ia sudah memberitahukan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Jaejoong.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih bersama Tiffany?..." Tanya Jaejoong lirih "Ah aku tahu, karena kau mencintainya, anitji? Cihh..."

"Kau salah... Aku tak pernah mencintai Tiffany, aku bersamanya karena permintaan Umma, dan selama ini hanya satu orang yang aku cintai... yaitu **kau**. Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah, hingga sekarang... Aku masih mencintaimu..."

DEG

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia memang bisa merasakan ketulusan dari ucapan Yunho. Tapi tidak. hatinya sudah tertutup, dan ia sudah tak bisa percaya lagi pada namja tampan itu.

"Aku membencimu Jung Yunho...dan aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu.." Ucap Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya. Tapi kepalannya terlihat aneh. Tangan Jaejoong bergetar, ia menautkan telunjuknya dengan jari tengahnya. Dengan kata lain, bibir dan hati namja cantik itu tak sejalan.

Setelah itu Jaejoong keluar meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Yunho menatap nanar kepergian Jaejoong. Ia tahu, Jaejoong tak akan pernah memaafkannya, seperti yang pernah Jaejoong ucapakan enam tahun lalu. Kemudian dengan sedikit gontai namja tampan itu keluar dari ruang perawatan Tiffany.

Dan tanpa disadari Yunho dan Jaejoong, Tiffany menggerakkan jarinya, dan setetes airmata keluar dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~*YunJae*~**

** 6 Tahun Kemudian**

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di aula sekolah _Toho Elementary School_. Changmin membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih.

Sesaat lalu Changmin menjadi perwakilan menyampaikan pidato perpisahan. Ia ditunjuk karena ia menjadi Juara Umum di sekolahnya. Kemudian namja cilik yang kini berusia 11 tahun itu turun dari podium.

"Chukkae Minnie-ah... Kau memang hebat" Jaejoong memeluk erat Changmin yang tingginya sudah sedadanya itu.

"Gomawo Umma... tapi bisakah Umma tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan itu lagi? Sebentar lagi aku akan menginjak SMP, dan aku tak suka panggilan itu, menggelikan" Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jaejoong terkekeh dan mengacak-acak rambut anaknya gemas.

"Tapi Umma suka, itu terlihat manis"

"Umma~~"

"Minnie...Chukkaeyo... Minnie-ku benar-benar keren.." Kyuhyun menghampiri Changmin dan langsung bergelayut manja di lengan kecil itu.

"Gomawo Kyunnie, siapa dulu dong pacarnya..." sahut Changmin ceria. Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya. Jelas sekali jika tadi Changmin marah padanya karena tak mau di panggil 'Minnie', tapi kenapa kalau Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya, dia bahagia sekali? Ck.

"Selamat Changminnie..." Yoochun dan Junsu menghampiri ketiganya. Mereka bergantian memeluk Changmin.

"Gomawo Chun Appa, Suie Umma.." balas Changmin tersenyum. Kemudian kelimanya kembali berbincang-bincang. Dan sesekali mereka berfoto mengabadikan saat-saat terakhir Changmin dan Kyuhyun memakai pakaian _Elementary School._

Semuanya terlihat bahagia, tapi dalam senyumnya, Changmin merasa miris. Ia merindukan Appanya. Ia merasa sedikit iri melihat Kyuhyun yang tertawa lepas bersama bumonimnya.

'_Appa... Bogoshippeo...'_

.

.

Jaejoong dan Changmin berdiri di depan sebuah gundukan tanah yang kini telah ditumbuhi rerumputan. Changmin memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdo'a. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatap kosong batu nisan di depannya.

'_Sudah lama... Apa kabar...? Semoga kau bahagia di sana... Kau tahu? Aku sangat membencimu, tapi aku tak mungkin membencimu lagi... Terimakasih karena telah membuat Uri Changmin bisa melihat kembali... Aku.. aku- Terimakasih..._'

.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~

"Biar aku yang buka" Changmin yang tengah membantu Jaejoong menyiapkan makan malam segera berlari membuka pintu apartement-nya.

"Appa!" Pekiknya saat melihat seorang namja tampan berdiri di depannya.

"Nappeun Appa! Kenapa baru datang eoh?"

"Mianhae Chagy, pesawat Appa harus _transit_ dulu, jadi Appa terlambat... Mian karena tak bisa datang ke acara perpisahan sekolahmu..." Sesal namja tampan yang ternyata Yunho itu. Mendengar itu Changmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dimana Umma mu?" Tanya Yunnho seraya masuk.

"Di dapur sedang menyiapkan makan malam" sahut Changmin. Kemudian Yunho pun bergegas ke dapur.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?" Jaejoong menyimpan masakan terakhirnya di meja.

"Um, pesawatnya _transit_ dulu jadi aku terlambat" Jelas Yunho. "Apa kabar Jae? Kenapa kau terlihat kurus eoh?"

"Jinjja? Aku merasa biasa saja, mungkin karena aku sibuk jadi membuatku langsing" sahut Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Tks, Umma saja ditanyain kabar, nah aku?" Changmin mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha... Appa lupa, bagaimana kabar jagoan Appa?"

"Tidak baik" Sahut Changmin kesal.

"Aigooo... Uri Minnie merajuk.." Goda Yunho.

"Aishh... sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu lagi, Aku tak suka.."

"Tapi kenapa kalau Kyu yang manggil, Min suka?" Goda Jaejoong mengerling.

"Itu karena Kyu pacar Minnie- ups!" Changmin keceplosan menyebut panggilan keramat itu. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah terbahak-bahak. Tenyata anaknya tumbuh dengan sangat baik(?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Yoochun dengan teliti memeriksa keadaan Tiffany, beberapa saat lalu seorang perawat mengatakan jika yeoja itu sadar.

"Tiffany-ssi..." Panggil Yoochun pelan. "Apa kau mendengarku?" Lanjutnya.

Tiffany menggerakan mulutnya hendak berbicara, hidungnya masih terhubung selang oksigen. "Dok..ter.. Bagai..ma..na Chang..Min..?" Ucapnya terbata.

"Dia sudah sadar.." jawab Yoochun.

"Se..mua...salah..ku, Chang..min tak bisa meli..hat kare..na akuhh.."

DEG

Yoochun tertegun. Bagaimana Tiffany tahu jika Changmin tidak bisa melihat?

"Dok..ter.. akuh..tahu.. aku.. akan per..gi tak lama..la..gi.."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, kami akan berusaha yang terbaik" tukas Yoochun.

"Aniya... Aku..tahu..wak..tu..ku..tak lama..lagi... Dan..aku.. ingin.. Changmin bisa..meli..hat lagi... Jika a..ku mati..beri..kan mataku untuk..nya.. Aku mohon..Dokter.."

"Tapi.."

"Jeb..bal.."

Yoochun terdiam, ia bisa melihat Tiffany mengeluarkan airmatanya. "Arrasseo.."

**Falsback End**

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghirup udara malam itu dari balkon apartementnya.

Setelah Tiffany meninggal dan mendonorkan kornea matanya pada Changmin, Jaejoong membeli sebuah apartement yang cukup besar dan mewah. Namja cantik itu tinggal bersama Changmin. Awalnya Changmin tidak begitu saja menerima jika Tiffany bukanlah ibu kandungnya dan ia sangat kehilangan ketika Tiffany meninggal karena namja cilik itu memang sangat menyayangi Tiffany. Changmin sempat membenci Jaejoong, tapi semua orang meyakinkannya. Dan karena keyataannya Changmin juga sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, jadi akhirnya ia bisa menerima semuanya dan ikut tinggal bersama Jaejoong.

Hubungan Jaejoong dengan keluarga Yunho memang sudah membaik, begitu juga hubungannya dengan Yunho. Ia memang sempat mengatakan tak akan pernah memaafkan Yunho, tapi pada kenyataannya namja cantik itu tetap berhubungan baik dengan Yunho. Walaupun begitu mereka tak kembali bersama. Mereka memilih jalan masing-masing.

Evergreen Hotel sekarang dikelola oleh Junsu, sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri memilih membuka perusahaan Arsitektur. Ia mempekerjakan beberapa orang Arsitek di perusahaannya. Dan perusahaannya sekarang telah maju pesat.

Sementara Yunho, ia mengelola cabang Eveergren Hotel di Jepang dan hanya setahun sekali pulang ke Korea. Seperti kesepakatan. Evergreen Hotel akan kembali menjadi milik Kim bersaudara tapi tidak termasuk cabang yang di Jepang dan Incheon. Hotel di sana tetap milik keluarga Jung.

"Jangan terlalu lama berdiri di sini, nanti bisa masuk angin" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan berdiri di samping namja cantik itu.

"Bulannya sangat indah.." lirih Jaejoong seraya memandang bulan purnama di atas langit sana.

"Tapi kau lebih indah.." Sahut Yunho, dan Jaejoong sontak menoleh ke arah Yunho. Namja cantik itu meras _de javu_.

[_"Bulannya sangat indah" Ucap Jaejoong seraya mengeratkan tangan Yunho ke lehernya._

"_Tapi kau lebih indah Boo.." Jawab Yunho sambil mengendus leher jenjang istrinya itu."_]

"Tks.." Jaejoong berdecak pelan.

"Wae? Kau teringat sesuatu?" Senyum Yunho, ia ingat, mereka pernah mengatakan hal yang sama dulu.

"Ani. Aku hanya merasa kau sangat gombal Tuan Jung"

"Hahaha.." Yunho tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja agar kau menyalurkan kegombalanmu pada istrimu" Delik Jaejoong tak suka mendengar tawa Yunho.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah jika aku masih memiliki seorang istri?"

"Huh?"

"Tidak, aku tak ingin hal itu terulang lagi.." lanjut Yunho.

"Istri?" Bingung Jaejoong karena tadi Yunho sempat mengatakan jika ia masih memiliki istri.

"Nde, Kau. Kau masih istriku 'kan? Kita belum resmi bercerai Jae... Kau ingat? aku bahkan belum pernah membuat surat perceraian saat itu"

"Tks... Bukankah dulu kau mengatakan jika kau akan menceraikanku?" Tanya Jaejoong dingin.

"Akan.. Belum terjadi."

"Aku tak peduli, bagiku kita sudah bercerai" sahut Jaejoong acuh.

"Geurae? Sayang sekali.. bagiku tidak." Yunho tersenyum menggoda.

"Aishh... Ingat Jung, aku mebencimu. Dan aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu" Dengus Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ndee... Aku ingat Nyonya Jung. Kau pernah mengatakannya 12 tahun yang lalu"

"Kau? Ish..." Tak tahan karena Yunho terus saja menggodanya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi sembari mengeluarkan gerutuannya merutuk namja tampan itu.

Sementara Yunho, ia terkekeh melihat Jaejoong merajuk seperti itu. Ia tahu, kendati Jaejoong mengatakan membencinya dan tak akan pernah memaafkannya, tapi kenyataannya sikap dan ucapan namja cantik itu tak sejalan.

'_Aku tahu aku tak pantas mendapatkan maafmu Jae...tapi, tak bisakah kita kembali bersama? Changmin membutuhkan keluarga yang utuh... Aku... Aku akan merebut hatimu kembali Boo... Aku rasa enam tahun cukup untuk kita intropeksi diri... Saranghae.._'

_._

_._

_._

**~*YunJae*~**

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya sosok tampan yang tengah duduk seraya tersenyum di depannya. Sosok itu semakin membuatnya mual saat ia menggenggam tangan yeoja di sampingnya.

Beberapa saat lalu Jung Yunho mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah cafe samping perusahaannya. Yunho juga menyuruhnya membawa serta Changmin. Dan tanpa di duga, namja tampan itu memperkenalkan seorang yeoja yang ia bawa sebagai calon istrinya.

"Bagaimana? Kalian setuju bukan jika aku menikahi Ahra?" Tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya terdiam.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Changmin.." Sambung yaoja bernama Go Ahra itu.

"Itu..."

"Umma, Aku mau pulang!"

"Min-ah..." Jaejoong terkesiap karena tiba-tiba Changmin berdiri.

"Aku tak mau punya Umma baru, aku tak mau Appa menikah lagi, aku tak setuju!" Sergah Changmin berteriak. Yunho dan Ahra terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kalau Umma setuju Appa menikah lagi, berarti Umma tak menyanyangiku lagi." Setelah mengucapkan itu Changmin pergi meninggalkan ketiganya yang masih tercengang.

"Minnie-ah gidaryeo!" Seru Jaejoong mengejar Changmin. tapi Changmin terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar cafe itu.

Jaejoong masih berusaha mengejar anaknya yang masih berusia 11 tahun itu. Meskipun usianya masih tergolong anak-anak, namun tubuh dan sifat Changmin tak ubah seperti namja remaja yang menginjak dewasa(?)

"Changminnie!" Jaejoong memegang bahu Changmin.

"Lepas!" Changmin menghempaskan tangan Ummanya.

"Minnie-ah... Kau tidak boleh begitu, Appa mu mungkin ingin merasakan kebahagiaan.."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Umma? Apa Umma bahagia?" Sentak Changmin, dan ucapannya itu membuat sang Umma terdiam. "Apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Kebahagianku hanya satu. Umma dan Appa kembali bersama, dan kita hidup layaknya sebuah keluarga. Hanya itu!"

DEG

Jaejoong tercengang, ia tak menyangka anaknya mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu.

"U-umma—"

"Jika Umma tidak mau kembali pada Appa, aku akan ikut Appa ke Jepang. Dan kalaupun nanti Appa menikahi Ahjumma jelek itu, aku tak peduli, yang pasti jika itu sampai terjadi, aku akan membenci Umma seumur hidupku!" Ucap Changmin tajam. Dan sekali lagi, ucapan namja cilik itu membuat Jaejoong tidak berkutik.

.

.

.

** Rising Sun Cafe**

Jaejoong meremat tangannya yang berada di bawah meja, ia merasa gugup dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya. Setelah memikirkan ucapan Changmin beberapa hari lalu ia sudah mengambil keputusan, ia akan kembali pada Yunho seperti keinginan Changmin. Kendati hatinya masih risau, tapi itu lebih baik daripada ia harus kehilangan Changmin lagi, dan melihat Yunho menikah dengan yeoja bernama Go Ahra itu... Jujur saja ia sedikit tidak rela. -_-

"Apa kau menyuruhku ke mari hanya untuk melihatmu terdiam?" Tanya Yunho jengah.

"Bukan, aku menyuruhmu ke mari untuk..." Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. "-Aku ingin kau membatalkan rencanamu menikahi Go Ahra" lanjutnya sedikit berbisik.

"Wae? Apa alasanmu memintaku membatalkan pernikahanku?"

"Itu karena... Karena... Changmin, yah, karena Changmin tak merestui kalian, dia bilang dia tak ingin mempunyai Ibu baru" Ucap Jaejoong beralasan. Entah mengapa dirinya menjadi gugup.

"Hanya karena Changmin?" selidik Yunho. Namja tampan itu terkekeh. "-Changmin masih kecil, wajar saja jika dia seperti itu, tapi aku akan memberi pengertian padanya. Aku yakin dia bisa mengerti"

"Tetap tidak bisa! Changmin bukan anak-anak biasa, pemikirannya kadang sama dengan orang dewasa, jadi—"

"Jika kau menyuruhku membatalkan pernikahanku hanya karena Changmin, aku tak bisa Jaejoong-ah, maaf..." Sela Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Baiklah... jika sudah tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan aku pergi, aku harus bersiap-siap karena besok akan kembali ke Jepang. Mungkin aku akan kembali ke sini nanti jika pernikahanku dan Ahra sudah dekat" Yunho berdiri, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Ucap Jaejoong membuat langkah Yunho terhenti. Namja tampan itu membalikan badannya dan melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kau mencintaiku..?" Tanya Yunho memastikan.

Jaejoong menelan salivanya gugup. "Si-siapa bilang aku mencintaimu? Mungkin kau salah dengar" Ucapnya sedikit gugup. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja memerah. Tks, padahal jelas sekali kalau dia mengatakan itu tadi. Tapi entah mengapa Jaejoong jadi ragu untuk mengakuinya. Mungkin lebihh tepatnya malu, karena masih ingin mempertahankan egonya yang tinggi itu.

"Geurae? Mungkin aku memang salah dengar" Yunho kembali membalikan tubuhnya. Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat dan memejamkan matanya. Tidak. Kali ini ia tidak boleh ragu lagi. Ia harus yakin. Demi Changmin. Yah, demi Changmin dan... dirinya juga.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Yunho yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya kembali dikejutkan oleh seruan Jaejoong. Ia membalikan tubuhnya kembali. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke dokter THT, telingaku kembali salah dengar" Ucapnya tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi Jae... annyeong..."

"MWO?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Yunho meninggalkannya.

Ck! siapa suruh namja cantik itu mengerjai seorang Jung.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU JUNG YUNHO!"

Semua pengunjung cafe itu sontak menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah tak peduli lagi dengan rasa malu, mungkin urat malunya sudah putus karena sejak tadi dirinya berteriak. Yunho yang mendengar teriakan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Namja tampan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu cafe itu kembali menghampiri Jaejoong dan menyeret namja cantik itu keluar.

"Yya!"

.  
.

"Ish... Lepaskan aku! kenapa kau membawaku ke mari eoh?" Jaejoong terus mengoceh, Yunho membawanya ke taman seberang cafe.

Plass!

"W-wae?" Gugup Jaejoong takut karena Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau mau ap-mmphh..." Ucapan Jaejoong terputus. Yunho membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan ciuman. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

Buk!

Jaejoong mendorong tabuh Yunho hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Serunya dengan wajah memerah, entah itu karena marah atau karena Yunho menciumnya.

"Wae? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Jangan bilang jika aku salah dengar lagi" Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong terdiam itu terkekeh renyah. "Jadi... kau memaafkanku?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku tetap membencimu dan tak akan pernah memaafkanmu?" Dengus Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat malu, bisa-bisanya dia berteriak tadi, padahal jelas sekali jika pengunjung di cafe tadi sedang ramai. "Tapi.. aku juga mencintaimu..." imbuhnya berbisik, namun Yunho masih bisa mendengarnya.

Yunho tersenyum. "Jika alasanmu karena kau mencintaiku, aku akan membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Ahra" ucapnya.

"Nde?"

"Aku tahu Jae, kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama" imbuhnya Yunho 'pede'.

"Tks..."

"Aku janji, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi, aku akan mempercai apapun yang kau katakan. Tapi kau juga jangan menyalahgunakan kepercayaanku, _okay_?"

"Yya! Kau pikir aku suka berbohong eoh?"

"Tak sadar? Kau bilang membenciku dan tak akan pernah memaafkanku, tapi kenapa sikapmu berbeda dengan ucapanmu?" Seringai halus Yunho. Dan ucapannya itu membuat Jaejoong kelabakan.

"Aishh..."

Yunho terkekeh melihat wajah kesal dan malu Jaejoong . Namja tampan itu menarik pinggang Jaejoong hingga dada keduanya bersentuhan.

Tangan kiri Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong, dan tangan kanannya mengelus pelan pipi putih namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan tangan tegas itu. Dadanya berdesir hebat. Ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya lagi jika dirinya masih sangat mencintai Yunho, kendati dulu ia sangat membenci namja tampan itu.

"Nado saranghae Jung Jaejoong..."

Dan Yunho kembali mencium bibir cherry itu, ia menciumnya dengan lembut tanpa nafsu.

Bunyi kecapan bibir mengalun indah, mereka berciuman dengan penuh cinta, menghiraukan puluhan pasang mata yang merasa malu, dan mengindahkan beberapa orang tua yang menutup mata anak-anak mereka, karena tak ingin mata polos itu ternoda.

Di sudut taman itu tampak Changmin yang memandang haru bumonimnya. Namja cilik itu tersenyum bahagia, ia tahu bumonimnya masih saling mencintai, dan ia tahu kebahagiaan akan datang padanya.

"Rencanamu berhasil Appa..." Gumamnya masih memandang bahagia bumonimnya.

Di sampingya, Ahra menatap iri pemandangan di depannya. Yeoja berambut gelombang itu menangkupkan keduan tangan di dadanya. Imajinasi liarnya membayangkan jika orang yang tengah Yunho cium itu adalah dirinya.

"Aigooo... Kenapa aku disuruh pura-pura jadi pacarnya Yunho Oppa... padahal jika sungguhanpun aku rela... Yunho Oppa... kenapa kau harus mencintai Jaejoong Oppa..."

Changmin yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Nuna, hidungmu berdarah" Ucapnya datar karena melihat darah keluar dari hidung Ahra.

Ahra mengusap cairan merah itu, namun pandangannya masih fokus pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah... Kenapa ayahmu tampan sekali..." Ahra tak mempedulikan darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi yeoja itu akan dilarikan ke UGD karena kehabisan darah.

"Tks, awas saja jika kau macam-macam pada Appaku, aku akan mengembalikanmu ke jalanan!" Ancam Changmin. Kemudian namja cilik itu pargi meninggalkan Ahra yang tengah menggerutu sebal. Ia tak berani melawan Changmin, karena ia tak mau kembali menjadi gelandangan lagi.

_Batas antara Cinta dan Benci memang sangat tipis.  
Dan hanya Cinta yang mampu mengalahkan kebencian, sebesar apapun itu, pada akhirnya Cintalah yang akan menang._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

Yosh!  
Akhirnya tamat jg?  
Maaf klo tidak memuaskan, saya masih harus banyak belajar supaya bisa bikin karya yg bisa dinikmati reader.

Untuk yg udh fav n follow, terimakasih banyak...terlebih utk yg udah menyumbangkan reviewnya... maaf ga bisa nyebutin satu2, tapi saya sangat berterimakasih banyak buat readerdeul yg udah mereview, semoga kebaikan kalian dibalas oleh Tuhan, amiiiin...

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


End file.
